Disney's Next Top Model
by crazyforkpop
Summary: Supermodel Blue Fairy hosts Disney's Next Top Model, a franchise of America's Next Top Model. Hundreds of applications were submitted, but eventually 30 semifinalists were chosen. Who will be the winner of Disney's Next Top Model? Rated T for occasions of strong language and partial nudity.
1. Meet and Greet

BLUE FAIRY

Being a Top Model is more than having just a pretty face and a perfect body. It is about hard work, taking great photographs, being on the cover of first class high fashion magazines, as well as having the spunk, personality and ability to be a role model. It is all about finding a girl with unrealised potential and unleashing it to make her the Top Model she has ever dreamed of. This is a real life fairy tale come true.

Hundreds of applicants came from all across Disneyland. All applicants are diverse in terms of their look, style, sense, personality and body type. But eventually I chose 30 semi-finalists to come all the way to Sleeping Beauty Castle, where the contestants will face several challenges before they can make it into the competition.

Over the next weeks, the contestants will go through an intensive course of high fashion. A Top Model must be able to handle this tough business. The girls will be pushed beyond their boundaries, and they will be pushed towards their limits, day after day.

But the winner of Disney's Next Top Model wins top prizes as a result of hard work paid off in this competition. The winner of this competition will receive a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

So what are we waiting for? The curtains go up, and now it's time to start this show and make way for the new contestants.

**CONTESTANTS:**

Snow White, 15

Grimhilde, 29

Cinderella, 19

Anastasia, 19

Drizella, 19

Alice, 13

"Queen" Queen of Hearts, 29

Wendy, 15

Tinkerbell, 23

Aurora, 16

Maleficent, 28

Cruella, 28

Medusa, 29

Eilonwy, 16

Jessica, 21

Ariel, 18

Melody, 15

Ursula, 29

Belle, 18

Jasmine, 18

Pocahontas, 18

Nakoma, 19

Esmeralda, 19

Megara, 20

Mulan, 18

Jane, 25

Giselle, 22

Tiana, 19

Charlotte, 25

Rapunzel, 19

Merida, 16

[The 30 semifinalists arrive at Sleeping Beauty Castle airport, all carrying their luggages.]

AURORA

I am so excited to be here. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me, and I am ready anytime to make people proud.

CINDERELLA

I can't believe I am here! I have never had previous modelling experience, but this will definitely be a dream which is a wish my heart makes. If I keep on believing I know I can do it.

DRIZELLA

I am far prettier than Cinderella. She may look like a princess but she's nothing but an orphaned housemaid. I can't wait to see her go home.

SNOW WHITE

Goodness! I am so happy to be in this competition! itis an absolutely lovely experience, meeting new people, doign photoshoots for the first time and trying out many different things. I can't wait to start this competiti

GRIMHILDE

I'm Queen Grimhilde. My stepdaughter may be the fairest in the land, but clearly I will overshadow her anytime, anywhere. I'm the bitch of this cycle, and since I am the most fair woman alive, I will for sure outstand her anytime.

QUEEN

I could never imagine anything happier than being in this competition. These girls are no match for me, they are only pretty girls walking down the street. Whatever, no one should ever mess with me in this competition, otherwise they'll be off with their heads. LET THE COMPETITION BEGIN!

[Cut to Sleeping Beauty Castle. We see girls gather in stage, greeted by Blue Fairy. The girls applaud.]

BLUE FAIRY

Hello girls!

ALL SEMIFINALISTS

Hello!

BLUE FAIRY

Congratulations to everyone for making it this far!

[All semifinalists cheer and applaud loudly.]

However! Unfortunately not all of you can make it into this competition or move into the lovely new house.

ALL SEMIFINALISTS

Awwwwwwwwww!

BLUE FAIRY

Which means that you will be going through THREE tough challenges in this competition. But before we get started, I need to introduce to you several people. We have Hercules, a noted fashion photographer and supermodel, who continues to model to this day.

[Hercules walks in. The semifinalists are amazed by his charming look and body, and all cheer and applaud.]

MEGARA (seperate)

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's Hercules! [squeals like a fangirl] I'm his biggest fan. He's a Greek like me, so he's really cute! Please tell me this is a dream...

HERCULES

Hello girls! I am Hercules, who will be photographing you throughout the entire competition, so get ready with your A-game, yet at the same time, let's all have some fun!

[All semifinalists applaud]

BLUE FAIRY

We also have our creative director, who was a sizzling, hot, sexy Chinese supermodel as well. Please give a big hello to Shang!

MULAN (seperate)

Shang...Shang...Shang...I can't believe it's him! It's like a dream come true! He's such a cutie and will be guiding us in this competition! I'm so excited!

SHANG

Hello girls, it's nice to meet you all! I am your creative director and I will be helping you in your challenges in the course of this competition. I expect you all to work hard and seriously, yet I expect you to be yourselves and shine in this competition. Are you ready?

ALL SEMIFINALISTS

YES!

BLUE FAIRY

Alright girls, so you will be doing a sexy swimsuit photoshoot for the first challenge. It is up to you to decide how you want to show case your assigned swimsuit by giving us a variety of poses for the camera.

Even though there are two more challenges, take these opportunities very seriously, as you will all be assessed and judged by the three challenges collectively. Well, I can only say "Good luck", and I will all see you in the final elimination, when I select the finalists that will be in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. So I'll see you then! Bye girls!

SEMIFINALISTS

Bye!

HERCULES

Ok girls, are you ready?

ALL SEMIFINALISTS

YES!

SHANG

THREE TWO ONE LET'S GO!

[All semifinalists rush into makeup room]

ANASTASIA

My swimsuit is tight but I will manage.

DRIZELLA

This is the ugliest swimsuit I ever wore. Whoever made it must be a kindergartner or something.

SNOW WHITE

I like my swimsuit! I look sexy and cute!

EILONWY

I am a little nervous. I never exposed my body this much, but I guess I have to do what I gotta do.

ALICE

It's more than I ever imagined. I never thought I'd pose in a bikini but it's fine. And I like the colour too.

TINKERBELL

Jingle jingle jingle.

SHANG

Snow White...try giving more expression. I love the intensity in your face, Tinkerbell. You are working it, Maleficent! Bravo, Grimhilde...

[After the photoshoot]

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

I am so scared. I don't want to go home but I have no choice but to keep going on the next challenge.

JANE (seperate)

[sobs] Shang told me I was looking to plain. I am so scared but I want this so bad. I really dont want to go home.

_After challenge..._

SHANG

Ladies, you all did pretty well for a start! I was relatively impressed with most of you, some of you stood out and managed to sell your assigned swimsuit, whilst others I believe need more practice.

For your next challenge, you will all be assigned a clothing or an accessory, and it is ultimately up to you to decide how you want to model to the product. Are you all ready?

ALL SEMIFINALISTS

YES!

SHANG

OK LET'S GO!

TIANA (seperate)

I got a handbag!

MERIDA (seperate)

I got a knapsack!

RAPUNZEL (seperate)

I got hairpins. Long hair for the win. :)

SHANG

Great energy, Rapunzel. You were born to be a fashion model, Mulan. Try selling the ring to the camera, not away from it, Medusa. Show us that you really want the jewel. Yes, use the coat, play with it, Cruella.

CRUELLA (seperate)

I'm so glad I got a fur coat. It reminds me of my love of puppies. And their fur. Ha ha ha!

CINDERELLA (seperate)

My prop was easy to work with because I got glass slippers. I am a ball dancer, and I can sell shoes anytime elegantly and gracefully.

SHANG

Grimhilde, try selling the crown in that angle. You're doing well, Queen!

QUEEN (seperate)

I deserve a lot of respect. I know I can be a plus sized model for sure. After all, anyone who messes with me will be off with their heads.

SHANG

Wendy, you look bored and like you don't wanna be here.

WENDY

[crying]

HERCULES

I think we have a bit of trouble here.

SHANG

[walks to up Wendy] Why are you crying, Wendy?

WENDY

I dunno, I dunno. I thought I was doing good but I guess I am not.

SHANG

It's okay, it's a first time experience for all the girls. Whether you feel you can do it or not, you need to show us that you really want to be here and that you want this badly.

NAKOMA (seperate)

I think Wendy is gonna go home because she's so vulnerable and she cries very easily. She has a unique sort of look, but I think that her tender heart is what's gonna get her sent home.

WENDY (seperate)

I don't care about what you think about me, but I am trying my best. I like what I am doing and this is my style.

SHANG

Okay Wendy, thank you.

_After challenge..._

HERCULES

Okay girls, that was your second challenge done and dusted!

[all semifinalists clap]

Two down, one to go! For your FINAL CHALLENGE, you will all be doing a runway walk challenge. You will be dressed in couture gowns, and you need to strut your way down that runway, giving us the fiercest and sexiest walk you think you can do.

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

I think that I can manage the runway. It can show my statuesque figure and I think that I can walk nicely and gracefully.

ESMERALDA (seperate)

I'm a dancer. I think that the runway will be easy for me because I am fluid in my body movement and I can apply that to the runway.

ARIEL (seperate)

I am a bit nervous. I prefer photoshoots to runway but I really have no choice, and I really want to win this competition.

_After makeup and dresses are put on..._

SHANG

Okay girls, strut your stuff!

[The semifinalists each make a strut down the runway, one by one.]

Tone down the hoochiness, Jessica, this is Disney's Next Top Model, not Disney's Next Top Stripper. You look very confident, Meg! Don't walk like a turtle, Jane. Try not to be too skippy and jumpy, Alice, you look like a girl from a nursery rhyme TV programme. You look elegant, Melody. There is a certain sex appeal between these eyes, Jasmine. Eilonwy, try to put in more energy in your walk. Yes, much better.

EILONWY (seperate)

I don't know what to expect at all. But this is a challenge and it will probably be a millionith chance for me to make it to the house. Whatever, the fans out there can do the math! I'm a model, not a mathematician!

JASMINE (seperate)

The catwalk was a lot of fun. I got to use body language and make my way down the runway. It was a great experience.

SHANG

Charlotte, more energy, your expression and walk look a little too generic for fashion.

JESSICA (seperate)

I don't understand why! Shang doesn't like me! I can't help the fact that I am so sexy! I have a tall, slender and curvy body with long luscious red hair, I have boobs, I have hips, I have a butt, I have an S-line. What more does Shang want from me? I don't get it. I can't help but be sexy. Sorry, but that is the sad truth. I am proud of my physical appearance, and I am not gonna change myself.

_After challenge..._

[Blue Fairy walks in the place where the semifinalists did their runway walk.]

BLUE FAIRY

Hi girls!

SEMIFINALISTS

Hello!

BLUE FAIRY

How were the challenges?

SEMIFINALISTS

Good.

BLUE FAIRY

They were a bit tough, weren't they?

[several semifinalists nod]

I understand, but ultimately this is only the beginning of the fashion industry, and the real world will take you to broader, tougher heights, and you definitely would have to endure them. But I am really proud of you all thirty for having done those challenges well. Most of you did pretty well for a start, even if some of you had no previous modelling experience.

HOWEVER, not all of you thirty can make it to the house. Hercules, Shang and I, as well as the new judges, whom the selected finalists that will be in the running to be Disney's Next Top Model will find out to be, will deliberate right now, and when we call you back, we will announce which semifinalists will make it to the house, and be in the running towards becoming...Disney's Next Top Model.

[long silence between semifinalists. Several eyes widen, others gasp and breathe in.]

So I will see you all after deliberation.

[All semifinalists are led to the waiting room.]

_After a long, hourly deliberation..._

[All semifinalists enter a large ballroom-like grand foyer.]

BLUE FAIRY

[appears, dressed in a fancy blue gown]

Hi ladies!

SEMIFINALISTS

Hi!

BLUE FAIRY

The suspense is killing you, isn't it?

[several semifinalists nod]

I understand. The suspense is killing me too. I am just as nervous as all of you. It was a very difficult decision for me to select you thirty girls to enter the first round of this competition, yet all of you are all standing right in front of my very eyes.

After much deliberation, however, it was decided...that only FIFTEEN of you...will be selected to be in the running...towards becoming...Disney's Next Top Model.

[several semifinalists gasp, then turn to stare at one another.]

FIFTEEN girls will be in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. When you hear your name, please step forward and receive your flight ticket that will take you to our destination which is the city where your new house will be in.

So who will these lucky fifteen girls be?

[after a long pause]

BLUE FAIRY

The first name...that I am going to call is...

[long pause]

**Maleficent**!

MALEFICENT

OH MY GOD! Oh my god, thank you so much, Blue Fairy! I am the mistress of all evil, bring it on baby! Bring it on! I wanna hear some love and an applause!

[several semifinalists, particularly the villains clap triumphantly.]

BLUE FAIRY

Congratulations, Maleficent, you will be in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model!

[Maleficent collects her ticket, then steps aside.]

The next name...that I am going to call is...

**TIANA!**

TIANA

[screams and cries] Thank you so much, Blue Fairy! [collects her ticket and steps aside]

BLUE FAIRY

**Belle.**

BELLE

[gasps] Thank you so much! [collects ticket and steps aside]

BLUE FAIRY

The fourth girl that will enter this competition...is **Ariel.**

ARIEL

Thank you! [wipes a tear off her eye and collects her ticket]

BLUE FAIRY

**Rapunzel.**

RAPUNZEL

Thank you! I am proud of my long blonde magical hair! WOOOOO! BEST! DAY! EVER!

[several semifinalists giggle]

BLUE FAIRY

**Pocahontas.**

POCAHONTAS

Thank you so much! Is this is a dream?

BLUE FAIRY

No, it is real! You are in the running to become Disney's Next Top Model!

POCAHONTAS

Oh my god, I'm actually gonna see myself on TV?

[several semifinalists laugh]

BLUE FAIRY

NINE spots left. The seventh name I am going to call is...

**MULAN.**

MULAN

WOOOOOOOOHOOOOO! Oh oh, oh yeah baby! I'm gonna show you all you ain't ready for this yellow fever. One more time for the Chinese and the Asians!

[semifinalists cheer and clap, supporting and encouraging her]

BLUE FAIRY

The eighth girl that will enter this competition is...

**Aurora.**

AURORA

Thank you so much! I'm not sleeping or dreaming, am I?

BLUE FAIRY

No, you're here!

AURORA

[sobs in happiness] Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

**Jasmine.**

JASMINE

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

SIX spots left. The TENTH girl that will enter this competition is...**SNOW WHITE**.

SNOW WHITE

Oh goodness! [wipes streaming tears] Is this a dream?

BLUE FAIRY

No! You're here! Congratulations!

SNOW WHITE

Thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

**CINDERELLA.**

CINDERELLA

No way! Oh my god! [gasps]

BLUE FAIRY

FOUR spots left.

[all semifinalists not selected gasp]

The TWELFTH girl that will enter this competition is...

**Queen.**

QUEEN

LET THE COMPETITION BEGIN! Don't mess with me you bitches or you'll be off with your heads! Hear me? Good.

[cricket chirp, several semifinalists giggle awkwardly, whilst others stare at her in shock and disbelief]

BLUE FAIRY

THREE names left. The THIRTEENTH girl that will enter this competition is...**TINKERBELL.**

TINKERBELL

JINGLE JINGLE JINGLE!

BLUE FAIRY

Congratulations, Tinkerbell.

TINKERBELL

Jingle.

BLUE FAIRY

TWO names left. The FOURTEENTH girl that will enter this competition is...**ESMERALDA.**

ESMERALDA

Thank you so much! Bring it on, girlies! I'm a dancer and a model! Let's do this! I need a beatbox! Umph! Oh, oh, oh yeah baby yeah!

[several semifinalists beatbox, some however nervously]

BLUE FAIRY

Sixteen beautiful girls stand before me. Sixteen interesting faces, interesting looks, interesting styles, and interesting personalities. Sixteen girls that worked hard and sacrificed themselves to make it all the way into this stage of the competition.

BUT. I only have ONE name left.

[several eyes of the unchosen semifinalists widen in shock and surprise]

The last girl. Who will make it into this competition, will become the fifteenth finalist and join these fourteen girls to their lovely new house is...

**GRIMHILDE.**

GRIMHILDE

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I am the fairest in the land, no doubt about it yall! I am without a doubt the Next Top Model! No one can beat me for sure because I am the most beautiful woman alive, bitches!

[several unchosen semifinalists continue to stand there and cry]

BLUE FAIRY

[walks up to the unchosen semifinalists]

It's okay ladies. Even though you were all not chosen to be in this competition, it does not mean that this is the end of a modelling journey for you, because you all can be models. It takes practice, practice and more practice. You are gonna get rejected again and again and again like I did. I got rejected by agencies again and again and again, but with practice and patience, I picked myself up and made a new beginning for myself and continued to knock on doors until someone answered. And that's what you all need, because you all have potential, and because you are all so beautiful. Take my advice, and go and find these opportunities out there, because I can guarantee that with this experience on Top Model and with a little more practice and maturing, you can bloom into the Top Models I know you all can become.

[hugs all the semifinalists]

ALICE

[cries] My heart is broken, Blue Fairy.

BLUE FAIRY

You can't let this break you, Alice. I did this so many times and I lay down in bed and night and I cried, and like I said, I believe that you can go out there and find modelling opportunities elsewhere with more practice and maturing.

EILONWY (seperate)

[cries] It is very hard for me to speak it out right now because I tried so hard and I wanted this so badly, but it feels as if my body is shattered apart. But Blue Fairy is right, I need to practice more if I want to be a good model. I hope Jasmine wins, she is great.

JESSICA (seperate)

This is so fucking stupid. I know I look like a model, I love modelling more than any of the girls here and I wanted this really badly! I was the only real model here, and I swear to God that I could cut Blue Fairy's ass diva style if I wanted to!

CRUELLA (seperate)

What the hell. I was the only one with the body, looks and personality. I should have been chosen for sure. Blue Fairy can kiss my ass for all that I care. I swear to God I could grab a knife and chop up that bitch or skin her alive and made a coat out of her, along with that stupid dress she is wearing!

DRIZELLA (seperate)

Cinderella may be a model now but she is a stupid idiotic orphaned housemaid inside. Whatever, she'd better watch out because I will become a Top Model over her!

URSULA (seperate)

This isn't the end. I have a very evil look and I can one day dominate the industry.

JANE (seperate)

Don't worry. I swear that you will see this face someday, trust me.

[All unchosen fifteen semifinalists walk out]

BLUE FAIRY

Congratulations you all fifteen, you are all in the running to be Disney's Next Top Model!

[All fifteen girls cheer]

Are you ready for this?

FIFTEEN GIRLS

YES!

BLUE FAIRY

OK! GOOD! GIMME A FIERCE SEXY POSE!

[all girls pose]

MULAN (seperate)

This competition is starting, and I will show you all that I can do this!

SNOW WHITE (seperate)

I may be sweet on the outside, but I got some fierce personality inside! I have the looks and the personality, so don't fall for my cute baby face!

TIANA (seperate)

This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me. I am gonna take it seriously and use it to the best of my ability. It's pretty damn cool, realising that you're here.

BLUE FAIRY AND FIFTEEN GIRLS

[chants] TOP MODEL! TOP MODEL! TOP MODEL! TOP MODEL! TOP MODEL!

[girls continue to chant as the fadeout scene shows, each girl fading in one by one in order of callout in the final elimination: Maleficent, Tiana, Belle, Ariel, Rapunzel, Pocahontas, Mulan, Aurora, Jasmine, Snow White, Cinderella, Queen, Tinkerbell, Esmeralda and Grimhilde.

BACK ROW OF FADEOUT: Tiana, Rapunzel, Cinderella, Queen, Esmeralda, Tinkerbell

MIDDLE ROW OF FADEOUT: Snow White, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Mulan, Grimhilde

FRONT ROW OF FADEOUT: Aurora, Belle, Maleficent, Ariel]

_EPISODE 2 PREVIEW_

BLUE FAIRY

Here is what's coming up on Disney's Next Top Model! The final fifteen move into their new home. Some develop friendships...

POCAHONTAS

Hi Aurora, I'm Pocahontas, it's nice to meet you.

AURORA

Pleasure is all mine Pocahontas.

BLUE FAIRY

...whilst tensions arose in the house.

MALEFICENT

You are so immature and nobody told you that you are the most beautiful apart from your crappy magic mirror!

GRIMHILDE

Will you shut up you bitch!

MALEFICENT

You're a grown ass woman who's almost 30 and you act like a damn obnoxiously childish 3 year old imbecile! Grow up!

QUEEN

OFF WITH HER HEAD!

[cricket chirp]

BLUE FAIRY

Meanwhile, the girls go back to school, where they do their first photoshoot.

HERCULES

Hello girls! Welcome to your first day at school. Please sit down whilst I take your attendance.

SHANG

I'm loving the intensity in those eyes. Change your expression a little bit, you look a little sleepy.

BLUE FAIRY

And the girls finally meet the panel judges.

[all girls cheer]

(in panel) Hello ladies!

But a shocking secret is discovered from one of the girls.

(in panel) Why are you doing this? Do you feel that you can do this in the competition?


	2. The Girl Who Gets a Bad Grade

**missrajam: Melody is in this fanfic Ariel's younger sister, so it's the magic of fanfiction, not fanfact. :) But thank you anyway!**

**Suzerenma and Demi Brackensick: Thank you for your support! :)**

BLUE FAIRY

The fifteen girls have been chosen out of a pack of thirty model wannabes, and have moved into their new house.

[all cheering girls move into their new house]

The competition has just begun, and the curtains have rosen for these fifteen adventurers. They will all be pushed beyond their limits, from tears to laughs, from photoshoots to videos, from runway to challenges, and much much more. They will meet the best photographers, stylists, creative directors in the business, and will travel to many different places. A Top Model must be able to endure all these kinds of elements as she enters the maze of high fashion, and finds a path for herself. So who will win this competition?

The winner of this competition will receive a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

All these fifteen girls have potential. But only one can become Disney's Next Top Model. Who wil be the first to go home tonight? Watch this episode and find out!

**OPENING INTRO:**

[theme song of Asia's Next Top Model plays throughout the entire course of the intro.

Cut to scene of photographers taking pictures and multiple snapshots of a silver Hyundai car. The butler opens the car, and several girls step out one by one. All of them are styled in different hairstyles, wearing classy couture dresses, and appear in this order:

SNOW WHITE

GRIMHILDE

CINDERELLA

QUEEN

TINKERBELL

AURORA

MALEFICENT

ARIEL

BELLE

JASMINE

POCAHONTAS

ESMERALDA

MULAN

TIANA

RAPUNZEL

Finally, Blue Fairy appears in the spotlights, all the girls standing behind her, posing in their dresses. The headline "with Blue Fairy" appears near Blue Fairy.]

[girls move into their new home]

RAPUNZEL (seperate)

The new house is so awesome. We have a jacuzzi, a swimming pool, huge bathrooms and bedrooms. It's just really really lovely.

MULAN

Alright girls, who's in for a party?

JASMINE

Me!

SNOW WHITE

Me!

ESMERALDA

Me!

[all four girls jump in the pool and laugh and splash each other]

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

These girls are seriously into the facilities of the house, but I just like to take it slow and steady by sitting down and getting to know each other.

POCAHONTAS

Hello, I'm Pocahontas. It's nice to meet you. [shakes hands with Aurora]

AURORA

Pleasure is all mine, Pocahontas.

POCAHONTAS

I'm so nervous about this competition.

AURORA

It's okay, we're all nervous. I'm sure that at the same time we can be new friends and hopefully this competition won't affect our friendship.

POCAHONTAS

What are you looking forward to most of the competition?

AURORA

Maybe the photoshoots. I think it's my strongest point.

TIANA (seperate)

This house has more kitchen utensils than I thought. Hopefully I can continue to mince and cook and I won't neglect my cooking skills! I can't wait to show the girls what I can cook for them!

GRIMHILDE (seperate)

The house is so grand, the pool is so grand, the view is so grand, even the bathroom is so grand. It has a mirror which is fit for a king or a queen like me, especially since I can gaze into the glass and continue to admire my looks, seeing that I am the fairest in the land. People can call me a narcissist, but at least I act like a woman, unlike Snow White who is actually fifteen but behaves like a five year old child.

[Grimhilde goes to the mirror in the bathroom, continues to gaze at her looks. Maleficent also happens to be in the bathroom, washing her face. Grimhilde pushes her aside.]

MALEFICENT

Hey! Watch your manners! Just because you are queen doesn't mean you have the right to push people!

GRIMHILDE

Do you think I have time for talking that bullshit?

MALEFICENT

What?! You little bitch! [slaps Grimhilde in the face, but Grimhilde cnues to stand her ground] You better apologise for that you stupid bitch, do you have any idea what type of torture I could do to you if you dare mess with me.

GRIMHILDE

You don't even have to mess with me, since I am the fairest in the land and I can take advantage of that as power to dominate every single one of you in this competition. It is my undeniably awesome beauty that will make me win this competition!

MALEFICENT

You are so immature and nobody told you that you are the most beautiful apart from your crappy magic mirror!

GRIMHILDE

Will you shut up you bitch!

MALEFICENT

You're a grown ass woman who's almost 30 and you act like a damn obnoxiously childish 3 year old imbecile! Grow up!

QUEEN (seperate)

Listening to Maleficent and Grimhilde fight is just music to my ears. Whatever Maleficent may do seem tough, but I'll be tougher than her to anyone who dares mess with me. They'll have their heads rolled off one by one. [giggles maniacally]

MALEFICENT

The next time I see you do this, imagine me kicking your...

CINDERELLA

Blue Fairy Mail!

[all girls rush down to the living room]

[reads out card] "You girls can walk, but can you really walk? You'll be dressed up tomorrow for a great show."

ALL GIRLS

"Love, Blue Fairy."

TIANA

Oh! We're doing a runway challenge!

SNOW WHITE

You're right! I'm so excited!

AURORA

I can't wait!

MULAN

The fun starts tomorrow!

_The next day..._

[The girls arrive at an auditorium, a runway set out for them. Fairy Godmother, the girls' model mentor steps out along with Shang.]

SHANG

Hello girls, remember me?

GIRLS

Yes!

SHANG

In case you don't, which I very doubt that, my name is Shang, who will be your creative director in the competition. Here standing beside me is your model mentor Fairy Godmother, who will be mentoring you in the competition.

FAIRY GODMOTHER

Hello girls, I am Fairy Godmother. I will be mentoring you in the competition. As a former plus sized model that started modelling at the age of 16, I appeared in various high fashion magazines and modelled for the best clothing lines, so you all will be in good hands!

[all girls clap]

Now you are doing a reward challenge. Every week you will have a reward challenge, whereas you will be asked to carry out the challenge in a way that you interpret it. The winner of a challenge will be receiving a magnificent prize, so if you want the prize, make sure you all do your best!

ALL GIRLS

Oooooooo!

SHANG

Now for this first reward challenge, you girls will all be dressed up in couture dresses. You all need to strut your way down that runway, selling the dress, as well as walking gracefully, showing me good facial expression, keeping composure and at the same time having fun! Are you all ready to start this challenge?

ALL GIRLS

YES!

FAIRY GODMOTHER

Alright girls, let's all go to the makeup room!

_After hair, dressing and makeup_

ARIEL

My dress is very heavy. It feels as if I am carrying 100 kg on my body, but I will manage.

QUEEN

This dress is so ugly. I can't believe I was given this. If only be fellow cards and king were here to give me a hatchet, I'd be off with the designer's head anytime.

SNOW WHITE

My dress is a bit tight and itchy but I think I can manage.

[Fairy Godmother and Shang wait on the side of the runway.]

SHANG

Ok girls, start!

FAIRY GODMOTHER

Great use of the dress, Grimhilde. Lovely expressions, Maleficent. Don't look too cute, Snow White. Play with the dress more, Aurora. That's what I'm talking about, Cinderella. Lovely and elegant, Pocahontas. Too strong, tone it down Mulan. There is a certain sex appeal between that facial expression, Jasmine in a good way. There is a quirkiness about you Esmeralda in that walk. Good, Belle. Good, Rapunzel. Tiana, you look ok. Ariel, you have one of the best gowns so far and you are working it! Queen, don't look too sulky, smile a bit more. Tinkerbell, you look so dainty and graceful.

QUEEN (seperate)

No one ever tells me what to do. If I could they'd be off with their heads. Everything is always my way.

_After challenge..._

FAIRY GODMOTHER

That was a pretty good start for a runway walk, I thought several of you did pretty well, whilst others of you need serious practice. It is important for a model to have a graceful walk, whenever she books a job, whenever she struts her stuff down the runway, whenever she presents herself at events. However, we have decided one winner for this challenge. And the winner of this challenge is...

Ariel!

ARIEL

Oh my god! Thank you so much!

[girls clap]

FAIRY GODMOTHER

Congratulations, Ariel! You won the challenge! As a reward, you will be going to a hotel with a jacuzzi and spa retreatment with strawberries, cream and tea.

ARIEL

Oh my god, this can't be happening.

FAIRY GODMOTHER

You also get to choose a friend to go with you to the hotel. Who do you wanna pick?

ARIEL

I will choose...Cinderella.

CINDERELLA

Thank you Ariel!

FAIRY GODMOTHER

Alright girls, there is a limo waiting to take you to the hotel, whilst for the rest of you I will see you at your first photoshoot! Good bye girls!

GIRLS

Bye!

_At the hotel..._

ARIEL (seperate)

The spa retreatment was so relaxing and awesome, and so was the jacuzzi. Waiting for us were honey tea with cream and strawberries, and there was just enough to fll up Cinderella and I.

CINDERELLA

This is so fun. I never been to a spa before.

ARIEL

Really? It's so awesome!

CINDERELLA

How many spas have you been to?

ARIEL

Ummm...too many to count...[giggles]

_Back at home_

ARIEL

Hey girls! We're back!

POCAHONTAS

How was it?

CINDERELLA

It was awesome! You should have been there!

AURORA

Awwww...I wish I went to the spa!

QUEEN (seperate)

I should have made it to the spa, dammit! I want the strawberries and cream all to myself! I would never share my reward with anybody. In case you forgot, everything is always my way.

TIANA (seperate)

The runway challenge was awesome but very challenging, but at the same time this is a competition and it is supposed to have ups and downs like a rollercoaster.

RAPUNZEL

BLUE FAIRY MAIL!

[all girls run down]

"It's time to go back to school. Pack your bags and get ready to learn."

ALL GIRLS

"Love Blue Fairy."

ESMERALDA

Maybe we're gonna dress in sexy uniforms!

CINDERELLA

Or pose in worst school scenarios!

MULAN

Or make out with teachers!

POCAHONTAS

Oh Mulan, you horny girl!

MULAN (seperate)

I'm the girl who loves to have a good time. If you don't like my jokes, don't listen to them.

MULAN

It's only a joke! Geez! If we did then we'd make this show a porno and this is Disney's Next Top Model, not Disney's Next Top Ho!

[all girls laugh]

SNOW WHITE (seperate)

Mulan is so funny. I cannot stop laughing. She is definitely the one to get along with.

_The next day_

[The girls arrive at a classroom, where they meet Hercules, dressed as a sexy teacher.]

HERCULES

Hello girls! Welcome to your first day at school. Please sit down whilst I take your attendance.

[begins roll call]

Well girls, unfortunately I have to tell you that you will be having an assignment. And that assignment...is your first photoshoot today!

[girls cheer]

For the first photoshoot, you girls will all be posing as different school subjects.

Snow White: English

Grimhilde: Mathematics

Cinderella: Biology

Queen: Chemistry

Tinkerbell: Physics

Aurora: Modern Languages

Maleficent: Drama

Ariel: Music

Belle: Visual Art

Jasmine: Geography

Pocahontas: History

Esmeralda: Religious Studies

Mulan: PE

Tiana: Economics

Rapunzel: Computer Science

_After the photoshoot_

TIANA (seperate)

The photoshoot was a lot of fun. It was a very creative theme, and I honestly mistook Hercules and thought that we would be doing paperwork or something. But was a great experience.

AURORA

BLUE FAIRY MAIL!

[all girls rush down]

"Tomorrow you will meet with the judges, and only fourteen of you will continue on the journey towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model."

ALL GIRLS

"Love, Blue Fairy."

JASMINE (seperate)

This is so intense. I don't wanna go home but I might, I might not.

_THE JUDGING ROOM_

BLUE FAIRY

Hello girls!

GIRLS

Hi!

BLUE FAIRY

Welcome to your first judging. Before we begin, I must introduce to you the lovely judges. We have Mary Poppins, former glamour model, who is currently a fashion publicist and author of best time seller Fashion Passion.

MARY POPPINS

Hello girls!

BLUE FAIRY

Noted fashion photographer Hercules!

HERCULES

Hello!

BLUE FAIRY

And our guest judge, former plus sized model and your model mentor, Fairy Godmother!

FAIRY GODMOTHER

It's nice to meet you all again!

BLUE FAIRY

Now let me introduce you to our fabulous prizes. The winner of this competition will receive a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

Alright, so let's get started. The girls did a photoshoot on school subjects, and let's see how they did. First girl up is Snow White.

[Snow White walks up]

SNOW WHITE

Hello.

BLUE FAIRY

Hello, Snow White. What subject were you portraying?

SNOW WHITE

I was portraying English.

BLUE FAIRY

Here is your best shot.

[shot shows]

I think that you look perfectly comfortable, and you have beautiful body language. The only critique I would give to you is to try to make use of your facial feature to make more expressions. You were born with such delicate facial features, yet use them for the photoshoot, and don't just play it safe.

SNOW WHITE

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Next up, Grimhilde. Hello Grimhilde.

[Grimhilde doesn't answer]

[awkward tone] Well, let's take a look at your best shot.

MARY POPPINS

This is a very fierce and stunning photo. You are definitely making creative use of the objects around you, and you are not scared to try different things.

HERCULES

You have such unique beauty, yet you are using it and taking yourself to the next level. I think you did a great job.

BLUE FAIRY

Next up, Cinderella.

CINDERELLA

Hello.

BLUE FAIRY

Here is your best shot.

[shot shows]

How do you think you did?

CINDERELLA

Not bad!

MARY POPPINS

I agree with you. I don't like it, yet I don't hate it. It's just right in the middle for me. You are such a beautiful girl, yet if I saw this in a magazine, I honestly wouldn't stop to look at this page, I'd continue flipping the pages over and over.

BLUE FAIRY

This is Disney's Next TOP Model, not Disney's Next AVERAGE Model. It's not just about resting entirely on your beauty, but it's about taking it to the next level. Practice, practice, practice.

Up next, Queen.

[shot shows]

HERCULES

You have such a strong photo! I think that this is actually one of the best photographs so far. You were definitely working the chemistry set and there was a variety of shots in your film to choose from.

FAIRY GODMOTHER

I have however, at the challenge, heard her say something rude about the dress.

BLUE FAIRY

Why are you doing this? Do you feel that you can do this sort of behaviour in the competition?

QUEEN

I didn't say anything rude.

FAIRY GODMOTHER

Oh really? What about you saying that your dress was ugly and you wanted to behead the designer?

QUEEN

No, I didn't mean that-

BLUE FAIRY

Please be quiet. Having an attractive personality is a part of modelling. This sort of act will only give you a bad reputation. If you want to continue like this, you can forget about being involved in the fashion industry. Models are blank canvases...

QUEEN

OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!

BLUE FAIRY

AND THIS MEANS NOT TALKING OVER THE JUDGES!

[Queen stands there stunned.]

Thank you. You may take your place.

Up next, Tinkerbell.

MARY POPPINS

You look great. You look like a model in this picture.

BLUE FAIRY

Aurora.

AURORA

I was portraying Modern Languages.

[shot shows]

MARY POPPINS

I really don't get the message you are trying to send in this picture. Aurora, what comes into your mind when you hear "Modern Languages"?

AURORA

Well...um...I think that Modern Languages creates a very unique and diverse sense of environment, so I was trying to put unique poses and diverse faces which I thought would reflect that.

MARY POPPINS

But this photo looks like a catastrophe, because I would be like "What is she doing?" since you are all over the place.

BLUE FAIRY

If you took one of the books or pencils and utilised them, you would perhaps have had a better film. Be creative and use whatever is around you.

AURORA

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Up next: Maleficent.

[shot shows]

STUNNER! You are definitely keen to be a high fashion model. I see diva, I see fierce, I see everything. There is emotion within these eyes, yet your face and body language capture the theme perfectly.

MALEFICENT

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Ariel. You were the challenge winner so I congratulate you for that!

ARIEL

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Which subject?

ARIEL

I was Music.

[shot shows]

HERCULES

You look very calm and composed, yet sweet and graceful. I like how you are trying to sing whilst use the piano and other props, and I give you kudos for that.

MARY POPPINS

You look may be a _little_ too relaxed. You are without a doubt one of the prettiest girls in this bunch. You can use your beauty to take it further.

BLUE FAIRY

Belle.

[shot shows]

I love this shot. You look elegant and graceful. J'adore.

HERCULES

You are a joy to work with. You were giving me a variety of poses and expressions, and it was hard for me to choose the best one, just because you were so amazing.

BLUE FAIRY

Jasmine.

[shot shows]

You are a very beautiful girl with curves and an S-line body, yet you need to be aware of your sexiness that you bring to shoots. I admire you for making as much use of the props as you can, yet the fact that you positioned the globe underneath your crotch makes the shoot waaaaaaaaaaay too cool for school.

MARY POPPINS

In fact, you look like a stripper, slash pole dancer, slash XXX in this picture, but in person you look beautiful sexy and calm. This is not a porno academy. If you'd continue like this, I suggest you choose another profession.

BLUE FAIRY

Pocahontas.

[shot shows]

You are working the uniform and you look like a sexy student! I like how you are not just holding the textbook, yet you are giving me a variety of poses within your film, at the same time making use of the skirt and blazer.

Up next: Esmeralda.

ESMERALDA

Hello.

[shot shows]

BLUE FAIRY

You are without a doubt one of the most unique looking girls in this competition, yet I don't see it at all in this photograph. I can tell because you look stiff, confused and even lost.

MARY POPPINS

You look like a robot who's batteries are dying. Try to relax and not be so stiff, because it makes the clients nervous as well.

HERCULES

If you don't understand your theme, in the future please make sure to ask for help.

ESMERALDA

Ok. Thanks.

BLUE FAIRY

Mulan.

[shot shows]

I love it!

HERCULES

You had one of the easiest themes to embody, and you are working it! You look like you are a jock or a volleyball player ready to kick ass!

MULAN

Thank you!

MARY POPPINS

You look absolutely amazing, I see vivacity, I see fierce, I see action, I see beautiful. Well done. You are flirting with the camera with your eyes and I give you kudos for it.

MULAN

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Tiana.

[shot shows]

You look very cute and dainty, and you look like a little Naomi Campbell...

HERCULES

You're right, she looks like a little Naomi Campbell!

BLUE FAIRY

...yet I need to see a more diverse range of faces from your film. Study the magazines and look in the mirror, and practice, practice, practice. Because I can tell in this shot that you don't know what you are doing. When you get home, look in the mirror, and study your face.

TIANA

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Last but not least is Rapunzel.

RAPUNZEL

Hello.

BLUE FAIRY

Amazing! You are flirting with the camera, the smize in your eyes is intense, and you are making excellent use of props around you. Well done.

MARY POPPINS

It's a little too hoochie, try not to be too sexy with your posing, and practice, practice, practice. But other than that your film was not bad.

RAPUNZEL

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Now it is time for the judges to deliberate. And when we call you back, I am going to announce which one of you will be eliminated.

_After deliberation..._

BLUE FAIRY

15 beautiful girls stand before me. But, I only have 14 photographs in my hands. And these photographs represent the 14 of you that will still be in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

Best photo this week goes to...

Belle!

BELLE

Oh my god!

BLUE FAIRY

Congratulations, you are still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

BELLE

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

Runner up for best photo...is Maleficent.

MALEFICENT

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

You're still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

Ariel.

[Ariel steps forward]

Mulan.

Rapunzel.

Grimhilde.

Tinkerbell.

Pocahontas.

Snow White.

Cinderella.

Aurora.

Jasmine.

Tiana.

You're still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

TIANA

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Will Esmeralda and Queen please step forward?

[Esmeralda and Queen step forward]

Two beautiful girls stand before me, but I only have one photo in my hands. And this photo represents the girl that will still be in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. I will only call one name. And the girl that I do not call must immediately return to the house, pack your belongings, and go back home.

Esmeralda, the judges were impressed with your beauty and previous dancing and entertaining experience, and we thought that it would be a guidance for you to model in this competition. You are without a doubt a stunning woman. Your walk this week was alright, but in the photoshoot, you did not even deliver in your film at all. A Top Model can always give a variety of strong pictures, yet you do not seem ready to fulfill this objective yet.

Queen, you stand before me for a very different reason. You have a beautiful variety of proportions in your body that can possibly make you a plus sized model in the fashion world. Your photoshoot this week: stunning. But during the catwalk, your attitude was horrible. We absolutely do not expect you to insult the work of a designer, or the designers themselves. It is very disrespectful. If you cannot have a pleasant personality, you cannot book jobs.

So who stays in this competition?

Queen.

QUEEN

[gasps] Thank you for believing in me.

BLUE FAIRY

There is a lot that you need to prove to us, Queen. Your photograph was beautiful, you can look at this now and be proud of yourself, but what else do you need to work on?

QUEEN

[no emotion, reluctantly] My attitude.

BLUE FAIRY

Yes. Congratulations, you're still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

[Queen steps aside]

Esmeralda. Gorgeous beautiful girl. You have potential to make it into the fashion world with just a little practice. But you have many talents too, dancing, singing, entertaining, yet many doors will open for you, and not just modelling nor because of your amazing look. With a lot more practice and growing up, I believe that you can do this and take yourself to the next level. Go home and practice, this should not be the end, but the beginning of a modelling career for you.

ESMERALDA (exit interview)

I am so disappointed to be the first to go home. I was expecting to go a lot further. [sobs]

[shows Esmeralda's casting picture and first photograph]

I am still glad I managed to do this and I am forever grateful to Blue Fairy and the rest for giving me this opportunity. I know that someday there will be lots of opportunities out there for me, and it's not too late to start right now. I know I can be big, and I will miss the other girls, but I know I can keep in touch with them, just like I can keep in touch with my passion and desire for modelling.

[Esmeralda walks out]

[Cut to fadeout. Esmeralda fades out]

_EPISODE 3 Preview_

BLUE FAIRY

Here's what's coming up on Disney's Next Top Model. The girls get new looks. Some are pleased.

SNOW WHITE

I'm so excited.

BLUE FAIRY

But others are not.

RAPUNZEL

I'm not looking forward to having my long hair cut off.

BLUE FAIRY

And the girls for the first time pose with a male model...in a natural setting. But not long after comes shocking news.

BLUE FAIRY (panel)

Unfortunately due to personal issues the crew learned information that disqualifies her from the competition.


	3. The Girl Who Jumps So High

BLUE FAIRY

Previously on Disney's Next Top Model, the fifteen finalists moved into their new home.

Some girls developed friendships...

[flashback]

POCAHONTAS

Hello, I'm Pocahontas. It's nice to meet you. [shakes hands with Aurora]

AURORA

Pleasure is all mine, Pocahontas.

[flashback ends]

BLUE FAIRY

...whilst others developed tensions.

[flashback]

GRIMHILDE

Will you shut up you bitch!

MALEFICENT

You're a grown ass woman who's almost 30 and you act like a damn obnoxiously childish 3 year old imbecile! Grow up!

QUEEN (seperate)

Listening to Maleficent and Grimhilde fight is just music to my ears. Whatever Maleficent may do seem tough, but I'll be tougher than her to anyone who dares mess with me. They'll have their heads rolled off one by one. [giggles maniacally]

[flashback ends]

BLUE FAIRY

The girls had their first reward challenge involving strutting down the runway. Ariel won the reward challenge, and chjose to share the spa treatment with Cinderella.

The girls also had their first photoshoot portraying school subjects. Some girls excelled, whilst others struggled.

Belle won best photo of the bunch.

Queen and Esmeralda landed in the bottom two, Queen for a bad attitude, and Esmeralda for a weak film. In the end, Esmeralda was the first girl sent home.

14 girls remain, each girl vieing for the top prizes: The winner will have a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

Who will be eliminated tonight?

**OPENING INTRO:**

[theme song of Asia's Next Top Model plays throughout the entire course of the intro.

Cut to scene of photographers taking pictures and multiple snapshots of a silver Hyundai car. The butler opens the car, and several girls step out one by one. All of them are styled in different hairstyles, wearing classy couture dresses, and appear in this order:

SNOW WHITE

GRIMHILDE

CINDERELLA

QUEEN

TINKERBELL

AURORA

MALEFICENT

ARIEL

BELLE

JASMINE

POCAHONTAS

ESMERALDA

MULAN

TIANA

RAPUNZEL

Finally, Blue Fairy appears in the spotlights, all the girls standing behind her, posing in their dresses. The headline "with Blue Fairy" appears near Blue Fairy.]

_Back at the house_

[The girls come back to their home and see Belle's photo on the TV screen]

GIRLS

Wow!

BELLE (seperate)

I can't believe I got best photo of the bunch! It feels so good to have best photograph! I can't wait to rock the next photoshoot!

AURORA

Congratulations, Belle!

BELLE

Thank you!

MALEFICENT

Can you believe that Belle got best photo? I did so much better than her!

QUEEN

I know! This show is like a completely huge rigged joke. I've always had everything my way, everything should go my way. I should never have been in the bottom two. I can't believe I was accused of having a bad attitude when I actually have a calm attitude! If I had a hatchet I could swish it through Blue Fairy's neck anytime.

MALEFICENT

Oh well, we still have long to go. If all goes well then Belle will be eliminated.

SNOW WHITE

Girls! Blue Fairy Mail!

[all girls come down]

"Roses are red, violets are blue, new fresh looks are there for you."

GIRLS

"Love, Blue Fairy."

CINDERELLA

This means something.

MULAN

That means we're gonna get makeovers!

[All girls cheer]

_The next day_

[Girls arrive at a hair salon, where they meet Hercules]

HERCULES

Hello girls!

GIRLS

Hi!

HERCULES

As you all know, we are here in a hair salon, where we are here to give you MAKEOVERS!

[all girls cheer]

It is very important that models are blank canvases, because they would have to be able to work a new look given to them day by day, and new looks elevate the appearances of models day by day.

As much as you are all curious, I have bad news.

[all girls gape]

You will NOT find out what you are getting until your makeover is over.

GIRLS

Awwwwww!

AURORA (seperate)

I am so scared. I love my hair and I don't want them to cut it all off.

RAPUNZEL (seperate)

I'm not looking forward to having my long hair cut off.

SNOW WHITE (seperate)

I'm so excited! I need a new look.

HERCULES

But before we get started I must introduce you to someone. Please say hello to Carlotta, who is the owner of this salon.

CARLOTTA

Hi girls! I will be giving you your makeovers today. I have been a hair stylist since my early 20s, and I have gave high fashion models edgy haircuts and styles, such as Tyra Banks, Naomi Campbell, Verushka, Karolina Kurkova and many other actors and actresses, so you will all be in good hands!

HERCULES

Are you all ready to get started?

GIRLS

YES!

HERCULES

OK LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!

[All girls cheer and rush to the salon chairs.]

BELLE (seperate)

I am so so nervous about what they are gonna give me, but I completely trust Carlotta and the Blue Fairy in what they're doing so I should be fine.

BLUE FAIRY (screen icon)

Belle has an amazing curvy figure and set of facial features. Her hair is just perfect. So we are going to curl it up a bit more like Gisele Bundchen and give her some highlights to make her sparkle and shine.

CARLOTTA

Are you ready?

BELLE

Yes! [sees her new look] Oh my god wow!

[dresses for makeover shoot] I was honestly expecting a much more drastic change, but I will have to rock this look.

[shows before and after picture]

BLUE FAIRY (screen icon)

Jasmine's hair is nice. But that's all it is. Nice. So we are gonna exaggerate her hair, and make it thicker and luscious!

JASMINE

Amazing! I look wild and crazy! Thank you!

[shows before and after picture]

BLUE FAIRY (screen icon)

Cinderella has a very angelic face. What can we do with that girl? We will dye her hair ruby red, and give her deeper, longer and wavier hair!

CINDERELLA

I look my new hair. I never had hair this long down to my waist. It gives me the new edge I need.

[shows before and after picture]

BLUE FAIRY (screen icon)

Aurora has the most high fashion look in the bunch. She has a beautiful jawline, but her hair just gets in the way. So we are going to cut all of that hair off...and make the hair that remains chocolately brown!

AURORA

[wipes tears as her lovely long blonde hair gets cut off] This is so intense...

CARLOTTA

Don't worry, sweetheart, you're gonna look beautiful.

AURORA (seperate)

I was always used to having long hair so I need to have a breathe before I can start thinking again. This is a huge shock for me. [wipes another tear]

ARIEL (seperate)

Aurora was crying about having her hair cut off, and I hope it is not me next because I think that the same fate will happen to me.

AURORA

[clutches now chopped off hair in her hands]

[stares at her now short brown hair]

I was definitely not expecting it at all, but I need some time to get used to it.

[shows before and after picture]

BLUE FAIRY (screen icon)

Pocahontas has lovely long hair and a great skin tone. Her hair is so silky long and shiny, but I have another good look for her. We will cut her hair all the way to the chin, give her an angled bob, as well as a long bang.

POCAHONTAS

[looks in the mirror] Oh my god wow! I never had my hair cut that short! I love it!

[shows before and after picture]

BLUE FAIRY (screen icon)

Tiana has lovely curly hair. I do not have the heart to chop it all off. So we are going to straighten her hair and give her a bang.

[shows before and after picture]

BLUE FAIRY (screen icon)

Grimhilde has long black hair. It holds her down a bit, and gets in the way of her unique facial features. She wants to be the fairest in the land? Well I have a look for her. We will cut that long hair off, and dye it platinum blonde.

GRIMHILDE

[stares in shock at her now blonde short hair]

CARLOTTA

What's the matter?

GRIMHILDE

[continues to stare at the mirror coldly and fearfully]

GRIMHILDE (seperate)

I hate it. Because of this crap hair style Snow White will take away my title of being the fairest woman alive. But I cannot let this affect me in terms of wht I wanna accomplish in this competition.

[shows before and after picture]

BLUE FAIRY (screen icon)

Queen has a curvy full figure. She needs a look to go with that body. So we will give her curlier, fuller, longer hair.

QUEEN (seperate)

I love my new look. I knew I'd get everything my way.

[shows before and after picture]

BLUE FAIRY (screen icon)

Ariel, my dear. I think that you need some fiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ahhhhhhhhhhh! So we will dye your hair orange and give you a big lion mane!

ARIEL (seperate)

I feel beautiful, confident and powerful with this new look. I look like a high fashion beast that can roar at anyone, so I think that the whole world should watch out!

[shows before and after picture]

BLUE FAIRY (screen icon)

Maleficent. What can we do with a stunning, alienesque face? We are going to bleach your eyebrows.

MALEFICENT (seperate)

I am happily satisfied with the change. Even though it is not a drastic change, it still is a change. I definitely got more sense of evil in me with this, so the girls should be worried about me taking over them in this competition.

[shows before and after picture]

BLUE FAIRY (screen icon)

Snow White screams cuteness. Cute face, cute hair. But cute doesn't make it into this industry. That's why she gets a long long weave!

SNOW WHITE (seperate)

This is everything I wanted and more. I look so awesome. I always wanted long hair.

[shows before and after picture]

BLUE FAIRY (screen icon)

Tinkerbell has a pixie look. But I know what wil transform her to a high fashion model. We will dye her hair black and make it longer.

[shows before and after picture]

BLUE FAIRY (screen icon)

Mulan has a unique edgy look. The classical Chinese beauty, what can we do with her? We will dye her hair light brown, and give her a bang and edgy angled layers to her hair.

MULAN

Oh my god! I look like a K-pop star!

[shows before and after picture]

BLUE FAIRY (screen icon)

Rapunzel can handle almost any hair in the world. Let's give her...brown short hair.

RAPUNZEL

[glares at the mirror as her long blonde hair is being cut off]

[stares at her new short brown hair]

RAPUNZEL (seperate)

I hate it. It doesn't look like me at all.

[shows before and after picture]

_Back at the house..._

GRIMHILDE

I am so pissed off. I don't like my makeover. That damned Carlotta only gave the most beautiful looks to other girls. Uggh...it pains me to hear them rejoicing about their new hair, and it gives me a headache!

SNOW WHITE

I just love my new hair!

AURORA

[cries in Pocahontas' chest, Pocahontas hugs her] I never had short hair before.

POCAHONTAS

Come now, Aurora, you gotta be strong! We all have to be blank canvas and do what we have to do. Besides, I think your new look makes you look more mature and modelesque. It suits your high fashion face very well.

AURORA

Thank you Pocahontas! I love your new look too!

ARIEL

You look like Tyra Banks, Tiana!

TIANA

I do? Thanks! I think that the makeover makes you look more wild and animalesque, but in a great way! You look awesome!

ARIEL

Thank you!

BELLE

Girls! Blue Fairy Mail!

[all girls rush down]

"Ever wanted to be a movie star? Well, here is your chance, you can do so, trying to find the prince of your dreams in your very own cut."

GIRLS

"Love, Blue Fairy."

MULAN

I think we're doing an acting challenge! I'm so excited!

ARIEL

Me too! I can't wait to get started!

QUEEN

Acting, my ass.

_The next day..._

[The girls arrive at Disney Studios, where they meet Hercules.]

HERCULES

Hello girls!

GIRLS

Hi!

HERCULES

Do you know why you're here? Well, today you are going to be doing an acting challenge. You girls today are going to be doing a commercial of your own for an assigned object that is given to you.

Snow White: Lipstick

Grimhilde: Eyeshadow

Cinderella: Shoes

Queen: Jewelry Box

Tinkerbell: Slippers

Aurora: Comb

Maleficent: Shampoo

Ariel: Lotion

Belle: Mascara

Jasmine: Hairpin

Pocahontas: Mirror

Mulan: Ribbon

Tiana: Hairbow

Rapunzel: Ring

You have 15 minutes to write your script. It cannot be over 30 seconds long.

_15 minutes later_.

You have exactly 30 seconds to commercialize your product. First girl up is Aurora. Go.

AURORA

When my hair is perfect, I really need a hairdo. I could use this hair comb to do the trick. It is really...oh my god what am I doing?

HERCULES

Keep going, Aurora!

AURORA

Oh god I can't...ummmmm...jeweled...comb...Buy this comb. You need this comb. A comb.

AURORA (seperate)

I am so embarassed! I couldn't even remember half my script and I was stuttering the whole time! (weeps)

TIANA

It's a hairbow. It's pretty. It's cute. I can't help but wear it in my hair all day. I need a hairbow. It's a hairbow. It's long and silky. It's...it's a hairbow!

TIANA (seperate)

I did sooooooooo bad!

POCAHONTAS

Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all? The fairest one is me. A mirror. What else can it be used for? To make sure I get out on a good day and show the world the real me. I need this magic glass to make me look the beautiful person I am. All trouble are over! No blemishes, no marks, that's why my face is 100% perfect, with the help of this mirror.

[all girls cheer and applaud]

SNOW WHITE

I...uh...ummm...

CINDERELLA

...and I...

MALEFICENT

Uggghhhh I give up.

JASMINE

I need to do my hair every single day. With the help of this hairpin I can create a hundred different hairstyles, from ponytails to braids to...anything you can imagine! Hairpins can do the trick. Watch. Having a hairpin to accompanymy silky hair never felt this easy.

BELLE

I need a new look for my lashes with this mascara. With mascara you can always make your lashes look thicker longer and lighter. Now look at me! My makeup is perfect for a party!

QUEEN

Hey girlies! What's up yall! I have a surprise that awaits you all bitches out there-

HERCULES

CUT! Commercial girls don't say "bitch"! That is very inappropriate! But carry on anyway...

QUEEN

...which is a jewelry box to store your stuff in.

QUEEN (seperate)

I can't believe that Hercules stopped me. I deserve to win this challenge.

TINKERBELL

...

RAPUNZEL

...

ARIEL

Lotion. I apply it on my skin, and my skin will look beautiful. Because of this, my skin is smooth, delicate and soft, and blemish free.

GRIMHILDE

When I put eyeshadow on, I look powerful, and...most of all I feel very confident. With new eyeshadow I can make a perfect look for a ballroom to go to hang out with my friends. My makeup is perfect for a party, so come down and try this eyeshadow on, because once you do, you will look like the lady you always wanted to be. The first step to do is to actually put on eyeshadow, use it and then dedicate yourself to...

HERCULES

CUT! Too long.

GRIMHILDE (seperate)

I was just getting to the good bit! How dare he?

MULAN

What can I do with this ribbon? Well I can use it in a variety of different ways. I could use it as an accessory, by tying it around my wrist, or by simply putting it in my hair. You can use this to make a variety of hairstyles that you ever dreamed of. Look. I can make a bun or plaits. Or even simply as a headband.

HERCULES

You girls all managed to complete this challenge, well done. Some of you did well, but many of you struggled. It is important as a model to keep your composure and not be afraid to take risks. Several of you were natural, and one of you, and you know who you are, need to watch your language because you want to have your commercial applicable to a general audience.

However, I have chosen one winner. And the winner of this challenge...

...is Pocahontas!

POCAHONTAS

Oh my god! [sobs]

HERCULES

Congratulations, you win a $1,000 shopping spree for Fendi, and you get to go there right now, and shop for anything you want!

POCAHONTAS

Thank you so much!

HERCULES

Have fun, Pocahontas, and I will see you girls tomorrow for your next photoshoot! Bye girls!

GIRLS

Bye!

_At Fendi_

POCAHONTAS

Hmmmm, so many choices! I don't know what to buy! [giggles]

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

Fendi is even more awesome than I thought. It's a leading fashion line and there are so many awesome bags and accessories to wear. I chose the bags and the watches, they are really awesome. This is my first set of high fashion clothing and accessories. [holds up shopping bags to the camera]

_Back at home..._

POCAHONTAS

Hey girls! I'm home!

RAPUNZEL

How was it!

POCAHONTAS

It was awesome! You should have been there!

MULAN

Damn girl! That's a lotta stuff!

POCAHONTAS

They look lovely, don't they?

QUEEN (seperate)

Pocahontas is a stupid selfish girl. She didn't deserve that shopping spree in the first place. I did. Even if she did she could have shared her goodies with the others - no, she should have bought something for me! Ugghhhh I'm really pissed off right now!

SNOW WHITE

Blue Fairy Mail!

[all girls go down]

"Do you speak for the trees? If yes, be ready to feel the grass and nature on your knees."

GIRLS

"Love, Blue Fairy."

CINDERELLA

Maybe we will be forest spirits or something.

_The next day.._

[The girls arrive at a nature reserve, where they meet Hercules and Tarzan. All girls cheer.]

HERCULES

Good morning girls!

GIRLS

Good morning!

HERCULES

This is where you will be doing your photoshoot...the beautiful scenery. Here you will be working with male model, Tarzan for this photoshoot!

TARZAN

Hi girls!

HERCULES

Do you girls remember the book "The Lorax" by Dr Seuss?

GIRLS

Yes!

HERCULES

Do you remember how the Lorax speaks for the trees?

GIRLS

YES!

HERCULES

Well girls! You will be posing as the Lorax's wife, and YOU will speak for the trees too! Your Lorax will of course be Tarzan, whom you will take to work as a pair to make a great shot!

GIRLS

[Cheering]

HERCULES

Are you all ready to get started?

GIRLS

Yes!

HERCULES

Ok let's go!

_After photoshoot..._

[We surprisingly meet all of a sudden in the judging room, faster than expected.]

BLUE FAIRY

Hello girls. As you can see, there are only THIRTEEN of you at the moment, and one girl is missing. Unfortunately due to personal issues the crew learned information from Queen that disqualifies her from the competition. Hence Queen's photo will not be viewed in panel, and therefore she will not be returning to the competition. However, we will still continue with judging.

Here we have our fabulous judges, Mary Poppins: former glamour model, fashion publicist and author.

MARY POPPINS

Hi girls!

BLUE FAIRY

Hercules, noted fashion photographer.

HERCULES

Hey girls!

BLUE FAIRY

And our guest judge, male model, who you all worked with, Tarzan.

TARZAN

Hey girls again!

BLUE FAIRY

And to our fabulous prizes. The winner of this competition will receive a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

Alright everybody, let's get started with judging. The girls for this photoshoot had to pose as the Lorax's wife. This was a special photoshoot as it was sponsored by WWF Organization in Disneyland, protesting against deforestation.

First girl up is Cinderella.

CINDERELLA

Hello.

BLUE FAIRY

Let's take a look at your best photo.

[shows photo]

TARZAN

When I worked with you on set you seemed to struggle a bit, and I don't think that you really understood this concept.

BLUE FAIRY

You have such an exotic face, and you could have used that face to show some emotion, a bit of passion to protest against deforestation. Look in the mirror, and practice practice practice.

CINDERELLA

Ok. Thanks.

BLUE FAIRY

Up next: Mulan.

MULAN

Hello.

BLUE FAIRY

Let's take a look at your best photo.

[shows photo]

HERCULES

Beautiful photo, once again! You look like a warrior princess, ready to fight off evil woodcutters about to chop down the tree. I think you did an amazing job and there was a variety to choose from.

BLUE FAIRY

Tiana. Let's take a look at your best photo.

[shows photo]

Wow, Tiana! This is an amazing jump for you from last week. You have a high fashion look, and you are using it very well! I see passion, I see emotion in your eyes. Great job.

TIANA

Thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

Snow White. Let's take a look at your best photo.

[shows photo]

There is a certain quirkiness in this shoot, and you are not bringing toughness or anger into the photo like most of the girls were doing, but you seemed to take a different approach, and it worked really well! You look so elegant and graceful. You look like a tree nymph, and I am pleased with this photo.

SNOW WHITE

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Rapunzel.

RAPUNZEL

Hello.

BLUE FAIRY

I heard that you hated your makeover.

RAPUNZEL

Ok, I admit that I did hate it, but I am just getting used to it. I apologise on my behalf to anybody, for my bad attitude, so now I will take it more seriously and appreciate what I am given.

BLUE FAIRY

I admire you for saying this, and I love how you are keep a cool attitude, even when I ask you this question. Now let's take a look at your best photo.

[shows photo]

HERCULES

You have huge doll-like eyes, yet you seem to be resting on them. You struggled a lot on set, and all I see is a girl who is simply staring into the camera, and not grasping her true potential.

BLUE FAIRY

Pocahontas. You were the challenge winner, congratulations!

POCAHONTAS

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

Well, let's take a look at your best photo.

MARY POPPINS

I think that it is a lovely shot. Your skin tone works well, the hair works well, you look like an Indian queen in this photo, a free spirit ready to protect the trees. Definitely a step up from last week. I can tell that you definitely know your angles well.

POCAHONTAS

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Tinkerbell. Here is your best shot.

[shows photo]

Your photograph is alright, and your body is good. But the face is one big mess, and the mouth is definitely one that needs controlling. As a model we need to know how to control our facial features, and every model has something we need to learn to master. And not only this, Hercules had to come to set and help you, because you did not seem to understand what he was saying, and in the challenge, you didn't deliver at all!

HERCULES

It was hard to work with you, and in fact I had to keep stopping to tell you what to do.

BLUE FAIRY

I understand that there is a language barrier between some of us, however you must know that if you don't understand you need to ask questions. Speaking fairy language, I can help you.

(fairy language) Now tell me, can you speak English?

TINKERBELL

(fairy language) A tiny bit. I can communicate with simple words and phrases.

BLUE FAIRY

(fairy language) For the first weeks, did you feel lost because you didn't understand what we were saying?

TINKERBELL

(fairy language) Yes, that happens sometimes.

BLUE FAIRY

(fairy language) So there were many times you didn't understand. Why didn't you ask anybody for help?

TINKERBELL

(fairy language) I was a little afraid Hercules would yell at me. I thought that if I asked too much he would lose patience.

HERCULES

Ask questions! That's the key!

BLUE FAIRY

So make sure that you ask questions because that is a very quick way to finding answers.

TINKERBELL

Jingle.

BLUE FAIRY

Aurora. I heard that you were crying about your hair, how do you feel now?

AURORA

Oh, I'm fine now, thanks for asking. [forcing a smile on her face]

BLUE FAIRY

Let's have a look at your best photo.

[shows photo]

MARY POPPINS

This photo is not good, it is borderline satisfactory. You look a little sleepy and playing it safe. The only thing I see in this picture is a pretty girl resting on her beauty, and the fact that she cannot seem to push it further. I know Mommy and Daddy gave you a high fashion face, but that is no reason to not push it.

BLUE FAIRY

Maleficent.

[shows photo]

I love it!

HERCULES

You were easy to work with again. You had a variety of faces within your film, and the evil concept worked too! You look like a tree witch ready to curse anybody ready to invade the trees.

MALEFICENT

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

Grimhilde.

[shows photo]

MARY POPPINS

I don't like this shot much. You have such a beautiful face, but in this one I think you look bored.

GRIMHILDE

I was trying to smize and look fierce.

BLUE FAIRY

Only you think it that way, the others may not. That's why you should look in the mirror and practice, practice, practice.

GRIMHILDE

Ok.

BLUE FAIRY

Belle.

[shows photo]

I was pretty shocked when I saw this photo, you look lost and a little confused. This photo is almost a completely let down from last week. If you want to win, prove to us that you deserve it by staying consistently on top and producing excellent photos.

BELLE

I can do better.

BLUE FAIRY

Jasmine.

JASMINE

Hello.

BLUE FAIRY

Here is your best photo.

[shows photo]

Wow, the eyes are like piercing gemstones! You look absolutely stunning in this shoot. I would definitely stop at this to look at this photo if this was a magazine cover.

JASMINE

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Last but not least is Ariel.

[shows photo]

MARY POPPINS

Your photo was interesting because you and Snow White were the only two girls that decided to take a more peaceful and graceful approach. However Snow White works it better, yet you need to be aware of your angles. Other than that, your face looks really gorgeous.

ARIEL

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Now it is time for the judges to deliberate. Even though Queen is gone, there is STILL going to be an elimination. Queen is no longer part of the competition, therefore as a result of hard work paid off for some of you, there must be an elimination. When I call you back, I will announce which one of you will be eliminated.

_After deliberation..._

BLUE FAIRY

Thirteen beautiful girls stand before me. BUT. I only have TWELVE photographs in my hands. And these photographs represent the twelve of you that will still be in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

Best photo goes to the girl who will have her photo on the cover of WWF Magazine.

GIRLS

Whoa!

BLUE FAIRY

And that girl is...

Mulan!

GIRLS

[gasp]

MULAN

Oh my god, thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

You're getting better! Congratulations, you're still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. And your photograph will be shown on the cover of WWF Magazine!

MULAN

Thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

You deserve it.

MULAN

I can't wait to look at it!

[all girls applaud[

BLUE FAIRY

Runner up for best photo is...

Tiana!

TIANA

Wow!

BLUE FAIRY

Wow is right! You moved from near bottom to near top, and have improved vastly, and I am very impressed. Keep it up. Congratulations, you are still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

TIANA

Thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

Snow White.

SNOW WHITE

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Keep this up. Another improvement.

SNOW WHITE

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Pocahontas.

Maleficent.

Jasmine.

Ariel.

Belle.

BLUE FAIRY

Belle...you really need to be consistent. You almost landed yourself in the bottom two.

BELLE

I can do better.

BLUE FAIRY

Congratulations.

BELLE

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Aurora.

Cinderella.

Grimhilde.

BLUE FAIRY

Will Rapunzel and Tinkerbell please step forward?

[both step forward]

Two beautiful girls stand before me, but I only have one photograph in my hands. And this photograph represents the girl who is still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. I will only call one name, and the girl that I do not call must immediately return to the house, pack your belongings, and leave.

I am SHOCKED to see that both of you are in the bottom two right now, because both of your photographs last week were near stellar. However, you both have different reasons for being in the bottom two.

Rapunzel, your photo last week was stellar, however this week, you failed miserably during this photoshoot. The judges are left wondering about whether you can handle the fast paced world of modelling, despite your unique facial features that can dominate the industry next season. Because a model has to keep consistency as the industry continues to grow taller and taller like a skyscraper.

Tinkerbell, your photo this week was ok. But you did not even deliver in the acting challenge. And you did not even have the heart to ask for help when you needed it. It seems as if you cannot find directions, and as a model you need to be independent, and learn to find the directions on the map, north, south, east, west to make your photo suitable for the brief.

So who stays in this competition?

Rapunzel.

RAPUNZEL

Oh my god! Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

You are much better than this photograph Rapunzel. Look at it now. Do you see how this pushed you down the cliff all the way to the dead end?

RAPUNZEL

[nod]

BLUE FAIRY

Someone learned a big lesson. You need to tighten your belt and work hard. In fact all of you out there need to bring your A-game. I want to see a beautiful picture next week. Congratulations, you are still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

RAPUNZEL

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Tinkerbell, what happened? You gave up! Disney's Next Top Model doesn't want a girl to give up. But don't take this too personally, just because there is no room for you in this competition doesn't mean that it's the end of modelling for you. Go out there and race your heart out to find these opportunities. And make sure to ASK FOR HELP if you need it. That's what you need. Even if you meet a hot tempered photographer, and you ask for help and he or she yells at you, THAT'S FINE. You were doing what was best for your ego. Go on forth and look for opportunities out there.

TINKERBELL (exit interview)

(fairy language) I am so disappointed and sad, I knew I should have asked for help, but I was afraid I would be so misunderstood. But I'm grateful that the Blue Fairy helped me and knew exactly what I was thinking.

[shows before and after shot morphing, and first and second photoshoot]

I am just going to continue to keep knocking on doors until somebody answers me, and hopefully become a model all on my own. I need to learn English more, and hopefully it will help me too. I will miss the girls, and I wish them the best of luck in the competition.

[Tinkerbell heads for the limo]

[shows makeover fadeout, Tinkerbell fades out]

[credits]

_EPISODE 4 PREVIEW_

BLUE FAIRY

Here's what's coming up on Disney's Next Top Model. Some girls celebrate Queen's departure.

MALEFICENT

Finally the tyrannic bitch is gone!

BLUE FAIRY

And the girls at the next reward challenge face thrills and spills.

CINDERELLA

It's like totally crazy, and if you slip you die.

BLUE FAIRY

The girls are shocked about their next photoshoot.

HERCULES

You girls will be posing...nude.

[several girls gape]

BLUE FAIRY

The photoshoot causes one of the girls to break down in panel.

BLUE FAIRY (panel)

Why did you come here?

AURORA

I just don't know if this is up to my free will or not. [cries]


	4. The Girl Who is Colourless

BLUE FAIRY

Previously on Disney's Next Top Model, the remaining fourteen girls each got their makeovers. Some girls embraced their looks...

[flashback]

CINDERELLA

I love my new hair. I never had hair this long down to my waist. It gives me the new edge I need.

SNOW WHITE (seperate)

This is everything I wanted and more. I look so awesome. I always wanted long hair.

BLUE FAIRY

...whilst others struggled to.

AURORA (seperate)

I am so scared. I love my hair and I don't want them to cut it all off.

RAPUNZEL (seperate)

I hate it. It doesn't look like me at all.

BLUE FAIRY

The girls also had to do a challenge with an assigned objects. Several girls shone, like Pocahontas.

POCAHONTAS

Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all? The fairest one is me. A mirror. What else can it be used for? To make sure I get out on a good day and show the world the real me. I need this magic glass to make me look the beautiful person I am. All trouble are over! No blemishes, no marks, that's why my face is 100% perfect, with the help of this mirror.

BLUE FAIRY

Whilst others struggled.

QUEEN

Hey girlies! What's up yall! I have a surprise that awaits you all bitches out there-

HERCULES

CUT! Commercial girls don't say "bitch"! That is very inappropriate! But carry on anyway...

BLUE FAIRY

The girls did a WWF sponspored photoshoot, where the posed with Lorax Tarzan as the Lorax's wife. However, at panel shocking news arose.

BLUE FAIRY (panel)

Unfortunately due to personal issues the crew learned information from Queen that disqualifies her from the competition.

[flashback end]

BLUE FAIRY

However there was still an elimination, and Tinkerbell was eliminated for lack of being able to communicate with the other crew, and for not knowing which direction she had to go.

Twelve girls remain, all vieing for the top prizes. The winner will have a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

Who will be eliminated tonight?

**OPENING INTRO:**

[theme song of Asia's Next Top Model plays throughout the entire course of the intro.

Cut to scene of photographers taking pictures and multiple snapshots of a silver Hyundai car. The butler opens the car, and several girls step out one by one. All of them are styled in different hairstyles, wearing classy couture dresses, and appear in this order:

SNOW WHITE

GRIMHILDE

CINDERELLA

QUEEN

TINKERBELL

AURORA

MALEFICENT

ARIEL

BELLE

JASMINE

POCAHONTAS

ESMERALDA

MULAN

TIANA

RAPUNZEL

Finally, Blue Fairy appears in the spotlights, all the girls standing behind her, posing in their dresses. The headline "with Blue Fairy" appears near Blue Fairy.]

_Back at the house_

[The girls come back to their home and see Mulan's photo on the TV screen]

MULAN (seperate)

I won best photo! It is so awesome. And my photo is going to be on the cover of WWF magazine! It was such a fun time. I will never forget working with Tarzan.

BELLE (seperate)

I am seriously almost screwed right now. I won best photo in the first judging, yet I slid so far down the cliff. I need to prove myself that I CAN stay on top and do this.

RAPUNZEL

Congratulations Mulan!

MULAN

Thank you!

POCAHONTAS

Blue Fairy Mail!

[all girls rush down]

"Are you all fashionistas? Well if you are, then you are invited to a wardrobe hunt tomorrow."

ALL GIRLS

"Love, Blue Fairy."

SNOW WHITE

I think we will have a dress up or makeup challenge or something!

CINDERELLA (seperate)

Last week, Queen got disqualified from the competition. For some girls it was shock, but for others like me it was a relief. She is undoubtly INSANE.

[flashback]

QUEEN

I do NOT have a temper! How dare you say such a thing! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!

QUEEN

OFF WITH HER HEAD!

CINDERELLA (seperate)

It just feels so good. I won't live with psychotic people who throw tantrums at people like that. There's no need for it.

MALEFICENT (seperate)

Finally the tyrannic bitch is gone!

AURORA

Yipeeee! The so-called Queen is gone!

CINDERELLA

[clutching Aurora's hands] I know right? This is so awesome! No more bitches in the house!

GRIMHILDE (seperate)

No more bitches, huh? I am the real bitch in this house for your information, yet the fairest in the land. I can knock you bitches down one by one like bowling pins anytime. I'm the bowling ball.

_The next day..._

[The girls arrive at Marks and Spender, where they meet Fairy Godmother, their model mentor.]

FAIRY GODMOTHER

Hello ladies!

GIRLS

Hi!

FAIRY GODMOTHER

As you all see here, we are currently in Marks and Spender, where you will all be choosing awesome outfits. BUT there is one catch. You will be divided into groups of three, each group will be given a theme, and your group members will have to dress up in an outfit in a way that suits your assigned theme.

Glam: Snow White, Aurora, Maleficent

Sexy: Grimhilde, Ariel, Pocahontas

Lolita: Cinderella, Jasmine, Tiana

Classy: Belle, Mulan, Rapunzel.

You will all have 15 minutes to find your outfits, as well as to put on makeup.

Are you all ready to do this?

GIRLS

YES!

FAIRY GODMOTHER

Starting in 3! 2! 1! GO!

[All girls race]

CINDERELLA

It's all a matter of getting the best stuff and looking perfect. It's like totally crazy, and if you slip at impressing the brief then you die.

_15 minutes later..._

[The girls all return just in the nick of time, with their outfits.

Snow White appears wearing a fancy black sleeveless dress with bows at the waist, hair pulled up into a bun, and silver earrings, rings and bracelets. She has peach blush and pinkish red lipstick, complete with black high heels.

Aurora appears wearing a sleeveless long silver gown with a diamond bracelet, a sparkling necklace, and red lipstick with brown eyeshadow. She has white heels.

Maleficent appears in a glittery purple long sleeved dress with crimson heels, but minimal makeup.

Grimhilde appears in a bright red sleeveless red short tight dress, with brown stockings, red boots, red lipstick and red eyeshadow with heavy blush and mascara.

Ariel appears in a turqoise long dress with green bowed heels, natural makeup, and red lipstick.

Pocahontas appears in a sleeveless pink tank top completely exposing the midriff and denim shorts. She has shocking pink heels and a face caked with pink lipstick, eyeshadow and blush.

Cinderella, Jasmine and Tiana all take the cute Sweet Lolita look. All of them carry pink flowery frilled umbrellas, have white stockings and have makeup similar to one another, and all have pink lipstick and eyeshadow, but completely dolled up make up and coloured contacts.

Cinderella wears a Victorian style frilled blouse with a pink rose brooch, a frilly pink skirt with bows on the waist and the hem, as well as pink Mary Janes. She has ribbons in her hair.

Jasmine wears a red trimmed pinafore dress with rose patterns, puffed sleeves, and red bowed Mary Janes. There are also roses and buttercups in her hair and flower chains on her wrists.

Tiana wears a blue Alice in Wonderland like dress with the apron, navy blue Mary Janes, light blue gloves and gigantic hairbows to make her pigtails.

Belle appears in a gold layered dress with gold gloves and shoes, and bronze makeup.

Mulan appears with black pants, black shirt, black cardigan, black stockings and black heels with a black handbag. She goes for the natural look.

Rapunzel appears in a dark purple suit with a huge brimmed hat and a handbag.]

FAIRY GODMOTHER

You girls all look amazing. However I will judge each group individually. First up, we have the "glam" group. Can you describe your look as a group?

MALEFICENT

When we hear "glam" we like to think that we are cultured, elegant and supreme, and I think that we are women of class. I believe that the dresses and styles reflect our class and style, and I believe we managed to achieve that.

FAIRY GODMOTHER

Your selection of dress is alright, although you could try to tone it down with the jewelry, just so that it does not look all over the place and too flashy.

Next up is the "sexy" group. I am frowning a little bit because all I see at the moment is a wardrobe explosion. What does "sexy" mean to you?

GRIMHILDE

We look at sexy as sultry, attractive and seducing, and I believe that I particularly managed to reflect that, and sexy to us is all about attracting men just to have sex. Sexy is a fashion line that immediately attracts attention of another and I am happy with it. I think I particularly look sexy.

FAIRY GODMOTHER

I am actually really disappointed because it clearly shows that you all failed to work together as a group. You're only describing your own look narcissistically and it shows because you clearly don't want to share and work co-operatively. Although Ariel's concept is alright, you are all over the place. You've basically given "sexy" a bad name and went from sexy to slutty.

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

I'm so pissed off! Grimhilde told me to wear the damn clothes, she said that it would attract anyone. But we didn't do a good job at all. I actually thought I looked like a slut but since time was running out and I had no idea what else to pick, I just picked the damned set!

FAIRY GODMOTHER

Next up is Lolita. You all look really adorable. Can you describe this concept?

CINDERELLA

When we think about Lolita we think the sweet kind of Lolita, so we decided to take this concept and show our soft, sweet and innocent personalities within this. I think that our colours and makeup giving us the doll look reflect that too, because it shows that we are the approachable sort of people.

FAIRY GODMOTHER

We know that the Sweet Lolita look is very common, but you also could have looked at other sub categories of Lolita, such as Gothic, Princess, Classic Lolita etc. The makeup is a bit over the top and covers your natural beauty a bit too much, but your clothes are perfect for a day out.

Last but not least is the classy group. Please describe it.

RAPUNZEL

We take a more traditional Victorian and Europeanesque sort of approach, so we try to be more classic and more relatively calm and composed like the olden days, and I think that the more subtle characters reflect on our decency.

FAIRY GODMOTHER

But classy doesn't have to be old. It can be contemporary classy too. Your selection of clothing is pretty good, although I feel that you all could have done something with your hair and exaggerated the makeup a bit more, which is on the bland side.

I have now evaluated all four groups, but there is one group which is the winning team. And that team is...

Lolita Team!

[Cinderella, Jasmine and Tiana cheer]

You have all worked hard and managed to work as a team, and it shows, yet you have managed to choose the clothes which fit your personalities too. However, there can only be ONE challenge winner. And that challenge winner has managed to show her sweet personality within Lolita. And that girl is...

Cinderella.

CINDERELLA

Yay!

CINDERELLA (seperate)

WOOHOO! I won my first challenge!

FAIRY GODMOTHER

Congratulations, you have the opportunity to keep these clothes, as well as win a $1,200 shopping spree at Marks and Spender - today!

CINDERELLA

Oh my god, thank you so much!

FAIRY GODMOTHER

Thank you all so much for participating, and I will see you later! Bye girls!

GIRLS

Bye!

[Meanwhile, Cinderella is all alone at Marks and Spender, shopping with her spree. She has bought a big collection of more classy and Lolita clothing.]

_Back at the house..._

CINDERELLA

Back home again!

SNOW WHITE

How was it?

CINDERELLA

It was so much fun!

GRIMHILDE (seperate)

This was my style of sexy! I can't believe that old bitch criticised me like this! I have my freedom of expression which shows my personality through the damn colour red! Ok?

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

I was so humiliated at the challenge today for wearing such a ridiculous outfit, yet I am not going to let Grimhilde affect me in this competition.

TIANA

BLUE FAIRY MAIL!

[all girls rush down]

"Don't you want to go somewhere over the rainbow?"

GIRLS

"Love Blue Fairy."

RAPUNZEL

What does this mean?

BELLE

Maybe we will be posing with a beast guarding a pot full of gold?

CINDERELLA

Or actually being on a rainbow?

_The next day_.

[The girls walk into a studio, where they meet Shang and Hercules.]

SHANG

Hi girls!

GIRLS

Hi!

SHANG

I am your creative director, and I will be helping you in this photoshoot. It will be a fun photoshoot, you know why girls?

HERCULES

You girls will each be portraying different colours!

Snow White: Red

Grimhilde: White

Cinderella: Silver

Aurora: Pink

Maleficent: Purple

Ariel: Brown

Belle: Yellow

Jasmine: Blue

Pocahontas: Gold

Mulan: Orange

Tiana: Green

Rapunzel: Black

SHANG

However, there is one catch. Why is that, Hercules?

HERCULES

Because you girls will all be posing...nude.

[all girls gape]

JASMINE (seperate)

He said that we would be posing nude and I was like...no way!

AURORA (seperate)

I don't want to pose nude. It doesn't match who I am.

SHANG

You girls will be covered in body paint, jewels, and will be holding a precious gem that is the same colour as the colour you are portraying.

HERCULES

Are you ready girls?

GIRLS

YES!

SHANG

OK GIRLS LET'S GO!

_After the photoshoot_

CINDERELLA (seperate)

The photoshoot was alright. I just hope I don't land in the bottom two because my photos at the moment are just...average.

AURORA

I was so embarassed! My breasts and nipples were exposed! (sobbing)

POCAHONTAS

Don't cry, Aurora! You did perfectly well! Don't worry, every woman has them. We all had the same experience. It's nothing to be ashamed of.

MALEFICENT

Girls! Blue Fairy Mail!

[all girls rush]

"Tomorrow you will meet with the judges. Only 12 will continue in the running to be Disney's Next Top Model."

GIRLS

"Love, Blue Fairy."

_At panel..._

BLUE FAIRY

Hello girls!

GIRLS

Hi!

BLUE FAIRY

Welcome to judging, once again. Let me introduce you once again to the judges, Mary Poppins: former glamour model, fashion publicist and author.

MARY POPPINS

Hi girls!

BLUE FAIRY

Hercules, noted fashion photographer.

HERCULES

Hey girls!

BLUE FAIRY

And our guest judge, creative director Shang.

SHANG

Hey girls!

BLUE FAIRY

And to our fabulous prizes. The winner of this competition will receive a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

Let's get started, each girl did a NUDE photoshoot, portraying a different colour. Up first is Grimhilde. Let's see your best shot.

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

I am very shocked to see this shot, not in a good way. Grimhilde, what do you think of when you see the colour white?

GRIMHILDE

I try to think about being very haunting an ghostlike.

MARY POPPINS

I don't see it at all in this photograph. In fact instead of ghostlike, you look very sleepy, and if it could fit an alternative brief, it could be a commercial for a heroin ad.

[several girls gape]

BLUE FAIRY

Pocahontas.

[shows shot]

You look so classy and elegant in this shot. I absolutely love it. You scream out a million dollars, and I would want to buy the gemstone anytime.

POCAHONTAS

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Snow White.

[shows shot]

SHANG

Wow, I actually like this shot. You are a sweet innocent girl, yet you are showing us anotherside of yourself. You seem to be taking the sin, devilish version of red, I see anger, I see passion, I see emotion, I see fire, and I see strong. Keep this up. You did an amazing job.

BLUE FAIRY

Cinderella.

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

Oh my goodness, I actually love this shot! You look so beautiful and classy, and I see immense progression in your work. I am starting to like you now, so keep up the great work.

BLUE FAIRY

Aurora. How was the photoshoot?

AURORA

It was a little hard. [starts tearing up] I never posed nude before. I was so embarassed. I cannot describe this feeling in words!

BLUE FAIRY

Why did you come here?

AURORA

I just want to be a model. I had no idea models had to pose nude. I just don't know if it's up to my free will or not.

BLUE FAIRY

Models are blank canvases, Aurora. It's not a matter of what you want, YOU must impress the client.

AURORA

I know I'm going to be so embarassed.

BLUE FAIRY

Well let's have a look at your best picture, and we'll see.

[shows shot]

Wow, I actually love it! You look so calm and peaceful, and the pink look really good on you.

AURORA

Whew!

BLUE FAIRY

Did you not think your photo would turn out strong?

AURORA

No, I didn't.

BLUE FAIRY

You said that you were crying during the photoshoot because you were afraid to pose nude, but I don't see it at all in this shot. Which means great job.

AURORA

Thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

Ariel.

[shows shot]

HERCULES

You were relatively easy to work with. You looked like a dancer from the sea. You gave a different pose every time, but I would have liked to see you work with the gem a little more.

MARY POPPINS

I love it, it's so graceful. You look great.

BLUE FAIRY

Tiana.

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

I don't like this shot, yet I don't hate this shot. But what I like about you is that you look very calm, composed and serene.

HERCULES

You chose to give me the natural side of green, and I guess it worked pretty well.

BLUE FAIRY

Rapunzel.

[shows shot]

This is a stunner. Finally I see the Rapunzel I was looking for! You are totally beyond resting at pretty, and you are taking it further. You look evil, yet I see European and high fashion in this shot.

BLUE FAIRY

Maleficent.

[shows photo]

SHANG

This shot would look good as a beauty shot. It was actually shocking to see that you couldn't bring forth this colour, as you took two strong consecutive photos, and I would have liked to see more fluid body language.

BLUE FAIRY

Mulan.

[shows photo]

SHANG

I admire the subtleness of your face and body language, yet I do not see the push that I normally see in your photos.

MARY POPPINS

If you worked your facial expression a little more and thought more figuratively about the colour, maybe you would have a better shot.

BLUE FAIRY

Belle.

[shows photo]

MARY POPPINS

Ooooooo...

[momentary silence]

I'm not smiling at this photo.

HERCULES

It was a bit difficult to work with you during the photoshoot. You gave the same pose and expression over and over again, and they were just a bit too generic looking.

BLUE FAIRY

Last but not least is Jasmine.

[shows photo]

SHANG

I like it. You were easy to work with. You look elegant and graceful.

MARY POPPINS

You can do full body shots well, so I'm pretty pleased with the outcome.

BLUE FAIRY

Now it is time for the judges to deliberate, and when I call you back, I am going to announce which one of you will be eliminated.

_After deliberation..._

BLUE FAIRY

Twelve beautiful girls stand before me, but I only have ELEVEN photographs in my hands. And these photographs represent the eleven of you that are still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. The best photo this week goes to...

Aurora!

AURORA

Oh my god!

BLUE FAIRY

You were crying, you were tearing up, look at this photo! It actually looks so beautiful! Congratulations, you are still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

AURORA

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

Runner up for best photo...Snow White.

SNOW WHITE

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

Congratulations, Snow White. Keep up the great work.

SNOW WHITE

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Cinderella. You went from near bottom to near top! Keep taking stunning pictures like this.

CINDERELLA

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Rapunzel.

Ariel.

Pocahontas.

Jasmine.

Tiana.

Mulan.

Maleficent.

MALEFICENT

Thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

You have to be consistent and stay on top.

MALEFICENT

I can.

BLUE FAIRY

Will Grimhilde and Belle please step forward?

[both step forward]

I have one photo in my hands. This photo represents the girl that will still be in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. I will only call only name, and the name that I do not call must immediately return to the house and go home.

You both were at the top of the pack, yet you plummetted like a boulder down to the bottom of the sea.

Belle, you started this competition with the best photo in the bunch, but as the weeks passed, you fell lower and lower and lower. Is this the girl with the sweet smart personality able to handle the fast paced world of modelling, or has she just given up all of a sudden?

And then we have Grimhilde. Grimhilde, a lady that came into this competition so rude, disrespectful and cocky and thinks that she has more experience than the other girls and is the fairest woman alive. And one of our judges said that you don't know two words. THANK YOU.

So who stays in this competition?

Belle.

GRIMHILDE

[screams] NOoooooooooo!

[other girls stare]

BELLE

Thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

Your photo in the first week was stellar. That was what saved you. But what also saved you was the fact that you are humble, and that you have potential and are beautiful on the inside, and not just on the outside. Be consistent, and DON'T let this mistake happen again. Congratulations, you're still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

BELLE

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

Come here Grimhilde-

GRIMHILDE

[shouts] NO! [runs away from the panel]

GRIMHILDE (exit interview)

I am both happy and pissed off that I am leaving this competition.

[shows before morphing into after picture, then first, second and third photo]

I don't like any of these girls, they are all amateurs and don't deserve to be here. Clearly, I was the only real model in this house, seeing that I am the most beautiful woman alive and any agency will hire me. These girls will be surprised to find out that this bitch has surpassed them and that they, including the idiotic judges underestimated me being the fairest of them all. These girls are stupid and can all go to hell, and I don't give a fuck about what they do now. This show may have been more interesting with the fairest in the land. But at the same time, I can start a new beginning and be a model all on my own, so hopefully I don't have to worry about interacting with the judges and the girls to get the career I want.

[Grimhilde gets in limo]

[shows fadeout, Grimhilde fades out]

[credits roll]

_EPISODE 5 PREVIEW_

BLUE FAIRY

Here's what's coming up on Disney's Next Top Model.

The girls celebrate the departure of Grimhilde.

SNOW WHITE

Ding dong! The bitch is gone!

POCAHONTAS

Karma's a bitch Grimhilde. Serves you right for humiliating me.

BLUE FAIRY

The girls have a makeup challenge...and then a photoshoot with birds.

TIANA

I hate birds. They always drop poop on me, especially when I wear a new dress!


	5. The Girl Who Kissed a Bird

BLUE FAIRY

Previously on Disney's Next Top Model, several girls celebrated Queen's departure.

[flashback]

CINDERELLA (seperate)

It just feels so good. I won't live with psychotic people who throw tantrums at people like that. There's no need for it.

BLUE FAIRY

The girls had to come up with their own style embodying their assigned theme. In the end, Cinderella was the challenge winner after portraying Lolita with fellow members Jasmine and Tiana. The girls portrayed different colours, having to pose nude, much to Aurora's dismay.

AURORA (seperate)

I don't want to pose nude. It doesn't match who I am.

AURORA

I was so embarassed! My breasts and nipples were exposed! (sobbing)

BLUE FAIRY

But she won best photo. Cinderella improved significantly in this competition. Belle and Grimhilde landed in the bottom two for inconsistency, but Grimhilde was eliminated for a cocky attitude. Eleven girls remain, each girl vieing for the top prizes. The winner will have a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

Who will be eliminated tonight?

**OPENING INTRO:**

[theme song of Asia's Next Top Model plays throughout the entire course of the intro.

Cut to scene of photographers taking pictures and multiple snapshots of a silver Hyundai car. The butler opens the car, and several girls step out one by one. All of them are styled in different hairstyles, wearing classy couture dresses, and appear in this order:

SNOW WHITE

GRIMHILDE

CINDERELLA

QUEEN

TINKERBELL

AURORA

MALEFICENT

ARIEL

BELLE

JASMINE

POCAHONTAS

ESMERALDA

MULAN

TIANA

RAPUNZEL

Finally, Blue Fairy appears in the spotlights, all the girls standing behind her, posing in their dresses. The headline "with Blue Fairy" appears near Blue Fairy.]

_Back at the house_

AURORA (seperate)

I was freaking out so much at the last photoshoot. I thought I would go home but I didn't I was surprised to get best photo this week.

POCAHONTAS

See, I told you you would do a great job!

TIANA (seperate)

Grimhilde went home last night and I am so relieved. Two bitches are gone.

SNOW WHITE (seperate)

Ding dong! The bitch is gone! I am so happy that she is gone. I am tired of hearing her claiming herself to be fairest in the land.

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

Karma's a bitch Grimhilde. Serves you right for humiliating me.

MALEFICENT (seperate)

No more mirror wars with that bitch, thank god.

RAPUNZEL

BLUE FAIRY MAIL!

[all girls rush down]

"Don't you love getting dolled up? Doll yourself up or down. It's all up to you."

GIRLS

"Love Blue Fairy."

_The next day_

[The girls arrive at a makeup studio, where they meet Flora.]

FLORA

Hello girls!

GIRLS

Hi!

FLORA

I am Flora, a makeup artist who has worked for various models all across the world, from high fashion to glamour models for 30 years. I still continue to work as a makeup artist today. Do you know why you are all here? You are all here to do a reward challenge where as you need to put on makeup that will look edgy for a night fashion show. The makeup is provided for each one of you, and each of you will be getting an individual desk with a set of makeup. You have 10 minutes to put on makeup of your own. Are you ready to do this?

GIRLS

Yes!

FLORA

3, 2, 1! Go!

_10 minutes later..._

[The girls reappear with makeup.

Snow White appears with brown eyeshadow, concealer powder, red lipgloss and lipstick and pink blush.

Cinderella appears with shaped eyebrows, concealer powder, sunscreen and pink lipgloss.

Aurora appears with very caked makeup, it involves blue eyeshadow, thick mascara and eyeliner, and full red lipstick.

Maleficent appears with concealer powder and sunscreen, and some purplish crimson lipgloss.

Ariel appears with greenish eyeshadow, pink blush and pink lipstick.

Belle appears with bronzer and blush, as well as pinkish lipgloss.

Jasmine appears with red lipstick, mascara and bronzer.

Pocahontas appears with rosy cheeks, eyeliner and bronzer.

Mulan appears with brown eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush and red lipstick.

Tiana appears with concealed skin and pink lipgloss.

Rapunzel appears with contacts, eyebrow pencil, bronzer, blush, pink lipstick, mascara, brown eyeshadow and liquid eyeliner.]

FLORA

You girls all look amazing. I will look at you all individually. Snow White, you look very angelic, you already have natural red lips, so tone down the lipstick a bit. Cinderella, your makeup looks very natural, I like it. Aurora, I think that you put on WAAAAYYYYYY too much makeup, and same with Rapunzel. It makes you look too plastic, and over the top, and you both already have gorgeous high fashion faces. Maleficent, your makeup is a bit bland, but you could have added some more coverage. Belle, you look absolutely beautiful. Your use of makeup was minimal, but it was a good thing because you are already so beautiful. Jasmine, you have to know that some lip colours don't match your skin tone. Pocahontas, your selection is ok. Mulan, you look very regal. Tiana, your cheeks are very rosy.

However, I have selected a winner. And that winner is...

Belle.

BELLE

Oh my gosh, thank you!

FLORA

Congratulations, your makeup looked the most natural, and it would look good for an edgy night fashion show! As a reward, you get a $2,000 shopping spree to shop at Chanel for cosmetics! Are you excited!

BELLE

Yes!

FLORA

Off you go to Chanel! As for you all, thank you for participating in this challenge, and I will see you all later. Bye girls!

GIRLS

Bye!

_At Chanel..._

BELLE

[holding shopping bags] I am so happy I got to shop at Chanel. It has all the makeup I need and I get to choose a variety of looks.

_Back at home..._

JASMINE (seperate)

FINALLY! That narcissistic bitch Grimhilde is gone! But maybe...the show won't be as fun without her. There were some dramatic moments, but of course we need a little peace sometimes.

BELLE

Hey girls! I'm home!

[All girls stare in amazement at Belle's collecon of Chanel makeup.]

It was so much fun! You should have been there!

JASMINE

I'm so envious!

RAPUNZEL

I wish I went too!

POCAHONTAS

BLUE FAIRY MAIL!

[all girls rush]

"Don't you just love animals? Wait then for who your next backup model."

ALL GIRLS

"Love Blue Fairy."

_The next day..._

[The girls arrive at a studio, where they are greeted by Hercules and Shang. They hear chirping noises.]

TIANA (seperate)

I hate birds. They always drop poop on me, especially when I wear a new dress!

SHANG

Hello girls!

GIRLS

Hi!

SHANG

You hear chirping, right?

GIRLS

Yes!

SHANG

Well today we have a surprise for you. You will be doing a beauty shot with birds.

GIRLS

Oh my god!

SHANG

However, there is no need to worry about them flying away for you. These birds have been specially trained by zoologists, and therefore will not peck you, injure you or attempt to fly away from you unless the zoologists, who are here with us, instruct them as so. Are you ready for this?

GIRLS

Yes!

_After the photoshoot..._

TIANA

I was freaking out the whole time. I am TERRIFIED of birds. The bird took a crap on my shoulder twice! It felt so irritating and itchy.

AURORA

BLUE FAIRY MAIL!

[all girls come down]

Tomorrow you will meet with the judges. Only 11 of you will continue in the running to be Disney's Next Top Model."

GIRLS

"Love, Blue Fairy."

_At panel..._

BLUE FAIRY

Hello girls!

GIRLS

Hi!

BLUE FAIRY

We have already made quite a journey. First let me introduce you once again to the judges, Mary Poppins: former glamour model, fashion publicist and author.

MARY POPPINS

Hi girls!

BLUE FAIRY

Hercules, noted fashion photographer.

HERCULES

Hey girls!

BLUE FAIRY

And our guest judge, makeup artist Flora.

FLORA

Hello everyone!

BLUE FAIRY

And to our fabulous prizes. The winner of this competition will receive a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

The girls each did a beauty shot with birds. Up first we have Snow White.

SNOW WHITE

Hello.

BLUE FAIRY

Hello Snow White, what was it like to work with birds?

SNOW WHITE

It was wonderful. I love animals and it was fun to do the beauty shot.

BLUE FAIRY

Well I'm glad to hear that. Let's see how the photo turned out.

[shows shot]

You're right! This is actually a stunning, graceful yet peaceful shot. Your love of birds obviously aided you in this shot.

SNOW WHITE

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Up next is Cinderella. You won the challenge, congratulations!

CINDERELLA

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

Well let's see your best photo.

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

I think you look absolutely amazing. You look like a model. I see editorial, high fashion, I see everything. Great job.

BLUE FAIRY

Jasmine.

[shows shot]

HERCULES

Your film was a little bit awkward, you kept giving poses which looked like they were randomly picked out of a book. This shot was only a lucky shot. Like I say to many of the girls, continue to look in the mirror, and practice your posing and facial expressions.

BLUE FAIRY

Pocahontas.

[shows shot]

I love it. You are staring into the camera, and giving me a free spirit like facial expression. There was a variety to choose from your film, and it was just hard to decide what! Great job. You really are connecting to the camera better.

BLUE FAIRY

Rapunzel.

[shows shot]

I honestly do not get this shot. You look actually very confused and awkward, and the eyes are one big mess. You have a very dollish look, yet potential to move from this competition to a high fashion job, yet it seems as if you do not seem to be connecting with the camera yet. When you get back home, take advantage of your time to look in the mirror, and practice controlling your facial expression.

BLUE FAIRY

Tiana. How was it?

TIANA

Ummm...I uhhh...Ok I admit that I hated the birds. I am terrified of birds, but I just sucked it up and kept on going.

BLUE FAIRY

Well let's take a look at your best photo.

[shows shot]

This is a stunner. Your skin looks lovely, and I understand the tears, but they did not in any way affect your performance at all during the photoshoot. Well done.

TIANA

Thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

Aurora.

[shows shot]

FLORA

I think that you look very peaceful and yourself. It is not too posey, yet I don't see a pop coming there. If you gave us a little more intensity in those eyes, I think that you would have accelerated in this shot. Other than that, it was a good shot.

BLUE FAIRY

Mulan.

[shows shot]

HERCULES

Your eyes are stunning, stunning, stunning. You are definitely a model that can take great beauty shots. But remember that you need to practice your angles, because several shots were a little awkward, therefore you need to be aware of the positioning of your body as well as the surroundings around you.

BLUE FAIRY

Belle.

[shows shot]

Now THIS is the Belle we were looking for! Back up to the top, once again, stunner, stunner, stunner. Your body looks comfortable, and you look like you are ready on the go. Keep working to taking beautiful shots like this.

BLUE FAIRY

Ariel.

[shows shot]

FLORA

I like it. The expression may be argued by fellow judges to be a little blank, but I like it. Your eyes are piercing and stunning, your skin is flawless, everything else is gorgeous.

BLUE FAIRY

Last but not least is Maleficent.

MALEFICENT

Hello.

BLUE FAIRY

I like it. It is a strong photo.

MARY POPPINS

Yes, it is strong, but maybe a little too strong. Pay attention to every little detail that the brief gives to you, because it seems to me that you are giving us too strong poses for the film.

HERCULES

You don't need to push so hard, you are already naturally beautiful and you can, with practice show us that you can manipulate what you have.

BLUE FAIRY

Maleficent, is your mouth bleeding?

MALEFICENT

Mmmmm?

BLUE FAIRY

Your mouth...[gasp]

[cut to Maleficent, her lips are soaked red with blood. A small trail of blood can be seen trickling out from the gaps of her lips.]

Oh my goodness! [covers her mouth with hands] How did it happen?

[cut to Snow White, who looks shocked, and Rapunzel, who is covering her ears with her hands.]

MALEFICENT

Oh, it's nothing. [smiles] I was nervous so I was biting my lip to stop shaking.

BLUE FAIRY

But it looks so serious! Please be careful next time!

[Maleficent wipes blood off her lips with the back of her hand whilst several girls stare in shock continuously.]

FLORA

Other than that, I think it is a strong photograph. I think you did really well.

BLUE FAIRY

Thank you Maleficent.

MALEFICENT

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Now it is time for the judges to deliberate, and when we call you back, I am going to announce which one of you will be eliminated.

_After deliberation_...

BLUE FAIRY

Eleven beautiful girls stand before me, but I only have TEN photographs in my hands. And these photographs represent the girls who are still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. Best photo this week goes to...

Snow White!

SNOW WHITE

Thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

You are gradually improving and it shows. Congratulations, you are still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

SNOW WHITE

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Runner up for best photo is...Belle!

BELLE

Yay!

BLUE FAIRY

Belle...we are glad to hear that you have found your light again. Congratulations, you are still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

BELLE

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Pocahontas.

Cinderella.

Tiana.

Aurora.

Mulan.

Ariel.

Maleficent.

MALEFICENT

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Maleficent, is your mouth alright?

MALEFICENT

Oh yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking.

BLUE FAIRY

Good good, congratulations, you're still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

MALEFICENT

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Will Rapunzel and Jasmine please step forward.

[both step forward]

Two beautiful girls stand before me, but I only have one photo in my hands. And this photo represents the girl that will still be in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. I will only call one name. The girl that I do not call must immediately return to the house, pack your belongings, and go home.

Jasmine, you are a girl with a very sexy face that can easily get a high fashion modelling job. However in this competition, it seems as if you have plateaued a long time ago and have never been able to exceed your boundaries. We seem to see the same face over and over again, and the same pose over and over again. A Top Model needs diversity within both of those things, and despite you looking as if you were born to be a model, in this competition you are none of these things.

Rapunzel. We meet in the bottom two for the second time. You have an undeniably stunning face, but the judges are wondering about whether you can move beyond it. One week, a stunning photo. Another week, a bad photo. Your performance seems to keep fluctuating throughout the competition. Are you 100% in this competition, or are you a hit or miss type of model?

So who stays in this competition?

Rapunzel.

RAPUNZEL

[gasps] Oh my god! Thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

Prove to us that you deserve to win this competition, Rapunzel. Do NOT fail us again. Because we know we see potential in you. Congratulations, you are still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

RAPUNZEL

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Jasmine, gorgeous beautiful girl...what happened? We see the same face over and over again and what you need is practice to move onto the next level. Modelling is not just about resting on a pretty face. You need to push yourself beyond your boundaries and step forward. However I feel that with more patience and practice, there are more opportunities for you out there, just not in this competition.

JASMINE

Thank you for the opportunity.

JASMINE (exit interview)

[tearing up] I was really not expecting to go home at all. I was trying so hard but I guess what I did wasn't enough.

[shows before and after picture morphed, then first, second, third and fourth photo]

I know I can be a model, I know I will not just rest on being pretty, because I know I can take myself further and be a better model and hopefully get signed to an agency. I know I can, because Blue Fairy believes in me, and I know I can do this, because I know I can and I really want this so badly. I won't give up. I will still continue to model.

[Jasmine heads for limo]

[shows fadeout, Jasmine fades out]

[credits roll]

_EPISODE 6 PREVIEW_

BLUE FAIRY

Here's what's coming up on Disney's Next Top Model. The girls are given a posing lesson by choreographer Fauna. They learn to pose catalogue. They also film a commercial for Whisper High Heeled Shoes.

Rapunzel brings back her light.

RAPUNZEL

It was such an awesome experience.

TIANA

[sobs]

BLUE FAIRY

Yet in the panel comes shocking news.

BLUE FAIRY (panel)

TWO OF YOU will be eliminated.


	6. The Girl Who Dances Like a Ballerina

BLUE FAIRY

Previously on Disney's Next Top Model...the girls celebrated the narcissistic Grimhilde's departure.

[flashback]

MALEFICENT (seperate)

No more mirror wars with that bitch, thank god.

BLUE FAIRY

And the girls had to do a makeup challenge. In the end, Belle won the challenge and got to buy Chanel makeup as a reward for her natural look.

The girls had to pose with birds, much to Tiana's dismay.

TIANA (seperate)

I hate birds. They always drop poop on me, especially when I wear a new dress!

BLUE FAIRY

At panel arose a shocking moment with Maleficent.

BLUE FAIRY

Maleficent, is your mouth bleeding?

MALEFICENT

Mmmmm?

BLUE FAIRY

Your mouth...[gasp]

[cut to Maleficent, her lips are soaked red with blood. A small trail of blood can be seen trickling out from the gaps of her lips.]

Oh my goodness! [covers her mouth with hands] How did it happen?

[cut to Snow White, who looks shocked, and Rapunzel, who is covering her ears with her hands.]

MALEFICENT

Oh, it's nothing. [smiles] I was nervous so I was biting my lip to stop shaking.

BLUE FAIRY

Snow White won best photo of the bunch, but due to Jasmine's consistent average photographs, she was sent home.

Ten girls remain, each girl vieing for the top prizes. The winner will have a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

Who will be eliminated tonight?

**OPENING INTRO:**

[theme song of Asia's Next Top Model plays throughout the entire course of the intro.

Cut to scene of photographers taking pictures and multiple snapshots of a silver Hyundai car. The butler opens the car, and several girls step out one by one. All of them are styled in different hairstyles, wearing classy couture dresses, and appear in this order:

SNOW WHITE

GRIMHILDE

CINDERELLA

QUEEN

TINKERBELL

AURORA

MALEFICENT

ARIEL

BELLE

JASMINE

POCAHONTAS

ESMERALDA

MULAN

TIANA

RAPUNZEL

Finally, Blue Fairy appears in the spotlights, all the girls standing behind her, posing in their dresses. The headline "with Blue Fairy" appears near Blue Fairy.]

_Back at the house_...

SNOW WHITE (seperate)

I am surprised and happy that I got best photo of the bunch!

CINDERELLA

Congratulations Snow! I'm proud of you!

SNOW WHITE

Thank you so much!

AURORA (seperate)

I am really shocked that Jasmine is sent home. She has the curves, face and personality to be a model. I feel her elimination was too soon and that she deserved to stay longer. I think Rapunzel should go home because she is very divaish and is too inconsistent with her performance.

POCAHONTAS

Blue Fairy Mail!

[all girls rush down]

"Wanna be a model? You gotta learn to pose."

GIRLS

"Love, Blue Fairy."

MULAN

I think that we will learn how to pose.

MALEFICENT

But it's a matter of winning the challenge! I wonder what the challenge will be?

ARIEL

I dunno, ask Blue Fairy!

_The next day_

[The girls arrive at a dance studio, greeted by Fauna.]

FAUNA

Hello ladies!

GIRLS

Hi!

FAUNA

I am Fauna, a choreographer and posing instructor. I have worked with theatrical productions and helped models pose for over thirty years. Hence my wrinkles.

GIRLS

[giggle]

FAUNA

Time passes when you have fun, but life is sweet when you are young. Anyway, let's get back to business. You are here in this lovely dance studio to learn how to pose. Your challenge is to show me a variety of poses within 5 minutes each, after I teach you all how to pose. So get changed into your dancing clothes, waiting for you at the wardrobe.

[Girls reappear, all in black dance clothes.]

FAUNA

The first exercise we will do is stretch. As a model you need to be relatively flexible and show diversity and skill and art within your poses, hence it is a good starting point before posing.

_After posing lesson..._

FAUNA

Right girls, how was that?

GIRLS

Good.

FAUNA

I will call you up individually, and you will each have 5 minutes to give me a variety of poses and dance movements within the selected time frame.

First girl up is Belle.

[Belle steps forward]

Oh, lovely Belle! You dance like a ballerina! Keep it up!

Snow White, good, use your facial expressions too, just so that you don't look like a marionette.

Cinderella, relax your shoulders a little.

Pocahontas, try controlling your mouth. You have a tall, slim and thin body and use it too.

Beautiful Rapunzel.

Don't be so robotic and stiff, Tiana.

Lovely Mulan, I see the power!

Good, Ariel.

Powerful, Maleficent.

Aurora, you look so graceful.

[All girls gather again in dance studio.]

FAUNA

Ok girls that was actually really good and better than I thought! I think you all did a great job, however I have chosen one winner. And the winner of this challenge is...

Belle!

BELLE

Oh my god! Thank you so much!

BELLE (seperate)

I won the challenge for the second time in a row! I am so pleased with myself. I just hope that I do well in the photoshoot.

FAUNA

Congratulations, Belle! As winner of this challenge you get to go to a classy dinner at 5 Star Swan Lake Hotel with fellow judges Blue Fairy, Hercules and Mary Poppins!

BELLE

Oh god this cannot be happening!

FAUNA

However, because I seen many good performances, you get to pick two people to go with you.

BELLE

I will pick Snow White and Aurora.

SNOW WHITE (seperate)

I am so glad I was chosen. I have never been to such a nice place and eaten such delicious food like theirs before. It's going to be so much fun.

_At Swan Lake Hotel_

[Belle, Snow White and Aurora walk into the hotel where the bellboy takes them to the restaurant, where Blue Fairy, Mary Poppins and Hercules stand, waiting for them.]

MARY POPPINS

Welcome ladies! Be our guests!

[Everyone sits down]

HERCULES

Of course, we understand that two of you are minors, therefore the wine will be reserved for us judges only. [gives an evil smile]

BLUE FAIRY

Yes, but of course we do everything we can to ensure the health and safety of the contestants.

[waiter brings everyone European dishes, all girls dig in, whilst asking questions to the judges.]

_Back at home_

BELLE

Ladies! We're back!

TIANA

How was it!

AURORA

It was so awesome, you should go there sometime.

ARIEL

Lucky you! We only ordered McDonalds.

SNOW WHITE

I was too full after a long time, so I brought some refreshments!

[brings girls some fruit cakes]

ARIEL (seperate)

Snow White is such a sweet girl. I didn't think she'd be like the moon that went out to dinner. She is just so so generous and the fact that we get to taste some stuff from the hotel makes me feel all refreshed.

POCAHONTAS

Blue Fairy Mail!

[all girls rush down]

"Do you love heels? Well, look good to make the cut."

GIRLS

"Love, Blue Fairy."

MULAN

Oh! We're shooting a commercial!

AURORA (seperate)

I am really nervous. Commercials are not my thing.

_The next day..._

[The girls arrive at World Fashion Mall, where they are greeted by Shang.]

SHANG

Hello ladies!

GIRLS

Hi!

SHANG

As you can see, we are going to have you shoot a commercial for Whisper's high heeled shoes!

GIRLS

OH my god!

SHANG

However, half of you will be dressed in a different style compared to the other half. Cinderella, Maleficent, Ariel, Belle and Rapunzel, you will all be fashionable shoppers, whilst Snow White, Aurora, Pocahontas, Mulan and Tiana will all be dressed as high fashion models. And each of you will be given the same script to memorise. [gives every girl a script]

Although you will have large cue cards, continue to look straight into the camera, and don't make yourself look like you are reading off cue cards, because we need you to make theclients want to buy the shoes.

Are you all ready to do this?

GIRLS

Yes!

[each girl is given a script:

Fashionable shoppers: For a day out, I need a good look to finish my look off. But I don't know how with these shoes. But with Whisper's high heels, you are entering a virtual world. Whisper's. It's their secret.

Models: I'm late for my casting! What do I do? These shoes will never do. I need something to finish it off. With Whisper's high heels, you can stand tall, grand and golden like a fashion model. Whisper's It's their secret.]

_After filming..._

RAPUNZEL (seperate)

The commercial was pretty fun to shoot. I was surprised that I wasn't given a particular criticism by Shang or Hercules unlike the previous weeks.

SNOW WHITE

Blue Fairy Mail!

[all girls rush down]

"Tomorrow you will meet with the judges. It's up to you to make yourself strive to still be in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model."

GIRLS

"Love, Blue Fairy."

_At panel..._

BLUE FAIRY

Hello girls!

GIRLS

Hi!

BLUE FAIRY

Welcome to judging. First let me once again introduce you to the judges, Mary Poppins: former glamour model, fashion publicist and author.

MARY POPPINS

Hi girls!

BLUE FAIRY

Hercules, noted fashion photographer.

HERCULES

Hey girls!

BLUE FAIRY

And our guest judge, makeup artist Fauna.

FAUNA

Hi there!

BLUE FAIRY

And to our fabulous prizes. The winner of this competition will receive a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

The girls did a commercial for Whisper's high heel shoes. First girl up is Belle.

BELLE

Hello!

BLUE FAIRY

Congratulations, you were the challenge winner!

BELLE

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

Let's take a look at your best take.

[after commercial]

I like it. You look so elegant and graceful. You definitely do look like a fashionable shopper, and you look comfortable and like you know your cue.

BELLE

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Rapunzel.

[after commercial]

MARY POPPINS

I like it. You look so natural and comfortable, so I have nothing bad to say about this.

BLUE FAIRY

THIS is the Rapunzel that we needed to see. Keep it up, and don't let us down.

Mulan.

[after commercial]

HERCULES

Your tone of voice and posture looks good, although you look a little static for this commercial. Try playing about more and flirting with the camera.

FAUNA

I agree with Hercules. Use our posing lessons to do what you want. Flirt with the camera, play with it.

BLUE FAIRY

Snow White.

[after commercial]

It looks a little too cute, fake and posey for this one, and you look more like a stereotypical teenage girl dressed in high fashion items. I understand that you were trying to flirt and play with the camera, but maybe it didn't work out so well. Be aware of how you can control your movements.

Cinderella.

[shows commercial]

FAUNA

Beautiful body language. You are definitely playing with the camera and having fun with it, although I would suggest that you are aware of your surroundings, just so that it doesn't look too merry and fairy tale like.

BLUE FAIRY

Maleficent.

[shows commercial]

HERCULES

You look absolutely stunning in this commercial. These shoes look good on you. However your body language is completely wrong for this brand. It looks more like a commercial for the release of a Playboy magazine instead of a high fashion shoe commercial.

FAUNA

I understand that you are trying to have fun in this commercial, but there is a BIG difference between hoochie and high fashion. Look in the mirror and balance yourself until you can just get it right.

BLUE FAIRY

Pocahontas.

[shows commercial]

You look elegant in this. I think you look great.

MARY POPPINS

I like how you are turning around, it doesn't look so bad at all. I like it.

BLUE FAIRY

Tiana. How was it?

TIANA

It was a little bit had.

BLUE FAIRY

Can you tell me why?

TIANA

[tearing up] I didn't remember my lines. I was so scared and afraid at the same time that I forgot half my lines and Shang had to help me.

BLUE FAIRY

Let's take a look at your best cut.

[shows commercial]

Unfortunately you are right. I see it all in your eyes, it looks as if you are about to cry all over the place. You look very stiff, and this is a great shame. You have produced one good photograph, yet you have lately been faltering. Is this the Tiana we needed? It is up to you to decide. You need to show us that you want this and that you are determined to win this competition.

TIANA

Ok, thanks.

BLUE FAIRY

Ariel.

[shows commercial]

FAUNA

I like it. You look very merry and if I saw this on TV, I'd definitely stop and watch and then go out there to buy the shoes!

ARIEL

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Last but not least is Aurora.

[shows commercial]

Nice commercial. You are selling the shoes well and I think that you have potential to improve. You have been improving gradually, so keep it up.

AURORA

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Now it is time for the judges to deliberate, and when I call you back, I am going to announce which one of you will be eliminated.

_After deliberation..._

BLUE FAIRY

Ten lovely ladies stand before me, but I only have EIGHT photographs in my hands.

[dramatic music plays as the girls stare, eyes widened, and shocked.]

TWO OF YOU will be eliminated.

The best commercial this week goes to the girl who will be doing a photoshoot for Whisper's shoes with actor, singer and model Charming.

Best commercial goes to...

Pocahontas!

POCAHONTAS

[gasp]

[several girls gasp]

Oh my god, I get to meet Charming?

BLUE FAIRY

Absolutely! Congratulations, you are still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. You will be shooting for Whisper's shoes first thing in the morning.

POCAHONTAS

Thank you so much!

[the girls applaud as Pocahontas steps aside.]

BLUE FAIRY

Runner up for best commercial is...

Rapunzel.

RAPUNZEL

Who me?

BLUE FAIRY

Yes, you! Keep it up. Don't lose that consistency. Congratulations, you're still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

RAPUNZEL

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Aurora.

Ariel.

Belle.

Cinderella.

Mulan.

MULAN

Thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

Will Maleficent, Tiana and Snow White please step forward?

[all three step forward]

Three beautiful ladies stand before me, but I only have ONE photograph in my hands. And this photo represents the girl that will still be in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. I will only call ONE name. And the girl that I do not call, must immediately return to the house, pack your belongings and leave.

Maleficent, we are astonished to see a stunning woman like you who has consistently produce strong photos, yet fell in this week's challenge. You delivered a commercial that was more sexy instead of elegant, which the client did not want. And for that you wasted your golden opportunity to have a special photoshoot for the shoes. And the judges are concerned that you obviously don't seem to follow instructions.

Tiana, first time in the bottom two aren't we? You produced a mediocre photoshoot in the first week, then a stellar photograph, then lately you have been going on a rollercoaster. Is this Tiana a consistent Tiana, or is this a Tiana who will continue to keep fluctuating in her performance, and that her performances will continue to have lucky shots or hit or miss challenges?

Snow White, the judges are shocked to see in the bottom two for the first time. You have continued to produce strong stellar photos and gradually improved as the competition dwelled further, yet the judges seem to see a phoniness in your commercial this week, and for that you do not get a chance to do a special photoshoot for the brand.

So who stays in this competition?

[pulls out photo]

Snow White.

SNOW WHITE

Oh my god! Thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

It's important that while you be yourself, you need to pay attention to every little detail that is out there. You had one lucky cut. This one, as well as your general stellar performance in this competition, saved you this week, and you deserve it. Congratulations, you are still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

SNOW WHITE

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

Maleficent and Tiana, you both have high fashion faces, and it is sad to see you leave. Maleficent, you have a strong look and can produce photographs, but if you want to impress clients more, you have to be able to listen, right? Tiana, you are a gorgeous beautiful girl, but you have to keep on practising all the time, right? You can't just let your photos be a hit or miss. Both of you have potential to make it into the modelling world. With a bit of practise, I believe that you have potential to grow.

MALEFICENT (exit interview)

I am not shocked that I am eliminated. I could not help but feel sexy and awesome in the shoes, and I definitely had a lot of fun shooting the commercial, believe it or not.

[shows Maleficent's before morphing into her after picture, then her entire portfolio]

But the judges didn't like it, and what I have done, I have done it, and it is no use crying over spilled juice. I didn't listen to the client, so I guess I deserved it. But my journey doesn't stop here, and I know there are many more opportunities out there.

TIANA (exit interview)

[continuous sobbing] It is so hard to speak right now. I cannot believe that I was booted.

[shows Tiana's before morphing into her after picture, then her whole portfolio]

I am still proud of myself for making it this far, as well as my second photograph of the Lorax's wife. I am pleasantly surprised that Blue Fairy told me that I have a high fashion face and that I can still be a model. I am never gonna give up, I know that I can do it, I know that I am not just a waitress, but I will be a model. I am gonna be a model. I know I can.

[both Maleficent and Tiana get in limo.]

[fadeout shows, Maleficent and Tiana fadeout.]

[credits roll]

_EPISODE 7 PREVIEW_

BLUE FAIRY

Here's what's coming up on Disney's Next Top Model.

The girls have a challenge...in an amusement park bouncy castle.

CINDERELLA

I feel like a kid once again. A bouncy castle...for grownups?! That's amazing!

BLUE FAIRY

And the girls meet actor, singer and model Ferdinand, where they shoot a music video for his upcoming single album.

ARIEL

You would feel sexy and cute.

BLUE FAIRY

And the stress of the competition is too much for one girl.

BLUE FAIRY (panel)

Oh my god!

[one girl collapses and is taken to the hospital by an ambulance]


	7. The Girls Bounce on the Castle Again

BLUE FAIRY

Previously on Disney's Next Top Model, the girls learned a posing lesson by choreographer Fauna. Belle won her second challenge in a row, and with Snow White and Aurora, they all went to Swan Lake Hotel restaurant, where the met the judges.

The girls shot a commercial for Whisper's high heeled shoes. Rapunzel rose back to the top, once again, whilst others struggled.

There was a shocking double elimination, in which Maleficent and Tiana were both sent home.

Eight girls remain, each girl vieing for the top prizes. The winner will have a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

Who will be eliminated tonight?

**OPENING INTRO:**

[theme song of Asia's Next Top Model plays throughout the entire course of the intro.

Cut to scene of photographers taking pictures and multiple snapshots of a silver Hyundai car. The butler opens the car, and several girls step out one by one. All of them are styled in different hairstyles, wearing classy couture dresses, and appear in this order:

SNOW WHITE

GRIMHILDE

CINDERELLA

QUEEN

TINKERBELL

AURORA

MALEFICENT

ARIEL

BELLE

JASMINE

POCAHONTAS

ESMERALDA

MULAN

TIANA

RAPUNZEL

Finally, Blue Fairy appears in the spotlights, all the girls standing behind her, posing in their dresses. The headline "with Blue Fairy" appears near Blue Fairy.]

_Back at the house_...

MULAN (seperate)

I am really shocked that Tiana went home. She has such a gorgeous high fashion face and can make it anywhere. I wish her the best of luck in her future.

POCAHONTAS

Hey girlies! I'm back!

MULAN

How was it with Charming? You weren't making out with him were you?

POCAHONTAS

Mulaaaaaaaaaaan! You haven't changed much, still the horny girl you are.

MULAN

Oh stop it, you.

POCAHONTAS

Anyways, it was really awesome! He gave me a hug and an autograph! [shows them autograph]

CINDERELLA

Damn girl!

CINDERELLA (seperate)

I wish I could have seen Charming, he is by all means prince material and is so charming, just as his name explains it all.

AURORA

Blue Fairy Mail!

[all girls rush down]

"Do you want to have some fun? I mean literally, fun. You will all be going to the amusement park tomorrow for surprises."

GIRLS

"Love, Blue Fairy."

SNOW WHITE

I hope we don't have to ride roller coasters. I HATE rollercoasters. They're so scary.

AURORA

Well, we gotta do what we gotta do.

BELLE

I LOVE rollercoasters, they're so scary, yet I love them. I hope we get to pose on them.

SNOW WHITE

Oh stop it, you.

_The next day..._

[The girls arrive at Big Barn Carnival, greeted by Hercules.]

HERCULES

Hello girls!

GIRLS

Hi!

HERCULES

Welcome to Big Barn Carnival!

[all girls applaud]

For this week's reward challenge, you will all be posing...

[long silence]

...on a bouncy castle.

GIRLS

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

SNOW WHITE (seperate)

Whew! I'm relieved. I'm glad we don't have to ride a rollercoaster.

CINDERELLA

I feel like a kid once again. A bouncy castle...for grownups?! That's amazing!

HERCULES

You girls will each be assigned a different concept to pose for.

Snow White: Adorable

Cinderella: Edgy

Aurora: Sexy

Ariel: Fearless

Belle: Daring

Pocahontas: Quirky

Mulan: Candid

Rapunzel: Unexpected

First girl up is Cinderella!

CINDERELLA

This is gonna be so much fun!

_After challenge..._

HERCULES

How was it?

GIRLS

Good!

HERCULES

I can see that several of you are sweating and panting, considering it is hot outside and you have been bouncing so much. However I have chosen one winner, and that girl is...

Fearless Ariel!

ARIEL

Oh my god, thank you so much!

ARIEL (seperate)

I finally won a challenge...again! Yay!

HERCULES

Congratulations Ariel, you will spend a whole day in Big Barn Amusement Park's Water Park...

ARIEL

Oh my god...

HERCULES

And you get to choose two friends.

ARIEL

I will pick Pocahontas and Aurora.

POCAHONTAS

Thanks! We're all friends now!

[all three giggle]

HERCULES

Well, I'm glad you all enjoyed the challenge, and I'll see you all in your next photoshoot! Bye girls!

GIRLS

Bye!

_At the water park..._

[girls step out changing room, in bikinis]

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

It is such a hot day and I definitely need some water.

POCAHONTAS

Come on girls, let's go on the slide!

[The three girls continue to splash each other, swim, ride on rides and have a great time.]

_Back at the house_

ARIEL

Hey girls!

SNOW WHITE

How was it?

ARIEL

It was awesome! You all should have been there!

SNOW WHITE

Awwwwwwww maaaaaaan!

SNOW WHITE (seperate)

Hearing all of their experiences made me so envious, but being the nice person I am I decided to congratulate them.

RAPUNZEL (seperate)

I am so pissed off that Ariel won. I thought I did better than the other girls and I don't think they deserve to go. I should have been to the damn park.

BELLE

Blue Fairy Mail!

[all girls rush]

"Ever wanted to be a musical star? Tomorrow is your chance."

GIRLS

"Love Blue Fairy."

BELLE

Are we going to sing and dance or something?

POCAHONTAS

Maybe not, maybe we're backup dancers, that's similar to modelling.

_The next day..._

[The girls arrive at a haunted house, where they are greeted by a butler dressed gothic. They are led into the haunted house. The front door behind them slams shut. Several girls jump in shock.]

SNOW WHITE (seperate)

It's so dark and scary! I dunno what to expect. There is like a huge spider on top of the roof its red eyes lurking at us...ahhhhhhhh I'm scared to talk about it.

ARIEL (seperate)

I hope our limo driver wasn't a kidnapper!

[The girls are led by the butler up a creaky staircase, past a room filled with skeletons and model spiders, then go through a corridor until they turn left to a mysterious, windowless empty room. The lights turn on to reveal two men, both in a black suit and cape. One of the men turns around, to reveal Shang dressed as a vampire, with blue-grey contacts and blood stained vampire teeth.]

SHANG

[Transylvannian accent] Hello ladies!

GIRLS

Hi!

SHANG

I will come...to suck your blood!

GIRLS

Noooooooooooooooo!

SHANG

If you don't do well in this next challenge.

GIRLS

[laugh]

SHANG

[normal voice again] Because you girls will be shooting a music video with a special guest.

[other man turns around to reveal actor, singer, and fashion model Ferdinand]

[girls cheer]

SNOW WHITE (seperate)

It's Ferdinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand! I knew it wasn't that fishy.

FERDINAND

Hello ladies! You will all be sexy vampiresses in my music video!

[all girls cheer]

So are you ready to get started?

GIRLS

Yes!

SHANG

Alright let's do this!

_After music video shooting..._

AURORA (seperate)

The filming for the music video was pretty fun. I was a vampiress, like the wife of Dracula and I got to seduce Ferdinand until he turned into a vampire. It was awesome!

CINDERELLA

Blue Fairy Mail!

[all girls rush down]

"Tomorrow you will meet with the judges. Only 7 of you will continue in the running toward becoming Disney's Next Top Model."

GIRLS

"Love Blue Fairy."

_At panel..._

BLUE FAIRY

Hi ladies!

GIRLS

Hi!

BLUE FAIRY

We are just halfway through the competition. First let me once again introduce you to the judges, Mary Poppins: former glamour model, fashion publicist and author.

MARY POPPINS

Hi girls!

BLUE FAIRY

Hercules, noted fashion photographer.

HERCULES

Hey girls!

BLUE FAIRY

And our guest judge, sexy actor, singer and model Ferdinand.

FERDINAND

Hey ladies!

BLUE FAIRY

And to our fabulous prizes. The winner of this competition will receive a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

The girls all did a music video with Ferdinand, called "Not So Cool", a dance-pop style single sung by Ferdinand himself, the girls posing as actresses in the music video, where they were sexy vampiresses. Now, we shall see the music video.

[Music video plays:

Ferdinand is seen walking into a haunted house. He hears a seductive voice, whispering "Come to me. Come closer." The ghost, which is revealed to be Blue Fairy posing herself, and sucks Ferdinand into a room of darkness.

The song begins. Ferdinand begins the choreography.

Snow White appears as a vampiress, walking towards Ferdinand and stroking his neck, then biting it.

Rapunzel then appears, forcing him onto a bed, and starts laying on top of him.

Mulan then appears, giving the now vampire turned Ferdinand an unusual meal of blood as the main ingredient.

Belle is seen then, dancing a waltz with Ferdinand.

Cinderella appears, grabbing hold of Ferdinand by his tie and then tying him to a chair with some rope.

Pocahontas appears, sitting beside Ferdinand all bound up, and strokes his leg, staring into his eyes.

Ariel appears with Ferdinand, all covered in blood, and proposing to him. Aurora then appears, throwing a bouquet of flowers into Ariel's face. The two continue to fight until Ferdinand twirls around and returns to human form. He escapes the house, but somehow turns back to look at the living room one last time.]

BLUE FAIRY

Wow, girls that was AMAZING! I think you all deserve a round of applause!

[All the judges applaud, then the girls.]

I did say that it was AMAZING, however you still all will be judged individually. An elimination still will happen tonight. First girl up is Snow White.

SNOW WHITE

Hello.

BLUE FAIRY

I think that you looked amazing in this shot -

MARY POPPINS

I'd have to disagree.

BLUE FAIRY

Why?

MARY POPPINS

You were a bit too much on the soft side, that I felt that you were unable to embrace-

[Snow White's roll back, and she falls down to the floor and faints.]

BLUE FAIRY

Oh my god! [hands cover her mouth]

CINDERELLA

Oh my god, is she ok?

HERCULES

[puts a finger underneath her nose] It's ok girls, she's still breathing.

ARIEL

[starts crying] I'm so scared, will she be alright?

AURORA

[hugs Ariel] It's ok Ariel. She will be fine. I'm sure it's just stress.

ARIEL (seperate)

I was really shocked to see Snow White faint just now, and I think that the stress of the competition was getting to her, so maybe she needed a little rest.

RAPUNZEL (seperate)

If this technically means that she will quit the competition, good for her. I'm tired of people getting in my way and trying to beat me. If all goes well she will quit because of the stress and then go home, which means less competition for me.

[Cameraman shows producers carrying Snow White in her hands, then handing them over to the ambulance staff, who place her on a medical bed and then put her in the ambulance.]

BLUE FAIRY

Ok girls, who was scared?

[All girls except for Rapunzel put their hands up.]

I was scared too. Snow White was taken to the hospital, where they are going to get her checked up, so she will be fine. Everyone just take a deep breath.

[All girls apart from Rapunzel do so.]

If everyone is fine, we shall continue with judging. Is everyone ok now?

[several girls nod]

We will resume with Mulan.

MARY POPPINS

Mulan I thought that you looked very beautiful in the music video, although I thought that you could have given more facial expressions. You could have been more scarier like a vampiresses, ready to attack and force Ferdinand to eat the bloody meal.

BLUE FAIRY

Pocahontas.

HERCULES

I thought you were amazing. You really connected with both Ferdinand and the camera.

FERDINAND

It was really fun to work with you. I thought you did a really great job on this photoshoot.

BLUE FAIRY

Cinderella.

FERDINAND

I thought that you had such fluid body language, although I could tell that you were hesitant when you were grabbing my tie. Don't be afraid to take risks and just go for it. Other than that, I thought you worked pretty decently actually.

BLUE FAIRY

Ariel.

MARY POPPINS

I thought you looked absolutely beautiful, even when drenched in blood. You were working the dress, you were working with the male model -

FERDINAND

Who's the "male model"?

MARY POPPINS

You-Know-Who, Ferdinand! You're the sexy one and the star, of course!

FERDINAND

I thought so all along, I'm the diva type, just for your information.

MARY POPPINS

Anyways you worked really well, you looked natural, you looked comfortable and like a vampiress. I thought you did great.

BLUE FAIRY

Belle. You are a very good dancer, but I would have liked to see a little more fire in your eyes. I would have expected you to be a fierce strong vampiress instead of the sweet and innocent vampire.

BELLE

Oh no, I was trying to entice Ferdinand into getting him to dancing with me.

BLUE FAIRY

Well, now that we know we know, but it maybe won't look that believable for the audience worldwide. Other than that, well done.

BELLE

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Rapunzel.

HERCULES

It was a bit disappointing for you when I saw your moment in the music video, although your body language was pretty good, your face continued to be expressionless.

RAPUNZEL

Oh no I was trying to be like all ready and then I was like really nervous. My shoulder kept dislocating and -

HERCULES

I have a hard time believing your stories. If you want to be a Top Model, you must learn to be a humble person, which involves listening to our advice -

RAPUNZEL

No I am humble inside, it's only the way you all interpret me because I don't mean to use it as an excuse, but -

HERCULES

...and not talking over the judges!

BLUE FAIRY

Thank you Rapunzel.

[Rapunzel starts tearing up, stomps back onto the stage and gives Hercules a dirty look.]

Last but not least is Aurora.

FERDINAND

You have managed to keep the model in you, despite your moment in the music video being a relatively aggressive scene where you had a catfight with another model. Yet at the same time, you scream "model head to toe", and it shows that you can give us variety of expressions, yet keeping your composure.

AURORA

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Now it is time for the judges to deliberate, and when I call you back, I am going to announce which one of you will be eliminated.

_In the waiting room..._

SNOW WHITE

Hello girls!

ARIEL

Snow White! Are you ok?

SNOW WHITE

Yes I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine. I needed to have a breather, that's all. I was really under a lot of pressure of stress from the competition.

RAPUNZEL (seperate)

The world isn't pretty as you expect it to be. If you wanna be a wimpy wimp and groan about the stress, you can go home or die in a graveyard.

_After deliberation..._

BLUE FAIRY

Eight beautiful girls stand before me, but I only have SEVEN screencaps in my hands. And these photographs represent the seven of you that will still be in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. The girl with the best performance this week is...

Pocahontas!

POCAHONTAS

Oh my god! Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

Best performance, second time in a row. Congratulations, you're still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

POCAHONTAS

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Runner up for best performance is...

Ariel.

ARIEL

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

Congratulations, you're still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

ARIEL

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Aurora.

Snow White.

SNOW WHITE

[limps a little towards Blue Fairy.]

BLUE FAIRY

Are you okay?

SNOW WHITE

I'm fine, thanks for asking.

BLUE FAIRY

Good, good. Take it easy, don't rush. Congratulations, you're still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

SNOW WHITE

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Belle.

BELLE

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Belle, you need to take this competition very seriously. At this stage of the competition, you have to be consistent. Prove to us that you CAN be on top. Congratulations, you're still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

BELLE

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Mulan.

MULAN

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Alike Belle, you need to be consistent too. You have produced beautiful pictures, and we want you to show us thatyou can do this. Congratulations, you're still in the running toawrds becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

MULAN

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Will Cinderella and Rapunzel please step forward?

[both step forward]

Two beautiful girls stand before me, but I only have one photograph in my hands. And this photo represents the girl that will still be in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. I will only call one name. The girl the I do not call must immediately return to the house, pack her bags, and go home.

Rapunzel, you stand in the bottom two again, not because of a bad performance. In fact, you shone in the music video more than the other girls. But what brought you here? Your attitude. When the judges give you advice, it is for you to grow. The judges absolutely do NOT expect you to stamp your way back onto the stage, stand there and glare at us. It is HIGHLY disrespectful. Doing this sort of act will give you a bad reputation. Be confident that you are good enough without having to play any games. Because you will not for even one hour in this industry.

Cinderella, you are a stunning beautiful girl who has consistently produced some ok photos, and some good photographs. But is she the one who will still continue to play it safe and continue to be afraid to push herself forward, instead of taking risks to producing a better shot, even though she may have the whole package? That is what concerns the judges, because you have such a high fashion look that can get you anywhere.

So who stays in this competition?

[pulls out photograph]

Rapunzel.

[Snow White gapes whilst Cinderella breaks into tears.]

Rapunzel, you are a gorgeous beautiful girl. But you need to work on that attitude of yours. That will not get you anywhere. Congratulations, you are still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. Start fresh.

RAPUNZEL

[mumbling emotionlessly] Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Cinderella, you are a gorgeous beautiful girl and I see great potential for you to go out there. This may be the end of the competition for you, but it is not the end of a modelling career, but only the beginning for you! You have produced some beautiful photographs, and you should be proud of them. Don't ever be afraid to push it and pose for the camera anything that comes to your mind. Who knows? Take a risk! You may produce a strong photograph, and when you wake up in the morning, you will be happy with what you've achieved! You got really far. You should be proud of yourself. [embraces Cinderella]

CINDERELLA

I am, thank you so much.

[turns to embrace Aurora, still crying]

AURORA

It's ok Cinderella. I wish you the best of luck. We can all keep in touch.

POCAHONTAS

I'll work hard for you. I'll make sure Rapunzel doesn't win this competition.

CINDERELLA (exit interview)

I am really shocked that I am leaving the competition right now, I really wanted to win. [wiping tears]

[shows Cinderella's before morphing into her after picture, then her full portfolio, as well as her music video scene finally]

But I am happy that Blue Fairy believes in me and believes that I can achieve in what I can do, because I know I can be a high fashion model. I will not be afraid anymore to take risks and push myself beyond my boundaries, and I know better now than to simply rest on being a pretty girl like I am. But I am so proud of myself. I never thought that I could make it this far in the competition, and I am more than happy. I can go home and rest happily, and when I wake up in the morning, I know exactly what to do. I am gonna be a model. I know I can. I will never quit.

[Cinderella gets into limo]

[shows fadeout picture, Cinderella fades out.]

_EPISODE 8 PREVIEW_

BLUE FAIRY

Here's what coming up on Disney's Next Top Model. Several girls rant on Rapunzel after Cinderella's elimination, who gets in a fight with them.

RAPUNZEL

You have no right to insult me in my muthafuckin face! Why is everyone against me?! [tearing up]

BLUE FAIRY

The girls have a challenge where they have to walk the runway with a large audience in glass slippers and jewelry.

SNOW WHITE

I'd be so screwed if I break it and cut myself.

BLUE FAIRY

And the girls have an underwater photoshoot.

BELLE

I had a traumatic drowning experience years ago, and I don't think I'll do well.

BLUE FAIRY

Yet the girls get a surprise as they know where their INTERNATIONAL destination is!

[all girls cheer]


	8. The Girl Who Almost Drowns

BLUE FAIRY

Previously on Disney's Next Top Model, the girls did a reward challenge at the amusement park, where they had to pose on a bouncy castle. Ariel won the reward challenge, and with Pocahontas and Aurora they played in a water park.

The girls were led into a haunted house by Hercules and sexy model Ferdinand, where they filmed a music video "Not So Cool", his upcoming dance-pop single.

It was a very dramatic panel moment, with Snow White fainting and being rushed to the hospital, whilst Rapunzel showed a bad attitude and Cinderella burst into tears.

Seven girls remain, each vieing for the top prizes.

The winner will have a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

Who will be eliminated tonight?

**OPENING INTRO:**

[theme song of Asia's Next Top Model plays throughout the entire course of the intro.

Cut to scene of photographers taking pictures and multiple snapshots of a silver Hyundai car. The butler opens the car, and several girls step out one by one. All of them are styled in different hairstyles, wearing classy couture dresses, and appear in this order:

SNOW WHITE

GRIMHILDE

CINDERELLA

QUEEN

TINKERBELL

AURORA

MALEFICENT

ARIEL

BELLE

JASMINE

POCAHONTAS

ESMERALDA

MULAN

TIANA

RAPUNZEL

Finally, Blue Fairy appears in the spotlights, all the girls standing behind her, posing in their dresses. The headline "with Blue Fairy" appears near Blue Fairy.]

_Back at the house_...

SNOW WHITE (seperate)

I am really shocked that Cinderella was eliminated. It was heartbreaking to see her break down into tears.

[flashback of Cinderella crying]

Rapunzel is so mean to other people.

RAPUNZEL

Why is everyone against me? God! You have no right to insult me in my muthafuckin face! [brings Snow White's face very close to hers] You better watch it, little girl. I am prettier than the so called fairest in the land, and I will win this competition and be Disney's Next Top Model. This is NOT Disney's Next Top Best Friend! You may have friends now, but no one will hire a soft stupid bitch like you.

SNOW WHITE

No, they...

POCAHONTAS

Leave her alone! [slaps Rapunzel's face] What is the matter with you?

RAPUNZEL

I only said the truth. Snow White will never be a model.

SNOW WHITE (seperate)

They can say whatever they want with me, but Rapunzel will forever be a bully and I can go far in this competition, because I take all aspects of it seriously.

AURORA

She's got backup! I'm with Pocahontas!

BELLE

And me too!

AURORA

You seriously are so immature. Do you like bullying people?

RAPUNZEL

I'm not a bully, dare you fuck with me I'm gonna make your life even more miserable now, by -

MULAN

BLUE FAIRY MAIL!

[all girls rush down]

"Ever wanted to be pampered like a princess. Then so be it."

GIRLS

"Love Blue Fairy."

ARIEL

It sounds really ambiguous.

RAPUNZEL (seperate)

I'm not afraid of anyone in this competition now. They are all just pretty girls walking down the street, looking back at them, and I will do anything to win this competition.

_The next day..._

[The girls arrive at an auditorium, a runway set out for them. They meet jewelry designer, Adam.]

ADAM

Hello ladies!

GIRLS

Hi!

ADAM

I'm Adam and I'm a jewelry designer for the jewelry company Vision. Vision is renowned for expensive jewelry and products, and today you girls will be modelling with them tonight. The makeup and dressing process is long and intense of around three hours, so make sure you model them well. Make sure you model our latest products, which are...

Glass slippers and glass jewelry.

GIRLS

Oh my god!

SNOW WHITE (seperate)

He said that we'd be wearing glass slippers and jewelry. It looks very nice, but I'd be so screwed if I break it and cut myself.

ADAM

Are you guys ready to do this?

GIRLS

Yes!

ADAM

Ok let's go!

_In the makeup room..._

AURORA (seperate)

The dresses are huge, and the makeup process is long and intense. I'm so nervous, I don't want to break the shoes. But I have to stay calm and be ready.

ARIEL (seperate)

I'm so scared. I don't wanna cut myself.

_3 hours later...the auditorium fills with people and the runway show begins._

[Ariel walks out on the runway first, the audience claps. Ariel shows the glass bracelets and rings to audience, and they applaud.]

ARIEL (seperate)

It went better than I expected. The glass was so heavy, I felt like I was holding 50 kg, but luckily I managed.

ARIEL

Can you help me out please?

[Belle walks out. She does well too.

Snow White walks out.]

SNOW WHITE (seperate)

I'm so relieved. I didn't break anything so it was hard work paid off for me.

[Aurora walks out. She trips a little, but luckily no damage is done.]

AURORA (seperate)

I almost fell. It was so embarassing, but luckily I didn't fall. I was so close to the point of falling and breaking the glass making it cut my body.

[Pocahontas walks out, and struts her stuff. Mulan walks boldly. She almost tumbles but no harm is done.]

[Rapunzel walks out]

RAPUNZEL (seperate)

Runway is my thing. I see all these people stopping and staring at my undeniable beauty. I am so gorgeous and the most beautiful out of all the girls here, that's why!

[Rapunzel walks out, turns to the audience and blow kisses them. Hoever she misses her footing, and the heel of one of her shoes breaks, and her left foot falls down, causing the glass to shatter. The audience gasps as Rapunzel continues with a slightly bloody left foot, parts of glass stuck in. She trips once again with a shoeless foot, falls down on her nose, causing the glass to shatter. The glass necklace breaks, rips her corset and pierces her neck everywhere. The broken rings make small cuts on her fingers and arms, but she continues. The audience screams in terror. But she stands up, looking like a bloody zombie, and continues the runway, whilst leaving a trail of blood.]

[As Rapunzel reappears in the waiting room with her monstrous appearance, the girls scream in horror and begin to cry.]

SNOW WHITE (seperate)

We see Rapunzel appear. She fell and is covered in blood by the broken glass jewelry. It hurts me more than it does to her. She looks very very grotesque.

[Rapunzel is quickly stripped off her clothes and carried by ambulance team to the hospital.]

AURORA (seperate)

I don't even wanna think about it. She had glass pieces everywhere. I can't say it. I feel sick.

ADAM

Well done to all the girls. I understand that you were all a bit scared, especially since Rapunzel fell and cut herself with the glass. These mistakes CAN happen in a runway, but it is very important that you do not do this, because it makes the audience nervous, just as they are at the moment. But other than that, you six handled the products really well. And I have chosen one winner. And that winner is...

Mulan.

MULAN

Oh my god!

ADAM

You worked your ass off on the runway very well. You looked bold and confident, and you definitely looked as if you were having a good time. As a reward, you win a collection of jewelry from Vision, all worth $5,000 in total!

MULAN

No way!

ADAM

Yes way! Take the beautiful box with you home and enjoy it! There are a lot of different types of jewelry in this jewelry box, so you can wear them to fashion events or parties at any time!

MULAN

Thank you so much!

ADAM

Thank you for participating in this runway show, and good luck in the competition! Bye girls!

GIRLS

Bye and thank you!

_Back at the house..._

ARIEL

I feel bad for Rapunzel. Will she be alright?

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

That bitch got what she deserved for picking on Snow White. Karma's a bitch, so she got what she deserved. She wasn't even careful about the jewelry at all in the first place.

RAPUNZEL

[enters house with crutches and a lot of bandages] Hi girls.

[cricket chirp silence]

Can't you hold the door for me or show some respect?

[long silence]

Fine, I'll do this on my own. I didn't need mean people like you anyway.

BELLE

It's bedtime.

SNOW WHITE

Just a minute! Blue Fairy Mail!

[all girls apart from Rapunzel rush down. Rapunzel staggers up the staircase to bed.]

"Are you a swimmer? Are you a diver? Take this chance to show what you have got."

GIRLS

"Love Blue Fairy."

ARIEL

[goes into her and Rapunzel's room] Rapunzel? Aren't you going to read the Blue Fairy Mail? I didn't mean to -

RAPUNZEL

SHUT UP AND GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!

ARIEL

No, I never -

RAPUNZEL

GET OUT!

[Ariel runs out, scared. Pocahontas gives her a hug.]

POCAHONTAS

That's okay Ariel. You can stay in Aurora and my room. There's room for one more.

ARIEL (seperate)

Pocahontas is such a kind person. She offered me to sleep in her room because Rapunzel was raging so much and it was just really scary. I feel embraced getting to sleep in their room. It just feels really really safe.

RAPUNZEL (seperate)

I may be injured right now and hurt from both the glass and the pain at last week's judging...

[flashback of Rapunzel's moment at panel last week]

...but I don't care. I still am a model and I will be Disney's Next Top Model. Nothing for sure can affect my performance in this competition.

_The next day..._

[The girls arrive at a studio, a huge water tank set up for them, Shang waiting by.]

SHANG

Hello ladies!

GIRLS

Hi!

SHANG

Rapunzel, what happened? Are you okay?

RAPUNZEL

Oh I'm fine, don't worry. I can still walk without the clutches, nothing can affect me -

SHANG

Easy, easy. This is not a race. It's quality, not quantity.

Anyways, you girls will be modelling for the swimsuit brand Sahara...underwater.

GIRLS

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

SHANG

So you will all be posing underwater. Rapunzel, will you be fine?

RAPUNZEL

Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine.

RAPUNZEL (seperate)

Actually I wasn't. I was stressed about having to take off the casts and bandages and let my wounds become even more inflammed by the girls' dirty oil and sebum mixed in the water, but I don't care. Nothing can stop me, nothing.

_After the photoshoot._..

ARIEL (seperate)

It was fun. I felt like a mermaid once again.

BELLE (seperate)

I am so scared. I don't wanna go home but I think I am.

RAPUNZEL (seperate)

It was absolute hell, but I think they should have a decent shot of me from my film.

SNOW WHITE

Blue Fairy Mail!

[all girls apart from Rapunzel rush down]

"Tomorrow you will meet with the judges. Only six of you will continue on the journey towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model."

GIRLS (except Rapunzel)

"Love, Blue Fairy."

_At panel..._

BLUE FAIRY

Hello ladies.

GIRLS

Hi!

BLUE FAIRY

As you can see, we are reaching the end of our ropes. First let me once again introduce you to the judges, Mary Poppins: former glamour model, fashion publicist and author.

MARY POPPINS

Hi girls!

BLUE FAIRY

Hercules, noted fashion photographer.

HERCULES

Hey girls!

BLUE FAIRY

And our guest judge, Vision jewelry designer, Adam.

FERDINAND

Hey ladies!

BLUE FAIRY

And to our fabulous prizes. The winner of this competition will receive a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

The girls did a photosh -

[Sexy K-pop star Kim Hyun Joong walks in, dressed as a nongak nori dancer, holding a plate full of injeolmi.]

[Girls cheer]

MULAN (seperate)

Oh my god, it's Kim Hyun Joong! I am a big fan of him and I love K-pop! He just automatically appears here and wow! I'm so amazed, I can't even talk right now. Whew I need a breather.

KIM HYUN JOONG

Hello girls!

GIRLS

Hi.

BLUE FAIRY

Ummmm...hello sir...who are you?

KIM HYUN JOONG

[bows to Blue Fairy] I am Kim Hyun Joong. I am a Korean actor and singer. Please try one of our delicacies. [lets each judge have a piece of injeolmi]

BLUE FAIRY

Mmmmmm...[chewing and swallowing rice cake] This is delicious! Where on earth did you make them?

KIM HYUN JOONG

Where on earth? The international destination you girls [refers to the contestants] that you will all go to. [removes costume to reveal jeans and a T-shirt showing the map of South Korea and the Taegukgi.]

[all girls cheer]

BLUE FAIRY

Ladies...it looks like we are going to KOREA!

[all girls cheer]

BUT. Only SIX tickets are available for the flight to Seoul, Korea.

GIRLS

Awwwwwww!

BLUE FAIRY

So your performances will decide your fate. Thank you sir!

KIM HYUN JOONG

Thank you! I'll see you girls in Korea! [bows and waves]

GIRLS

Bye Kim Hyun Joong! [waves]

BLUE FAIRY

Excited aren't we?

GIRLS

Yes!

BLUE FAIRY

But we will still go back to judging. The girls did a photoshoot underwater for Sahara swimwear. First girl up is Aurora.

AURORA

Hello.

BLUE FAIRY

Here is your best shot.

[shows photo]

I like it. It's so elegant and graceful. You look like a mermaid in this one, I would buy the swimsuit.

AURORA

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Ariel.

[shows photo]

MARY POPPINS

Wow! This is amazing! I absolutely adore this picture, I honestly could not stop looking at it. Every client will be impressed when they see this photograph. Well done.

BLUE FAIRY

Snow White.

[shows photo]

HERCULES

You look a little stiff, and you look a bit too static. Try relaxing your shoulders a little, and most of all try hiding the fact that you get water in your eyes and nose, because it will only spoil the advertisement and make the audience nervous.

BLUE FAIRY

Mulan. You were the challenge winner, congratulations. Here is your best photo.

[shows photo]

ADAM

I like this shot. You look powerful, yet I want you to be aware of your angles. Your leg positioning is a little bit awkward, but the face is absolutely stunning. I cannot deny that.

BLUE FAIRY

Pocahontas.

[shows photo]

I love it. You look fearless, you look strong, you look wonderful. The body language is beautiful and I think that you are a great model and progressing.

POCAHONTAS

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Belle.

[shows photo]

This is an elegant shot of you. You are selling the swisuit and you are working it.

BELLE

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Last but not least is Rapunzel.

RAPUNZEL

[walks up to them in crutches]

BLUE FAIRY

Oh goodness, it's that bad? [cringes]

RAPUNZEL

Yeah, I fell down and cut myself after the glass shattered.

BLUE FAIRY

Ouch! [cringes more] Well, let's look at your best photo.

MARY POPPINS

[tries to hold in laughter] I honestly cannot stop laughing at this shot. It's obviously a mine explosion. You look horribly awkward. Your thighs are wide open, making this shot border line porno, and your face is completely blown up like a blowfish, your eyes are completely shut. No way in HELL would I want to see that ever again.

ADAM

Now I understand that you cut yourself with the glass, and it has affected your performance greatly, but what I admire about you is that you maintained a positive attitude, and continued to strut yourself across the runway, so I give you kudos for it.

RAPUNZEL

I know I can do so much better. The runway incident affected me and -

HERCULES

Remember what we said. No more excuses. Just because you are wearing crutches doesn't mean that you are going to be favoured. You will still be treated the same way that every contestant is treated.

[Snow White's eyes widen]

BLUE FAIRY

Precisely. This is a business. This industry does not care if you are sick, tired or injured, because this is the REAL WORLD. The fashion industry will continue to have very high expectations from you, and it's very important to hide everything and continue to wear a mask all the time, hindering past incidents. Don't let them affect your future performance.

MARY POPPINS

Do you want to be here? Give me a specific reason why, and not just because of the happy news that you are possibly going overseas next week.

RAPUNZEL

Yes, I really do. I...[starts crying]

MARY POPPINS

Please dry your tears and start again.

RAPUNZEL

I wanted to do this so long for a very long time and modelling has been my passion and dream ever since I was a little girl. I know I can do better and I can strive myself and nothing can ever affect me in the future again. I can do so much better than this photo.

BLUE FAIRY

We didn't see it though. You told us the same thing over and over again. If you want to be a model, you have to be strong both on the outside and inside, and make sure that you know exactly what you are doing. Be real.

Thank you Rapunzel.

RAPUNZEL

Thank you. [limps back]

BLUE FAIRY

Now it is time for the judges to deliberate and when I call you back, I am going to announce which one of you will be boarding an international flight, and which one of you will be boarding a domestic flight.

_After deliberation..._

BLUE FAIRY

Seven beautiful ladies stand before me, but I only have six photographs in my hands. And these photographs represents the six of you that will still be in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. The photographs also represent the girls that will be going to KOREA. The flight duration is TWELVE HOURS LONG.

GIRLS

Wow!

BLUE FAIRY

The best photo this week goes to the girl who will be travelling FIRST CLASS PRIVATE, and gets to choose ONE friend to go with her, right after we know who will still be in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. Best photo goes to...

Ariel.

ARIEL

Oh my god! [tears up]

BLUE FAIRY

Congratulations Ariel, you're still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. You are also going to Seoul, and will be travelling first class on the plane!

ARIEL

Thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

Runner up for best photo is...

Pocahontas.

POCAHONTAS

Thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

Belle.

Aurora.

Mulan.

BLUE FAIRY

Will Snow White and Rapunzel please step forward.

[both step forward]

Two lovely ladies stand before me, but I only have one photograph in my hands. And this photo represents the final girl who will be going to Korea, with the fellow five models. I will only call one name and the girl that I do not call must immediately return to the house, pack your belongings, and board the domestic flight home.

Snow White, the judges see a gorgeous, beautiful girl in front of our eyes. You have produced strong photos, but lately you have been faltering. To rise and then fall drastically at this stage is completely unacceptable. You need to show us that you are comfortable in your skin, and that you are ready to tackle this industry as is dominates day by day.

Rapunzel, how many times were you in the bottom two?

RAPUNZEL

Four times?

BLUE FAIRY

Four times, yes. Too many times, that's for sure. We are astonished to see that your inconsistency has been evident in this competition and very disappointing. It is surprising that a stunning girl like you with the face and body has had a string of bad performances during the previous weeks. You have all the potential, yet you don't seem to know how to use it, nor take advantage of using your beauty and pushing beyond that. Also, one of our judges said that it seems as if this not the suitable industry for you.

So who stays in this competition?

[pulls out photograph]

Snow White.

SNOW WHITE

[gasps in relief]

BLUE FAIRY

It really was no problem deciding who would stay. Your stellar portfolio saved you, and you are here because you deserved this place in the competition.

SNOW WHITE

Thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

Your welcome. I'll see you overseas.

SNOW WHITE

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

Rapunzel, you may not be going overseas, but this is not the end of a modelling career, but a beginning for you. You need to know that you are so beautiful and you have potential to go further! But you need more practice to go there. And I understand the pain, but I'm going to let you have time. You're not ready yet for high fashion, and that's ok. Practice practice practice and don't give up. Someday you may blossom into the Top Model we all know.

RAPUNZEL

Thank you.

[leaves panel, limping in crutches]

RAPUNZEL (exit interview)

I'm seriously just so...pissed off! This whole competition is so rigged and I've wasted my time in this hell hole for nothing.

[shows before morphing into after picture, then entire portfolio]

I am so pissed that I'm not going to Korea, not to mention me being a K-pop fan and possibly missing my opportunity if meeting K-pop stars in real life. I never been to Asia and it sounds like a marvellous experience. I may not be going there, but the girls better watch out because I will become a Top Model over them all. I don't need this show. I can do whatever I want. I don't need the judges' approval. I am here in this world and I am me.

First thing I am going to do when I get home is sleep, relieve myself of all the stress in this competition, get a new cast, and then get blonde hair again and some hair extensions. I can't wait to prove these judges wrong.

[Rapunzel gets into limo.]

BLUE FAIRY

So Ariel, you are going to Korea, first class!

ARIEL

Yeah baby!

BLUE FAIRY

You get to choose a friend, who will it be?

ARIEL

Snow White!

SNOW WHITE

Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

BLUE FAIRY

See you all in Korea, ladies!

[all girls cheer]

[fadeout shows. Rapunzel fades out.]

[credits roll]

_EPISODE 9 PREVIEW_

BLUE FAIRY

Coming up on Disney's Next Top Model...

The girls arrive in Seoul, South Korea, and make it into their new home.

BELLE

The house is just so...oriental and awesome.

BLUE FAIRY

And the girls meet a very special guest, who treats them to designing their own K-pop fashion.

SNOW WHITE

Oh my god!

BLUE FAIRY

The girls then meet another special guest, much to Mulan's astonishment.

MULAN

Oh my god!

BLUE FAIRY

They do a photoshoot as crazy K-pop fans.

SHANG

Good, I love that intensity.


	9. The Girls Go to Seoul

BLUE FAIRY

Previously on Disney's Next Top Model, a dramatic runway challenge was a downfall, particularly for Rapunzel.

[shows flashback of Rapunzel being taken to hospital after being cut by broken glass]

But more tensions arose in the house from Rapunzel's roots.

RAPUNZEL [flashback]

SHUT UP AND GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!

BLUE FAIRY

The girls did an underwater photoshoot for Sahara swimwear. Ariel shone, whilst Rapunzel struggled, and was eliminated for a poor performance and collectively a poor portfolio.

Six girls remain, each girl vieing for the top prizes. The winner will have a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

Now they are headed to...

Seoul, South Korea. [shows a skyline of Seoul and its skyscrapers.]

Who will be eliminated tonight?

**OPENING INTRO:**

[theme song of Asia's Next Top Model plays throughout the entire course of the intro.

Cut to scene of photographers taking pictures and multiple snapshots of a silver Hyundai car. The butler opens the car, and several girls step out one by one. All of them are styled in different hairstyles, wearing classy couture dresses, and appear in this order:

SNOW WHITE

GRIMHILDE

CINDERELLA

QUEEN

TINKERBELL

AURORA

MALEFICENT

ARIEL

BELLE

JASMINE

POCAHONTAS

ESMERALDA

MULAN

TIANA

RAPUNZEL

Finally, Blue Fairy appears in the spotlights, all the girls standing behind her, posing in their dresses. The headline "with Blue Fairy" appears near Blue Fairy.]

_At the airport..._

[Snow White and Ariel ride in first class, enjoying a full Korean meal.]

SNOW WHITE (seperate)

The past few weeks have had shocking eliminations, we have had Jasmine, then Tiana who was eliminated, and then Cinderella. It was heartbreaking to see them go. And then we have Rapunzel, I was sad to see her go. Just kidding, I'm not.

[flashback of Rapunzel's catfights]

BELLE (seperate)

I am so happy Rapunzel is gone. About time that annoying jerk went home. I can relax and, just not think about her anymore! I can enjoy a peaceful wonderful trip in Korea!

[shows animation of girls on plane travelling from Disneyland to Korea]

[Headline - Seoul, South Korea. We see cuts of scenes of the skyline with the Seoul Tower at night, followed by bustling streets of Gangnam, Myeongdong, Namdaemun Market, Jongno, Lotte World and the Kyeongbokgung.]

[Cut to girls, now arriving in Incheon International Airport.]

ARIEL

Oh my god this airport is absolutely huge and lovely!

BELLE

Yeah, it's like the best airport in the world!

SNOW WHITE (seperate)

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm in Korea! The first thing we hear when we come to Korea is Gangnam Style by Psy, so we like randomly start dancing to the song Gangnam Style by Psy. It's just so awesome.

[The girls board a bus all the way to Seoul from Incheon]

ARIEL (seperate)

The bus to our house is like 2 hours long, I get very sleepy, and the girls start dozing off in the bus. But I like to stare outside and look at the scenery, it's just wonderful and amazing, Korea is so foresty, clean and wonderful.

[We see the bus arrive in Seoul, passing through the bustling city. Ariel is still the only one awake, staring out of the window into the city. She passes by many karaoke bars, PC bangs, some apartments, and they finally reach their destination.]

[The girls get off and cheer as they enter the house, removing their shoes first.]

BELLE (seperate)

The house is just so...oriental and awesome. We don't have to worry about dirtying the floor, since we can take off our shoes.

MULAN (seperate)

This is ASIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

SNOW WHITE

We have mattresses too! This is so awesome! It's so soft and fluffy, the patterns are so nice! Look at all the flowers! I'll take the pink one!

POCAHONTAS

Guys, the kitchen! There is a pretty box, let's open it!

[opens it slowly]

[all girls cheer]

GIRLS

YAYYYYYYYYYYY! More rice cakes!

[the girls take as many as the possibly can, down to the bottom, until they see a message.]

POCAHONTAS

Awwww, Blue Fairy Mail...you had to bribe us already?

"Do you like K-pop? You will actually get a chance to meet K-pop stars in real life."

MULAN

Oh my god who?

POCAHONTAS

I don't know, they didn't specify so.

MULAN (seperate)

As long as I meet a K-pop star, I can live and die happy.

POCAHONTAS

"You get to dress up and look like them, for once."

GIRLS

"Love Blue Fairy."

MULAN

I'm so excited for tomorrow!

AURORA

Of course you are, crazy fangirl!

MULAN

Hahahaha!

SNOW WHITE

It's really late now, I think we should sleep.

ARIEL

Good idea. Good night girls!

GIRLS

Good night!

[switches off light]

[Next morning...we see sun rise behind the skyline of Seoul, we see cars moving, people walking in the streets of downtown Seoul, and cars crossing the Banpo Bridge.]

SNOW WHITE

[yawn] Time to get up. My first morning in Korea.

BELLE

There it is! The limo!

MULAN

I wonder where we are going?

POCAHONTAS

We'll have to find out and see!

[The girls board the limo and for around 30 minutes get through the bustling streets of Seoul, in traffic. However, they eventually get to Myeongdong, where they see from the limo the five members of SHINee, Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho and Taemin, wearing the same outfits they wore in "Dream Girl".]

[The girls, particularly Mulan cheer.]

MULAN (seperate)

AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhh! SHINEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm a shawol, I'm a shawol, I'm a shawol.

SNOW WHITE

Oh my god!

[Onew elegantly opens the car door for them, and like a gentlemen, lets them step out.]

SHINEE

Hello, we are shining SHINee!

[girls applaud]

ONEW

I'm Onew, the leader and lead vocalist.

JONGHYUN

I'm Jonghyun, the main vocalist.

KEY

I'm Key, the lead dancer, lead rapper, vocalist and visual.

MINHO

I'm Minho, the main rapper and sub vocalist.

TAEMIN

And I'm the maknae, Taemin, who is the main dancer of the group.

[girls applaud]

MULAN (seperate)

They're so polite. Definitely a wonderful example of Korean people when you first come to the country.

ONEW

We will be getting you to do a reward challenge, but first let's eat some lunch, shall we?

GIRLS

Yes!

[The girls all go to a Korean restaurant, where they go to an octopus restaurant. The SHINee boys order for them nakji bokkeum, fried octopus, fried rice, and live octopus.]

[The girls are amazed atthe number of side dishes they see on the table.]

SNOW WHITE (seperate)

Wow, I see so many side dishes on the table, more than what we would ever eat in Disneyland! Korea is so awesome!

ARIEL

Mmmmm, this is really good!

ONEW

Be careful, the kimchi may be too spicy for you.

ARIEL

[takes a nibble, reacts, then gulps down water]

ARIEL (seperate)

The kimchi was so spicy that it felt as if a pissed off person punched my tongue. I couldn't think right now but the SHINee members seemed pretty amused at my reaction. At least they were being polite.

[The girls are presented with the food set for them on the table.]

BELLE

It (live octopus)'s squirming like a worm! Should I try it?

KEY

Of course, go ahead. But chew it a lot, it can get stuck in your throat.

BELLE

Ok.

[takes a small piece of live octopus, dips it in the salt sauce.]

Oh, it's squiggling in my mouth like a worm, what do I do? What do I do?

KEY

It's ok, keep chewing.

BELLE

It's stuck to my teeth!

[gulps some water]

[forces a smile] Delicious!

[The SHINee members laugh]

JONGHYUN

She is a very polite foreigner!

BELLE (seperate)

Actually it wasn't. The live octopus was so nasty, slimy and disgusting, it was squirming in my mouth like I was eating a WORM. I will never eat live stuff ever again. Not even a fish whatsoever. I was however, being polite with effort.

ARIEL (seperate)

Korean food is very spicy! Can someone please name me a food from Korea that is NOT spicy?

[The girls finish the meal, then the girls are given mints by the lady that runs the restaurant.]

POCAHONTAS

Oh my goodness, thank you!

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

The people are so lovely here in Korea. Best restaurant ever. Period.

[The SHINee members lead them to a large clothing store called Dreamer, where they see clothes of both dazzling and subtle colours.]

ONEW

For this week's challenge, you all need to come up with your own fashion that is representative of K-pop.

MINHO

Now I know what you are thinking, some of you may not have even heard of K-pop before! That's why we have provided you K-pop guides telling you how to dress like K-pop stars and basically their fashion. You get to keep them, they're all free samples!

JONGHYUN

Study the guides for ten minutes, and once your time is up, you will have ten minutes to look around the store and put on clothes and makeup that shows how YOU would dress like a K-pop star.

_Ten minutes later..._

TAEMIN

Time is up! You have ten minutes to do this!

SHINEE

You are starting in THREE! TWO! ONE! Start!

[the girls rush through the store]

_Ten minutes later..._

[The girls reappear with their style.

Snow White in a pink frilly bowed dress with white stocking and pink Mary Janes, coloured bangles, pink bows. She also has mascara, eyeliner, pink eyeshadow, blush and lipgloss.

Aurora appears in a silver white poofy short sleeved dress with bronzer, pink lipgloss, blush and heels.

Ariel appears with a pair of red skinny jeans, a sleeveless red and blue trimmed black tank top, white sneakers and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She has red lipstick and mascara.

Belle appears in a metallic hat with a denim jacket, rainbow shirt, pink and white polka dotted pants, blue sneakers and sunglasses on her hair pulled into a bun. She has thick heavy mascara and some lipgloss.

Pocahontas appears in a black shirt, black skinny jeans, black leather jacket with a sparkling belt, and black high tops.

Mulan appears in a Victorian style dress with a black fedora and a brown cardigan over it, as well as dotted stockings and black flats.]

ONEW

You girls all look amazing! We will however ask you about your outfits. Let's start with Snow White. How would you describe this look?

SNOW WHITE

Ummm...uhhhh...cute and pretty. I was inspired by Girls Generation and Orange Caramel, their cute style, such as the Magic Girl one. I think that the colour pink reflects my personality well.

ONEW

I agree with you too, but the bangles look a bit all over the place.

JONGHYUN

Aurora, how would you describe this look?

AURORA

I was inspired by Secret and Sistar and their sexy concept. I like the sexy and classy sort of fashion, so I think that this dress reflects my confidence.

JONGHYUN

You look absolutely incredible, but I'm not sure if the makeup goes well with the dress.

KEY

Ariel?

ARIEL

I was inspired by the SHINee trend.

KEY

Oooo, well done! We have a devoted fan here! Go on.

ARIEL

I was inspired by Juliette and I have a quirky and funky sense of style, so I believe that I can use this so express my personality.

KEY

I agree but pulling your hair back in a ponytail restrained you a little bit, why don't you loosen your mane and shake out your hair for us?

[Ariel removes her hair scrunchie and shakes out her wild mane of red curls]

Yeah baby that's what I'm talkin about!

MINHO

Belle.

BELLE

I was inspired by 2NE1. I think that they have a fun sense of fashion. I like to be funky, fun and outgoing, and I believe that this shows my confidence, and my hat shows that I am ready to get out there.

MINHO

I agree, it looks absolutely amazing on you.

TAEMIN

Pocahontas.

POCAHONTAS

I was inspired by the boy band Beast. I am a free spirit so I like to venture out, and since I'm the tomboy type I was inspired by Shock because I feel empowered when doing a photoshoot and I get to show the real me.

TAEMIN

I agree. I love how you and Ariel were not scared to be inspired by a boy band, yet both of you look amazing in these.

ONEW

Mulan.

MULAN

I was inspired by T-ara's goth look, such as in Cry Cry so I wanted to do so by expressing myself through more subtle colours. I am calm and composed, yet ready to get going.

ONEW

Ok thank you.

We have all looked at your outfits, but we have chosen one winner. And that girl is...

Belle.

BELLE

Oh my god!

BELLE (seperate)

I won my third challenge!

JONGHYUN

Congratulations, I present to you this lovely basket of SHINee goodies.

BELLE

No way...

JONGHYUN

A SHINee diary, autographed photographs of SHINee, a SHINee DVD concert, a SHINee set of fanlight, a SHINee fan, SHINee member dolls, SHINee wristbands and T-shirts.

BELLE

Oh my god, this is not happening to me!

JONGHYUN

Yes it is, you deserve it!

KEY

Alright ladies, how about going out with us for dinner tonight? Kalbi anyone?

GIRLS

YES!

_Later that night_

[The SHINee members and the girls ride the limo to a kalbi restaurant. They enter and eat kalbi with chili peppers, ggetip, lettuce and various other side dishes.]

ARIEL

This is so good!

TAEMIN

[grinning] You really think so?

[Ariel nods]

ARIEL (seperate)

Well this was better than eating too spicy food. Belle was the girl who had no appetite and continued to nibble on the meat like a mouse, she had a bad experience from eating the live octopus pieces. So she refused to eat a lot.

_After meal_

SHINEE

It was really good to meet you girls, thank you for joining this challenge, and I will see you all, whenever I see you, if you come to our fanmeetings and concerts! Bye Shawols!

GIRLS

BYE!

_Back at the house..._

[The girls come back home and bring home snacks]

ARIEL

God, Disneyland can't have such good food like this? Belle, wanna come and eat?

BELLE

No thank you. I feel sick. [puts goodies to one side] I can share it if you want to. There's probably too much to put into my luggage anyway.

BELLE (seperate)

The SHINee members were nice, but the taste of the live octopus still lingers in my head. It came to a point where I couldn't take it anymore and I had to spew out everything.

BELLE

I think I'm gonna be...[rushes to toilet, pukes out]

SNOW WHITE

Belle are you okay? Drink some water.

BELLE

No thanks, I'm fine.

SNOW WHITE

Are you sure?

BELLE

Yeah, I have my sick pills.

AURORA

[eating chocolate biscuits] I feel so bad for her. Will she be alright?

POCAHONTAS

I'm sure she will, everybody experiences that sort of stuff.

BELLE (seperate)

I'm really sick, but I can't let this affect me because I wanna win this competition.

_The next day_...

SNOW WHITE

Blue Fairy Mail!

[all girls rush]

"Aren't you the happiest K-pop fans ever! Well, you'll get a chance to meet another K-pop star - today at your next photoshoot!"

GIRLS

"Love, Blue Fairy!"

MULAN

I wonder who?

_The girls ride a limo, and it takes them to CJ E&M Building, where they are taken to a stage. They meet Shang and K-pop singer Rain._

[the girls cheer]

MULAN

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's Rain!

RAIN

Hello Rain Clouds!

GIRLS

Hi!

SHANG

You will be doing a photoshoot with Rain, wrapped in wires as crazy Rain Clouds, or as we would say, Rain fans.

[girls cheer]

Are you ready?

GIRLS

YES!

_After photoshoot..._

POCAHONTAS

BLUE FAIRY MAIL!

"Tomorrow you will meet the judges. Who will be in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model?"

GIRLS

"Love Blue Fairy."

_At judging..._

BLUE FAIRY

Hello girls!

GIRLS

Hi!

BLUE FAIRY

As you can see, for the sake of respecting Korean culture, all of us, including I, have our shoes taken off. First let me once again introduce you to the judges, Mary Poppins: former glamour model, fashion publicist and author.

MARY POPPINS

Hi girls!

BLUE FAIRY

Hercules, noted fashion photographer.

HERCULES

Hey girls!

BLUE FAIRY

And our guest judge, SHINee member and visual, Key.

KEY

Sup Shawols!

BLUE FAIRY

And to our fabulous prizes. The winner of this competition will receive a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

You all did a photoshoot where you had to pose as crazy sasaeng Rain Clouds, and let's get started.

Mulan.

[shows photo]

I love that intensity. You are flirting with him. The eyes, the mouth, the body language say everything. You make a connection to both him and the camera. Great job.

MULAN

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Aurora.

[shows photo]

KEY

You look absolutely stunning in this photograph, and you are connecting well with him. I give you kudos for managing to use your body language effectively, yet it connects with both you and the camera. Well done.

AURORA

Thank you very much.

BLUE FAIRY

Snow White.

MARY POPPINS

I love it. You look like a crazy fan ready to kiss him and hold him down anytime, and you are actually becoming the main in this shot.

BLUE FAIRY

Belle.

[shows photo]

HERCULES

You look great. I love it.

BLUE FAIRY

Pocahontas.

KEY

It's a little flat,I thought you could have been more flirtatious, although you are stunned by his looks, right?

POCAHONTAS

Yeah, I couldn't believe I met him!

KEY

Well it's important to suck it up and keep going, since you are so beautiful.

BLUE FAIRY

Ariel.

[shows photo]

You look angelic. Keep it up.

ARIEL

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Now it is time for the judges to deliberate, and when I call you back, I will announce which of you will go home.

_After deliberation..._

BLUE FAIRY

Six of you stand in front of me. The photos I have represent the girls who are still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. Best photo goes to...

Mulan.

MULAN

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

Runner up for best photo is...

Snow White.

SNOW WHITE

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

Belle.

Pocahontas.

POCAHONTAS

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Will Aurora and Ariel please step forward?

Aurora, the judges LOVE your personality and eagerness to grow. But lately you have just fell off the cliff as you were gradually improving. Is this the girl whom we knew took great photos, or is she falling apart because the fashion industry is going at a faster pace than she thinks?

And then we have Ariel. Ariel you got your very first first callout last week, yet the other girls upstaged you. We know we give you good feedback, but good is not enough, YOU have to prove that you can be on top, and that you can win this competition.

So who stays?

The good news is...we are pleased to tell you that this week is a NON-ELIMINATION week. There will be no elimination tonight. But next week there will be one. So all of you need to bring forth your A-game.

Aurora...and Ariel. Congratulations. You're still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

AURORA (seperate)

I was so scared. I was so close to the point of giving up, and they are giving us a second chance!

ARIEL (seperate)

I'm relieved. I can prove them wrong and I can stay on top. I will not fail anyone.

[shows girls hugging one another]

[shows fadeout]

[credits roll]

_EPISODE 10 PREVIEW_

BLUE FAIRY

Coming up on Disney's Next Top Model...the girls are treated to a B-boying slash B-girl competition by a special guest.

MULAN

No way!

BLUE FAIRY

And they have a muddy photoshoot, much to Belle's dismay.

BELLE

[sobs]


	10. The Girls Play in the Mud

BLUE FAIRY

Previously on Disney's Next Top Model, the girls all flew to Seoul, South Korea.

[all girls cheer]

Right upon their departure, they were filled with pleasant surprises.

[flashback of girls dancing Gangnam Style in the airport]

They even got to eat with SHINee, who introduced them to their first reward challenge in Seoul.

Belle's fun and funky fashion style got her the reward, which was a basket of SHINee goodies.

Although she was sick from eating live octopus, she did not give up.

The girls met sexy K-pop singer Rain, where they had to pose as crazy sasaeng Rain Clouds, or Rain fans.

Aurora and Ariel found themselves in the bottom two, however it was a non-elimination week.

Six girls remain, each girl vieing for the top prizes. The winner will have a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

Who will be eliminated tonight?

**OPENING INTRO:**

[theme song of Asia's Next Top Model plays throughout the entire course of the intro.

Cut to scene of photographers taking pictures and multiple snapshots of a silver Hyundai car. The butler opens the car, and several girls step out one by one. All of them are styled in different hairstyles, wearing classy couture dresses, and appear in this order:

SNOW WHITE

GRIMHILDE

CINDERELLA

QUEEN

TINKERBELL

AURORA

MALEFICENT

ARIEL

BELLE

JASMINE

POCAHONTAS

ESMERALDA

MULAN

TIANA

RAPUNZEL

Finally, Blue Fairy appears in the spotlights, all the girls standing behind her, posing in their dresses. The headline "with Blue Fairy" appears near Blue Fairy.]

_Back at the house..._

MULAN (seperate)

I'm so excited I got best photo. It feels so cool! None of us were going to get eliminated last week, but now this is a competition and I have to take every aspect of it seriously.

ARIEL (seperate)

I am so relieved. I really don't wanna go home. I need to show everyone that I can do this, but since we have become a family, it will be hard to see one of us go home.

AURORA (seperate)

I am happy for Mulan. I am so relieved that I wasn't sent home, so I have to devote myself to the competition and take it seriously.

POCAHONTAS

Blue Fairy Mail!

[all girls rush to the kitchen where they find a card]

"Are you all dancers? Are you all posers? Come to Gwanghwamun Square and find out for yourself today!"

GIRLS

"Love Blue Fairy."

SNOW WHITE

Maybe we'll have a dance off or something!

AURORA

Good thinking! This is gonna be so cool!

[The girls ride the limo which takes them all the way to Gwanghwamun Square. The camera shows us a huge statue of King Sejong with Kyeongbokgung behind it, the Kyobo bookstore building beside it, and a stage set up in the huge space, crowds gathering around it.]

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

We get off the limo at Gwanghwamun Square, and we see people clapping and cheering for us. Do they already know us? It seems as if we were under surveillance 24/7. At least it's better here than being in North Korea. I don't wanna be under surveillance 24/7, even when I am in the bathroom! I need my privacy too sometimes, thank you very much!

[The girls get off to find Jang Woo Young standing before them.]

MULAN (seperate)

Oh my god, seriously the guy from 2PM? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

JANG WOO YOUNG

Hello ladies!

GIRLS

Hi!

JANG WOO YOUNG

Welcome to Seoul, South Korea!

[girls cheer]

As you can see, we have a lovely stage set up for you, because you girls will be involved in a breakdancing competition, which is you reward challenge.

GIRLS

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

JANG WOO YOUNG

But never fear, because I will show you different techniques of breakdancing, right in our secret chambers. You need to use my dance tutorial and your previous lessons on posing to win this challenge. Are you ready girls!

GIRLS

Yes!

[the Hottest cheer as Jang Woo Young leads them to a large van where their makeup studio and wardrobe are. Jang Woo Young teaches the girls dance movements like popping, locking, raving...etc.]

_After the dance tutorial..._

JANG WOO YOUNG

Hello everyone, I'm Jang Woo Young!

[crowd cheers]

Thank you everyone for coming to Gwanghwamun Square today to watch this breakdancing competition!

[crowd cheers]

As you can see, we will have ELEVEN special guests coming to participate in this breakdancing competition.

[Out come of the van and onto the stage the rest of the 2PM members Jun K., Nichkhun, Taecyeon, Junho and Chansung]

[the Hottest scream and cheer as they hold up their fanboards and shout a fanchant]

JANG WOO YOUNG

I have SIX special guests, the contestants of Disney's Next Top Model.

[out step Snow White, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Pocahontas and Mulan, all in breakdance costumes]

[the crowd cheers]

Let's get this show started!

[cue music starts]

[2PM starts off the competition with a remix version of Hands Up followed by Heartbeat.]

[the actual breakdance cue music starts, and Snow White steps forward. She does ok.

Aurora dances pretty sexily.

Ariel whips her mane back and forth, and shakes her booty.

Belle dances elegantly, then does the splits, where the crowd cheers.]

BELLE (Seperate)

That was seriously NOT intentional. It was just a lucky moment. I'm usually not that flexible, this was the first time I did the splits.

[Pocahontas and Mulan finish it off powerfully]

_After breakdance competition is over..._

JANG WOO YOUNG

That was an awesome competition, wasn't it?

CROWD

YES!

JANG WOO YOUNG

Thank you all for coming to support us, and the contestants. It is now time for us to decide who is the reward challenge winner, right in our secret chambers.

CROWD

AWWWWWWWWWW!

JANG WOO YOUNG

BUT I will see you all again, if you come to our fanmeeting in Gangnam!

CROWD

[cheers]

JANG WOO YOUNG

Promise?

CROWD

YESSSSSSS!

JANG WOO YOUNG

Thank you for coming today, it was so much fun! I'll see you Hottest later!

[Hottest cheers]

[girls go back into van, where they meet 2PM.]

TAECYEON

That was really good for a start!

GIRLS

Thank you!

NICHKHUN

I never knew I'd see such awesome dancers in front of my face.

MULAN (seperate)

I see 2PM RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE. SOMEBODY PINCH ME NOW!

JANG WOO YOUNG

I am glad that you have come to participate in this competition.

BUT we can only pick one winner. And that girl is...

Belle.

BELLE

No way!

BELLE (Seperate)

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I won 4 reward challenges! Somebody pinch me now!

JANG WOO YOUNG

Congratulations, you get a basket of 2PM goodies - autographed photographs, a 2PM concert DVD, 2PM dolls and 2PM fanlights. ALSO, you get to do a jeans photoshoot with us for Men's Health.

BELLE

Oh my god, this isn't happening to me!

NICHKHUN

Oh yes it is! You are cordially invited to it!

BELLE (seperate)

Oh no, not another basket...but I have TWO baskets to take home with me. It's so daunting. But at the same time I'm so excited as well.

MULAN (seperate)

I may not have won the challenge but I'm glad I got to meet 2PM. It was such a fun time.

JANG WOO YOUNG

Thank you girls for coming! As for you Belle, be my guest. [leads Belle to 2PM's limo, opens the door like a gentlemen and lets her in.]

JUN K.

Ladies first, my dear!

BELLE

Thank you so much!

_At the phototaking studio..._

[2PM and Belle reappear, all in white tank tops and blue jeans.]

BELLE (seperate)

I have never taken a photoshoot for an actual men's magazine. It's really really awesome.

[Another cut, this time just 2PM is shirtless, and only the jeans are focused on.]

BELLE (seperate)

My heart is starting to stop right now. I see 6 guys with Greek god like bodies in front of me, they have sexy faces, flat abs and pecs, they have the muscles, they have everything. It feels a little weird being the only female in this shot with six topless guys, but at the same time, it is a wonderful experience to get to shoot with them. I do hope the jealous Hottest fans don't find me and punch and kick me if they read this magazine!

TAECYEON (seperate)

[pats Belle's back] Great job. You did really well.

_Back at the house..._

BELLE

Hi girls! I'm home!

MULAN

How was it!

BELLE

It was fun, we had a photoshoot where at one point they were all shirtless...

MULAN (seperate)

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr I wish I won this challenge. Belle got to touch their abs and not me? Oh well, she deserved it, she's a strong competitor, but I need to show that I am strong too.

SNOW WHITE

Blue Fairy Mail!

[all girls rush to the kitchen]

"Ever wanted to play in the mud? Now it's your chance."

GIRLS

"Love Blue Fairy."

AURORA

I don't wanna get dirty. I'm too classy for that.

BELLE

Neither do I. Well, we have to do what we gotta do.

_The next day..._

[The girls ride the limo which takes them on a two hour drive to the city of Boryeong, where they are greeted in by a field of mud and Shang.]

SHANG

Hello girls!

GIRLS

Hi!

SHANG

Welcome to the lovely city of Boryeong, where the annual Boryeong Mud Festival takes place. However, this sort of mud is not just like any old type of mud. It is mud that is said to be healthy for your skin.

SNOW WHITE (seperate) Healthy mud? Never heard of that.

SHANG

You girls will be doing a photoshoot in bikinis where you will be celebrating the mud festival, throwing mud at each other and basically having fun! Are you ready to do this?

GIRLS

Yes!

SHANG

Ok let's go!

_After the photoshoot..._

BELLE (seperate)

[sobs] I got mud in my eyes, and I hope I don't get sent home.

AURORA

Blue Fairy Mail!

[girls rush to kitchen]

"Tomorrow you will meet with the judges. Only five of you will continue on the journey to becoming Disney's Next Top Model."

GIRLS

"Love, Blue Fairy."

_At panel..._

BLUE FAIRY

Hello ladies!

GIRLS

Hi!

BLUE FAIRY

Welcome to your second judging in Seoul, Korea. Let me once again introduce you to the judges, Mary Poppins: former glamour model, fashion publicist and author.

MARY POPPINS

Hi girls!

BLUE FAIRY

Hercules, noted fashion photographer.

HERCULES

Hey girls!

BLUE FAIRY

And our guest judge, 2PM member and main vocalist and dancer, Jang Woo Young.

JANG WOO YOUNG

Hello ladies!

BLUE FAIRY

And to our fabulous prizes. The winner of this competition will receive a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

The girls had a muddy photoshoot in Boryeong City, in tribute of the Boryeong Annual Mud Festival.

First up, Aurora.

[shows photo]

I like it. You look like you are having fun, and you are enjoying this. Well done.

AURORA

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Belle.

JANG WOO YOUNG

You look very stiff and I want to see more expression in your eyes, yet you won the reward challenge! It is very interesting because you weren't able to apply the same energy from the breakdance competition into THIS photoshoot.

BELLE

Sorry, it was very muddy and sticky and I got mud in my eyes.

MARY POPPINS

That doesn't matter. It was the same for everybody.

BLUE FAIRY

Snow White.

[shows photo]

HERCULES

You have a sweet and innocent look, but I would have like to see you interacting with the other models more.

BLUE FAIRY

When you throw the mud, don't let it hinder your whole body. As much as the flower of mud being thrown into the air looks photogenic, be aware of your angles too.

SNOW WHITE

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Mulan.

[shows photo]

JANG WOO YOUNG

I love it, you are very energetic and ready to go.

MULAN

Thank you! I'm your biggest fan, you know!

[all judges, including Jang Woo Young chuckles]

BLUE FAIRY

You have improved so much since your stay in Korea. Well done.

MULAN

Thanks! I was doing this for the K-pop stars!

[judges and girls laugh]

BLUE FAIRY

Ariel.

[shows photo]

MARY POPPINS

This was only a lucky shot for you. Your mane covers your gorgeous face too much, and one of the models looks like he is peeing on you. Be aware of your positioning, and your connection with the camera.

BLUE FAIRY

Last but not least is Pocahontas.

[shows photo]

FIERCE! You look so edgy and sexy, and I see it in this photograph. Well done.

POCAHONTAS

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Now it is time for the judges to deliberate, and when I call you back, I am going to announce which one of you will be _cheotbeonjjae Disneyland e doraganeun sonyeo!_ (The first girl going back to Disneyland!)

_After deliberation..._

BLUE FAIRY

Six beautiful girls stand before me, but I only have five photographs in my hands. And these photographs represent the five of you that will still be in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. Best photo this week goes to...

Mulan.

MULAN

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

Second first callout in a row! Congratulations, you are still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

MULAN

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Runner up for best photo is...

Pocahontas.

POCAHONTAS

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

You're in still the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

POCAHONTAS

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Aurora.

Snow White.

SNOW WHITE

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Will Ariel and Belle please step forward?

[both step forward]

Two beautiful girls stand before me, but I only have one photograph in my hands. And this photo represents the girl that will still be in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. I will only call one name and the girl that I do not call must immediately return to the house, pack her belongings and go back to Disneyland.

You two stand before me for similar reasons. You both have produced some stunning, stellar photographs, but now you stand before me at the bottom. Your inconsistency has been evident in this competition which was pretty disappointing, because your photos are either hit or miss. As the competition heatens up, there cannot be ANY MORE ROOM for mistakes. And one of our judges said that both of you are the weakest in this competition right now, but the judges think that one of you can overcome it.

[pulls out photo]

Belle.

BELLE

Oh my god!

BLUE FAIRY

You really need to take this opportunity seriously. Don't let us see you in the bottom two again, otherwise your chance of winning this competition will fall shorter and shorter. Congratulations, you're still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

BELLE

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

What happened, Ariel? You seemed to have given up. Yet you have produced some beautiful photos too, but Disney's Next Top Model has to be consistent as well. You have an edgy high fashion face that I guarantee can get you anywhere. You made it so far and you should be proud of yourself, because I know you can have a successful future. This is not the end, but a beginning for you.

POCAHONTAS

[hugs Ariel] Don't cry, Ariel. We can keep in touch.

SNOW WHITE

Good luck, Ariel.

ARIEL

Thank you guys.

ARIEL (exit interview)

I am so disappointed for giving up at this stage of the competition, but I am not going to cry because it will get me nowhere.

[shows before morphing into after picture, then whole portfolio]

I have experienced some really enjoyable moments in this competition. Some of the photoshoots were really fun and I am forever grateful to Blue Fairy and the others for giving me a chance to shine. Even though I may not be Disney's Next Top Model, I am a role model for all girls. I went to Korea and met K-pop stars, and I participated in a mud festival! It was overall a great experience and I learned so much. My modelling career awaits for me only right now, and I just want to go out there and run like the wind right now.

[Ariel gets into limo]

[fadeout shows, Ariel fades out]

[credits roll]

_EPISODE 11 PREVIEW_

BLUE FAIRY

Coming up on Disney's Next Top Model...the girls meet sexy actor Lee Min Ho, who introduces them to their first challenge.

MULAN

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmn nnnnnnnn.

BLUE FAIRY

At their photoshoot, Belle shines again...

SHANG

Love it!

BLUE FAIRY

Whilst Aurora struggles.

AURORA

I never wore a huge dress before...


	11. The Girl Who Scrapes Her Knuckles

BLUE FAIRY

Previously on Disney's Next Top Model, the girls all went to Gwanghwamun Square, where they had a breakdance competition with 2PM. Belle won the reward challenge for the FOURTH time, and got to do a sexy photoshoot with 2PM advertising jeans for Men's Health magazine.

[flashback]

BELLE (Seperate)

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I won 4 reward challenges! Somebody pinch me now!

BELLE (seperate)

My heart is starting to stop right now. I see 6 guys with Greek god like bodies in front of me, they have sexy faces, flat abs and pecs, they have the muscles, they have everything.

BLUE FAIRY

The girls all then went to Boryeong City, where they did a photoshoot in tribute of the Boryeong Annual Mud Festival, much to Belle's dismay.

BELLE (seperate)

[sobs] I got mud in my eyes, and I hope I don't get sent home.

BLUE FAIRY

Ariel and Belle landed in the bottom two, for being generally inconsistent within their performances. But it was Ariel who was sent home.

Five girls remain, all vieing for the top prizes. The winner will have a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

Who will be eliminated tonight?

**OPENING INTRO:**

[theme song of Asia's Next Top Model plays throughout the entire course of the intro.

Cut to scene of photographers taking pictures and multiple snapshots of a silver Hyundai car. The butler opens the car, and several girls step out one by one. All of them are styled in different hairstyles, wearing classy couture dresses, and appear in this order:

SNOW WHITE

GRIMHILDE

CINDERELLA

QUEEN

TINKERBELL

AURORA

MALEFICENT

ARIEL

BELLE

JASMINE

POCAHONTAS

ESMERALDA

MULAN

TIANA

RAPUNZEL

Finally, Blue Fairy appears in the spotlights, all the girls standing behind her, posing in their dresses. The headline "with Blue Fairy" appears near Blue Fairy.]

_Back at the house..._

BELLE (seperate)

I'm really surprised and sad that Ariel was sent home last night. I think that she had the potential to win this competition, she has a high fashion look. It makes me sad to wonder who will go home this week, as all of us have become close, like sisters, yet I still want to win this competition, because this is a competition.

SNOW WHITE

Blue Fairy Mail!

[all girls rush to the kitchen]

"Ever wanted to have a match with a sexy Hallyu star? You have a chance again."

GIRLS

"Love Blue Fairy."

MULAN

Ohhhhh! We get to make out with one after all!

[girls laugh]

POCAHONTAS

Damn girl, still the horny one you are!

MULAN (seperate)

I just can't help it, I'm a crazy fangirl! I can't help but get overexcited when I hear that we can see K-pop stars and anybody famous in Korea! It's just so so awesome.

_The next day..._

[The girls ride through the streets of Seoul until they go to a modelling studio. They enter a room where they see a boxing rink, and Hercules.]

HERCULES

Hello ladies!

GIRLS

Hi!

HERCULES

As you know, this is your THIRD reward challenge in Seoul, Korea. As a model, it is important to get to know other people and in some circumstances mingle with famous people to earn their respect. And you are going to be doing a photoshoot with a famous Korean actor today. Meet actor and model...

Lee Min Ho!

[girls cheer as a shirtless Lee Min Ho in boxing shorts and gloves walks out.]

MULAN (seperate)

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It's him! I watch his dramas like all the time, it's just so so amazing.

LEE MIN HO

Hi girls, how are you?

GIRLS

Good!

LEE MIN HO

You remember me?

GIRLS

Yes!

LEE MIN HO

I was Gu Jun Pyo from Boys Over Flowers and Lee Yoon Sung from City Hunter!

[girls cheer]

HERCULES

Today you will be doing a boxing photoshoot with Lee Min Ho, and during this photoshoot you will be assigned a particular concept you have to embody.

Snow White: Sophisticated

Aurora: Quirky

Belle: Edgy

Pocahontas: Sexy

Mulan: Daring

Are you ready to do this?

GIRLS

Yes!

HERCULES

Ok, get changed and lets go!

[girls appear in black boxing clothes and boxing gloves]

_After photoshoot..._

LEE MIN HO

It was fun working with you girls!

GIRLS

Thank you!

HERCULES

However, I have chosen ONE winner. And that girl has had the best film out of all the others. And her photograph will be shown in Asia Star Magazine. And that girl is...

Mulan.

MULAN

Yayyyyyyyyyyy!

HERCULES

Congratulations, Mulan. Your photograph will be shown in Asia Star Magazine.

MULAN

No way...

HERCULES

ALSO...you get a private Taekwondo lesson, with whoever you would like to pick to go with you.

MULAN

Ok, ummmmmm I pick Aurora.

HERCULES

Ok girls, have fun at the Taekwondo hall! In the meantime, I'll see you girls at the next photoshoot. Bye girls!

LEE MIN HO

Goodbye and thank you!

GIRLS

Bye!

_At the Taekwondo hall..._

[Mulan and Aurora meet Dojang master Kim Seong Jun, dressed in a kyobok.]

MULAN (seperate)

The Taekwondo master looks very young, and he's pretty cute too! Korea is full of wonderful surprises and experiences!

[The master mistakes Mulan as a Korean person and starts talking to her about something in Korean, but Mulan shakes her head.]

MULAN

I'm sorry, I'm not Korean, I'm Chinese.

KIM SEONG JUN

[in English] Oh, I'm sorry! You two are the Top Model girls that won the reward challenge, right?

AURORA

Yes.

KIM SEONG JUN

Good, good, no harm done. I am Kim Seong Jun, but refer to me as "Master" or "Seonsaengnim", which makes teacher in Korean. In Korea we don't refer to our masters by their names unlike in Western countries, so within the Taekwondo premises we expect you to treat the students and property with respect.

AURORA (seperate)

Korea is nothing like Disneyland, it's totally Oriental. What if I make a mistake? I don't want to be seen as a traitor.

KIM SEONG JUN

As much as Taekwondo is a martial art, violence is strictly prohibited within the premises. We make Taekwondo art, not violence. You will however, learn to kick, chop and punch. But first you need something very important. You may proceed to the changing room where your kyobok, or traditional Taekwondo uniform is waiting for you.

[Mulan and Aurora rush to changing room]

MULAN (seperate)

I can't wait for my first Taekwondo lesson! I'm the tomboy type, so martial arts are my thing. I've done karate, judo and kung fu before, but not taekwondo. This will not be a bad experience for me.

AURORA (seperate)

I am distinctly feminine, so I don't know what to expect. I guess I'll just have to do my best.

[girls re-enter dojang, dressed in uniforms with white belts.]

KIM SEONG JUN

Whenever you enter, you bow to your masters.

Charyeot (Attention). Connect.

[bows] Taekwon.

[girls bow and say "Taekwon" too]

[Mulan and Aurora learn how to kick and punch. This goes on for about an hour.]

[Finally, Kim Seong Jun teaches them how to chop wood.]

Mulan, step forward.

[Mulan reaches up and chops the wood succesfully.]

MULAN (seperate)

It was pretty easy. If I could do it in karate, I could do it in Taekwondo too.

AURORA (seperate)

Mulan chopped the wood like a pro. The master probably thinks I'm more tomboyish than Mulan just because I have short hair, when I am inside a girly girl...

[shows flashback of Pocahontas playing with Aurora's former long blonde curly hair, then a flashback of Aurora crying at her makeover]

but now because I now have short brown hair I look like a boy, and I'm so nervous.

KIM SEONG JUN

Aurora, please step forward.

[Aurora attempts to punch through the wood multiple times, and eventually does, resulting in her knuckles becoming dotted with blood. Mulan cringes.]

MULAN (seperate)

I felt so bad for Aurora, she tried so hard and she literally scraped her knuckles right after that.

KIM SEONG JUN

Charyeot. Connect.

[all bow together and say "Taekwon"]

Class dismissed.

MULAN AND AURORA

Bye Master. Thank you. [bows one more time]

_Back at the house..._

MULAN

Hey girls!

BELLE

How was - Aurora, are you okay?

AURORA

Yeah, I just scraped my knuckles whilst trying to punch a wooden block many times.

AURORA (seperate)

The master was nice but I hurt myself whilst trying to punch the block. [shows bandaged knuckles, some tiny stains of blood visible.] But even like this, I don't want to end up like Rapunzel did when she broke the glass jewelry and cut herself because this is a competition. I cannot let anything hold me back.

[shows flashback of Rapunzel's injury from the broken glass jewelry at the fashion show.]

POCAHONTAS

Blue Fairy Mail!

[all girls rush]

"You have only seen the contemporary side of Korea. Tomorrow you will see the traditional side of Korea...in your next photoshoot."

GIRLS

"Love Blue Fairy."

SNOW WHITE

I think we're going to a palace. It must be so...romantical!

_The next day..._

[The girls arrive at Kyeongbokgung Palace, greeted by Shang.]

SHANG

Hello girls!

GIRLS

Hi!

SHANG

Welcome to Kyeongbokgung Palace!

[girls clap]

SNOW WHITE (seperate)

The palace is beautiful! The patterns are so wonderful, you see floral patterns everywhere. The roof edges are just so rounded, and just, wow.

SHANG

For this week's photoshoot, you get to pose in the traditional Korean dress, called Hanbok. You will all be posing as Joseon Korean princesses.

GIRLS

Ooooooooo!

SHANG

Are you girls ready to do this?

GIRLS

Yes!

_After photoshoot..._

AURORA

I never wore a huge dress before. It was pink, which is my favourite colour, and I got a large wig of hair, but it felt like I was carrying 100 kg altogether. I hope I don't land in the bottom two again.

POCAHONTAS

It's ok, you won't go home.

AURORA

Yes I did! I fell!

BELLE

Blue Fairy Mail!

[all girls rush]

"Tomorrow you will meet with the judges. Only four of you will continue in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model."

GIRLS

"Love, Blue Fairy."

_At panel..._

[girls enter judging room, all dressed in hanbok, which were given as a free gift by the designer of the hanbok that the girls wore during the photoshoot Jung Shi Yoon. Blue Fairy is wearing a hanbok too.]

BLUE FAIRY

Hi girls!

GIRLS

Hi!

BLUE FAIRY

We are coming so close to the end, and we already have our final five! Let me once again introduce you to the judges, Mary Poppins: former glamour model, fashion publicist and author.

MARY POPPINS

Hi girls!

BLUE FAIRY

Hercules, noted fashion photographer.

HERCULES

Hey girls!

BLUE FAIRY

And our guest judge, Korean actor and model Lee Min Ho.

LEE MIN HO

Hello everyone!

BLUE FAIRY

And to our fabulous prizes. The winner of this competition will receive a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

The girls all did a photoshoot at Kyeongbokgung Palace, where they posed in the traditional Korean hanbok as Joseon dynasty Korean princesses.

First up is Belle.

[shows photograph]

Beautiful shot and body language. You have definitely taken our advice and stepped up, and you look so elegant and graceful like a princess. You are working the dress, and it shows in this photograph.

BELLE

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Pocahontas.

[shows photograph]

LEE MIN HO

I love this shot. You definitely look like a Korean noblelady, and you are playing with the dress, and having fun with it, as well as the scenery around you. I can tell that you are comfortable in this shot and your eyes, they are just, wow!

POCAHONTAS

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Snow White.

[shows photo]

HERCULES

It looks a little bit quirky, but I like how you angled your body just so that you can show your body angles and curves, although it distorts the shape of the dress a little bit. Other than that, you look absolutely radiant in this shot, you are shining like a princess in this one.

BLUE FAIRY

Aurora. Oh dear, how did you hurt your knuckles? [cringes]

AURORA

Oh it's nothing. At the taekwondo hall that I went to with Mulan I had an accident. I was punching the wooden blocks several times and I scraped my knuckles.

BLUE FAIRY

Be careful next time. Anyways, let's see your best photo.

[shows photo]

MARY POPPINS

You look a bit stiff and aggressive, and you look more like a warrior princess instead of a princess princess. Your face is stunning, but the body language is just not right for this concept.

BLUE FAIRY

Last but not least is this week's challenge winner, Mulan.

[shows photo]

Hmmmmmmmm...you look very elegant and graceful like a princess, and the face is stunning, but that's all I see in this shot. You are a powerful and confident woman, and I wanted to see more of the energy in this shot. Where did it all go? Gimme a fierce pose.

[Mulan poses, legs apart, hand on hip, chin up, back straightened.]

Yes, THAT'S what I mean! That's why you need it! Because all I see in this picture is a pretty girl standing there and having a beautiful day. You need more than that.

MULAN

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Now it is time for the judges to deliberate, and when I call you back I am going to announce which one of you will be eliminated.

_After deliberation..._

BLUE FAIRY

Five beautiful ladies stand before me, but I only have FOUR photographs in my hands. And these photos represent the four of you that will still be in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. The best photo this week goes to...

Pocahontas!

POCAHONTAS

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

Congratulations, you're still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

POCAHONTAS

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Runner up for best photo is...

Belle.

BELLE

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

We need that light in this photograph in other photographs too. This is more like it. Congratulations, you're still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

BELLE

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Aurora.

AURORA

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Congratulations, you're still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

AURORA

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Will Mulan and Snow White please step forward?

[both step forward]

Two beautiful girls stand before me, but I only have one photo in my hands. And this photo represents the girl who is still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. I will only call one name, and the girl that I do not call must pack her bags and go home.

Mulan, the judges are surprised to see you in the bottom two at this stage of the competition. You have consistently being producing strong beautiful pictures, and for the last two weeks since you arrived here, you produced TWO stellar photographs. But the judges wonder if something is starting to hold you back, because the competition is heating up, and the number of competitors are decreasing. To rise and fall at this stage dramatically is completely unacceptable.

Snow White, the judges see a gorgeous beautiful girl. In this competition, you have been gradually increasing from near bottom to near top. At one point in the competition, you received best photo of the week. But lately you have been slipping down the cliff, little by little. And the judges worry that for you, you are being held back by something, which has caused you to plauteau in this competition a long time ago.

So who stays in this competition?

[pulls out photo]

Mulan.

[Belle's eyes widen.]

MULAN

Thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

You produced two stellar photographs, and we need you to bring back the spirit that you always bring in your photographs! You produced two consecutive best photos, and we need you to use the same energy to stay on top. Prove you us that you can be on top and that you can be in this competition. Congratulations, you're still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

MULAN

Thank you.

SNOW WHITE

[breaks into tears]

BLUE FAIRY

Snow White, you have come a long way, and I am so proud of you! Your face can get you a variety of different jobs, commercial or high fashion. But lately you seem to have been giving up. Don't let this defeat hold you back from realising your true potential, because I know that with this portfolio, you can book jobs. And you have produced some beautiful photographs too.

SNOW WHITE

Thank you so much.

SNOW WHITE (exit interview)

[wiping tears] It is hard to describe the feeling of being eliminated, it's like ripping my heart out.

[shows Snow White's before morphing into after picture and then entire portfolio]

Overall, it was a wonderful experience, and I got to meet new people and make new friends. It is just really hard when you are so close with the other girls.

[shows flashback of Snow White playing with the girls in the pool in the previous house, and just generally having fun with the other girls]

I have overall had such a good time. Modelling was such a fun experience and I never knew I could enjoy it so much. I will particularly be forever proud of my first best photo, and thankful to Blue Fairy for believing in what I can do, she is my role model. I have even got to meet K-pop stars and famous people, and even shoot a music video too! My modelling career can only go up from here, thanks to my portfolio. I will not give up and I will still continue to model.

[Snow White gets into limo.]

[shows fadeout, Snow White fades out]

[credits roll]

_EPISODE 12 PREVIEW_

BLUE FAIRY

Here's what coming up on Disney's Next Top Model. The remaining 4 girls have their 4-hour go-see challenge in Seoul, South Korea.

POCAHONTAS

It's like totally crazy and that you must impress the clients.

BLUE FAIRY

And the girls have a shoot a motion editorial called "Model Fortress" in Suwon Hwaseong Fortress.

AURORA

You'd have to do it like really fast, because time is running short.

BLUE FAIRY

Yet in the panel comes surprising news.

BLUE FAIRY (panel)

Yet you didn't book ANY jobs.


	12. The Girl Who Cries a Waterfall

BLUE FAIRY

Previously on Disney's Next Top Model, the girls had a sexy photoshoot with actor Lee Min Ho as part of their reward challenge. Mulan won the reward challenge and chose Aurora to go with her to a taekwondo institute. They learned taekwondo, but Aurora scraped her knuckles despite efforts to chop up a board.

[flashback]

AURORA (seperate)

The master was nice but I hurt myself whilst trying to punch the block.

BLUE FAIRY

And the girls had to do a photoshoot at Kyeongbokgung palace wearing the traditional Korean hanbok. Mulan and Snow White found themselves in the bottom two, but it was Snow White who was sent home.

Four girls remain, each girl vieing for the top prizes. The winner will have a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

Who will be eliminated tonight?

**OPENING INTRO:**

[theme song of Asia's Next Top Model plays throughout the entire course of the intro.

Cut to scene of photographers taking pictures and multiple snapshots of a silver Hyundai car. The butler opens the car, and several girls step out one by one. All of them are styled in different hairstyles, wearing classy couture dresses, and appear in this order:

SNOW WHITE

GRIMHILDE

CINDERELLA

QUEEN

TINKERBELL

AURORA

MALEFICENT

ARIEL

BELLE

JASMINE

POCAHONTAS

ESMERALDA

MULAN

TIANA

RAPUNZEL

Finally, Blue Fairy appears in the spotlights, all the girls standing behind her, posing in their dresses. The headline "with Blue Fairy" appears near Blue Fairy.]

_Back at the house..._

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

It was pretty heartbreaking to see Snow White go, she has a very sweet and innocent face and personality and has produced beautiful pictures. I wish her the best in everything she pursues.

BELLE

BLUE FAIRY MAIL!

[all girls rush to kitchen]

"Are you ready for a whole trip to Seoul? Meet me at Mega Models Building in Sinchon, where a big surprise awaits for you."

GIRLS

"Love, Blue Fairy."

AURORA

Oh, we will probably be having a tour around the whole city for once!

MULAN

It may not be that luxurious, it has to be a reward challenge. But if it did involve something like that it should be fun.

[The girls board the limo which takes them to Sinchon. They then get off and walk to Mega Models Building, where they are greeted by Blue Fairy.]

BLUE FAIRY

Hello ladies!

GIRLS

Hi!

BLUE FAIRY

As you can see, we are here at Mega Models Studio. Why? I'll explain in a moment. As a model it is more than just taking photographs, shooting commercials, or even having the face and body that is so modelesque. It is about booking jobs and stabilising your positions in a particular agency. That's why for this week's challenge, you will all have to go on go-sees, visiting FOUR destinations in the bustling city of Seoul!

GIRLS

Oh my god!

BLUE FAIRY

The following agencies you will be visiting are:

Nature Republic, Myeongdong

Lee Han Sol's Collection, Apgujeong

H&M, Gangnam

Hanbok Heaven, Hongdae

To do this, all you have to do is show them your portfolio, which I will give to all of you right now. Mulan [hands Mulan her portfolio], Aurora [hands Aurora her portfolio], Belle [hands Belle her portfolio] and Pocahontas [hands Pocahontas her portfolio]. After showing them the portfolio, listen to the client and do exactly what he or she asks you to do. It could be a runway walk, posing with a product, wearing the clothes or an interview, etc. The winner of this challenge will be the girl who books the most gosees and has the best feedback from all the clients collectively. She will also have a special photoshoot in this building Mega Models Studio, and have 15 extra minutes for her photoshoot.

GIRLS

Wow!

BLUE FAIRY

Ok girls, you have 4 HOURS to do this. The starting time is 1 PM, therefore all of you must be back here by 5 PM.

GIRLS

Ok.

_At 1:00 PM_

BLUE FAIRY

Are you girls ready to do this?

GIRLS

YES!

BLUE FAIRY

Ok! THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!

[all girls rush out building and onto the streets]

REMAINING TIME: 4:00:00

BELLE (seperate)

So our first destination is Nature Republic in Myeongdong. It sounds so classy and serene. I'd be excited to do this.

AURORA (seperate)

The fact that we all have to do this individually makes it harder than ever, but at the same time that's what makes it more fun and of an adventure.

POCAHONTAS

How can I get to Myeongdong? Oh, there's the subway station! [goes down Sinchon subway station] I should buy a ticket here. Ok, now where is the ticket machine? This is a maze!

AURORA

[in the subway station] Where is the ticket machine?!

POCAHONTAS

[asks Metro staff] Ummm excuse me, where is the ticket machine?

METRO STAFF MEMBER

Over there. [pointing to a distant corner]

POCAHONTAS

Ok, thank you!

[Belle and Mulan rush into subway station, and frantically look around the subway station trying to find the ticket machine]

MULAN

Ah there it is! The ticket machine!

POCAHONTAS

There's no English, how on earth am I supposed to do this?

[Metro staff points to the bottom of the ticket machine screen and touches the screen which activates a button, changing the settings to English.]

Thank you very much!

METRO STAFF MEMBER

My pleasure. Now you know how to buy tickets.

TICKET MACHINE

Please select your destination.

[Pocahontas chooses Myeongdong.]

Please select the number of tickets you want to buy, and then enter the desired amount of money.

POCAHONTAS

Ok, 1800 won. [inserts money]

TICKET MACHINE

Please wait one moment. [pours out train ticket]

POCAHONTAS

Yessss!

[runs away from ticket machine whilst Belle, Mulan and Aurora are still trying. Pocahontas looks around the subway station, looking for the train.]

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

This subway system is Korea is so frantic. There's like a thousand stations, probably the largest metro system IN THE WORLD! I wonder how Koreans can cope with this? It must be hard to get around here.

POCAHONTAS

Oh dear, where is it?

BELLE

Yes! I got a ticket! [looks around then eventually finds a sign leading to the train.] Ok, now I have to take the train, I wonder how I do that? Oh, it's a circular line. No worries I guess.

POCAHONTAS

There she goes! [rushes down the stairs to where they are waiting for the train.]

MULAN (seperate)

The ticket machines in Korea are so fast, and even if there is like a 5 second delay, they automatically take you back to the beginning. Haste makes no waste in this sense.

MULAN

Yes! I finally got the ticket!

AURORA (seperate)

I wish the others were here to help me. This is so hard.

[Pocahontas, Mulan and Belle wait for the train, which is said to come in 2 minutes.]

AURORA

Oh no, this is hard! You'd have to do it like really fast, because time is running short.

ANNOUNCER

The train for Chungjeongno is now approaching. Please wait behind the yellow line.

AURORA

Oh, that was easy! I finally got the ticket! Wait up guys!

[rushes down stairs, but is too late.]

[Pocahontas, Belle and Mulan get on train]

ANNOUNCER

The doors are now closing.

[Aurora tries to get in train, but the doors close and she slams her face on the double doors. She drops her portfolio and her possessions fall out her handbag.]

AURORA

Ah dang it!

[Aurora's nose is bleeding, and is now holding her nose to try to stop the blood. A male university student stops why, helps her up and picks up her belongings for her, and hands her a packet of tissues.]

AURORA

Oh thank you so much! That's awfully kind of you! You speak very good English!

UNIVERSITY STUDENT

My pleasure. Are you ok?

AURORA

Yes I'm fine, thank you very much!

UNIVERSITY STUDENT

[smiles]

AURORA

When will the next train come?

UNIVERSITY STUDENT

Oh, it will come in around 3 minutes. [refers to screen]

[Aurora, who obviously cannot read Korean forces a smile on her face and nods awkwardly.]

AURORA

Oh thank you. I need to go to four castings and I'm on a tight schedule.

UNIVERSITY STUDENT

I see.

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

The Metro system is so complicated. At least they have numbered codes for each station, otherwise I'd go berserk.

BELLE

Ok, Myeongdong is here...[referring to her metro map], and it is on the blue line. Line 4.

POCAHONTAS

[on the train, asking a passerby] Ummmm excuse me miss?

OFFICE LADY

Yes?

POCAHONTAS

Which stop do I have to get off at to change for Line 4?

OFFICE LADY

[looks at map] Dongdaemun History and Culture Park Station.

POCAHONTAS

How many more stops is that?

OFFICE LADY

Seven.

POCAHONTAS

Seven? Ok thank you!

[Aurora is at the station, waiting for her train.]

ANNOUNCER

The train for Chungjeongno is now approaching.

[Aurora gets on train.]

POCAHONTAS

That's the Dongdaemun History and Culture Park station!

ANNOUNCER

This stop is: Dongdaemun History and Culture Park. Dongdaemun History and Culture Park. The doors are on your right. You can transfer to the blue line, Line Number 4, or the purple line, Line Number 5.

[Pocahontas and Belle get off station. Mulan misses the stop.]

MULAN

Ah dammit!

AURORA

Ok, I'm completely lost. How do I get to Myeongdong?

UNIVERSITY STUDENT

Four more stops to go. Interchange to line 4 here. [refers to Aurora's map]

AURORA

O-okie, thank you.

[Pocahontas and Belle rush, looking for the sign leading them to Line 4 trains.]

POCAHONTAS

[asks passerby] Excuse me s-

BUSINESS MAN

Sorry, I'm busy.

POCAHONTAS

[asks another passerby] Excu-

MIDDLE AGED WOMAN

Not today.

POCAHONTAS

[asking passerby] Excuse me sir, I'm going to Myeongdong. Which train should I take?

UNIVERSITY STUDENT

[looks at map] This one. [refers to train going to Oido.] Get off after two stops.

POCAHONTAS

Thank you!

BELLE (seperate)

I think I am in first place and I see no sight of them.

[Belle is seen waiting for Line 4 train.]

ANNOUNCER

The train for Oido is now approaching.

[Belle boards train. Pocahontas tries to too but misses.]

POCAHONTAS

Oh no!

MULAN

Ok, how do I get outta here? Ummm excuse me?

[Korean man mistakes her for a Korean and begins talking incessantly about something]

Ummmm never mind. [asks another passerby] How do I get to Myeongdong?

YOUNG LADY

You're in the wrong train. Get off here [refers to map]. Change to blue line.

MULAN

How many more stops is that?

YOUNG LADY

Nineteen.

MULAN

NINETEEN?

YOUNG LADY

Yes.

MULAN (seperate)

I'm so frustrated! I got on this train to take like forty stops? That's absolute hell!

[Aurora gets off at Dongdaemun History and Culture Park.]

[Pocahontas eventually takes the train.]

[Belle is the first to get out of Myeongdong station after collecting her deposit money from returning the ticket.]

BELLE

Ok, now where is Nature Republic? [continues to ask for directions]

REMAINING TIME: 3:28:25

POCAHONTAS

[gets out station]

[after looking for a while she eventually discovers the place.]

There it is! Nature Republic!

[enters Nature Republic cosmetic store.]

Hello, I am Pocahontas. [shakes hand]

VICKIE PARK

I am Vickie Park. I am the founder of Nature Republic, a Korean cosmetic brand.

POCAHONTAS

Here is my portfolio.

VICKIE PARK

[looks at portfolio] You definitely are photogenic. Here is your challenge. Pose with this cream in a way that is representative of the cosmetics.

[Pocahontas complies.]

VICKIE PARK (seperate)

Pocahontas is definitely elegant. She looked very classy, and is very photogenic. She is worth a million dollars.

VICKIE PARK

Well done, Pocahontas. Congratulations, you're hired.

POCAHONTAS

Thank you so much!

JOBS BOOKED:

Aurora: 0

Belle: 0

Pocahontas: 1

Mulan: 0

POCAHONTAS

Ok, next stop is Lee Han Sol's collection in Apgujeong.

[rushes down subway station]

BELLE

There it is! [enters store]

VICKIE PARK

Hello, I am Vickie Park! [looks at portfolio] Right, I want you to act for me. Pretend that you are putting water onto your face.

BELLE

Ok.

VICKIE PARK (seperate)

Belle is a very beautiful girl. She is a good actress and knows how to connect with the camera. She can impress any client for sure as a model.

VICKIE PARK

Well done, Belle. You're hired.

BELLE

Thank you so much!

JOBS BOOKED:

Aurora: 0

Belle: 1

Mulan: 0

Pocahontas: 1

BELLE

I need to get to Apgujeong.

POCAHONTAS

I got a ticket!

[asks for directions, then takes the train to Chungmuro, where she gets off and changes to the orange line, line 3 and takes another five stops.]

ANNOUNCER

This stop is Apgujeong. Apgujeong. The doors are on your left.

POCAHONTAS

[gets off train]

Woooooo Apgujeong!

REMAINING TIME: 2:59:51

MULAN

[eventually gets off at Sadang station]

Ok, now how do I get to Myeongdong?

MULAN (seperate)

Oh shit, don't tell me I have to take like another ten stops or something.

AURORA

[gets off Myeongdong]

Ok where is it? Oh ok I found it. [enters]

VICKIE PARK

Hello Aurora, I'm Vickie Park. [looks at portfolio] Ok, pose with the cream in a way that is representative of this brand.

[Aurora complies]

VICKIE PARK (seperate)

Aurora is a very sexy girl. Maybe a little too sexy. She needs to tone down the sex and I don't think her face is suitable for this brand.

VICKIE PARK

Sorry Aurora.

AURORA

That's ok.

AURORA (seperate)

At least I still have three more to go. Hopefully it won't be so bad after all.

POCAHONTAS

There it is! Lee Han Sol's collection! [enters store]

Hello, I'm Pocahontas. [shows portfolio]

LEE HAN SOL

Hello Pocahontas, I'm Lee Han Sol. [looks at portfolio] Wow this is amazing! Ok, please model these clothes for me. [gives her a colour picture pattern flouncy dress with black stockings, pink heels, bangles and a pink latch]

[Pocahontas complies and comes out again.]

Can you walk and pose for me please?

POCAHONTAS

Can I play with the clothes?

LEE HAN SOL

Sure go ahead. I love your creativity!

[Pocahontas complies]

LEE HAN SOL (seperate)

Pocahontas is an amazing girl. She has an edgy pose, amazing runway walk, and she is definitely the one a client would want to look out for. I cannot be more impressed than having looking at her performance.

LEE HAN SOL

Congratulations Pocahontas, you're hired.

POCAHONTAS

Thank you!

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

Wooooooooooo 2 out of 4 jobs booked yessssss!

JOBS BOOKED:

Aurora: 0

Belle: 1

Pocahontas: 2

Mulan: 0

MULAN

[gets off at Myeongdong. Looks around but eventually gets to her destination]

There it is! [enters]

VICKIE PARK

Hello Mulan, I'm Vickie Park. [looks at portfolio and nods accordingly] Ok, your challenge is to act for me, act as if you are splashing water on your face.

[Mulan complies]

VICKIE PARK (seperate)

Mulan is very photogenic. She is also a great commercial girl. She has a gorgeous face, she is definitely ready to do anything.

VICKIE PARK

Congratulations, you're hired.

MULAN

Thank you!

JOBS BOOKED:

Aurora: 0

Belle: 1

Pocahontas: 2

Mulan: 1

REMAINING TIME: 2:29:21

BELLE

[gets off train and out of Apgujeong station, then eventually reaches her destination]

LEE HAN SOL

Hello Belle, I'm Lee Han Sol. [looks at portfolio and nods] Ok, please model these clothes for me. [gives her a pair of pink skinny jeans, crimson and white sneakers, a large pale green shirt with a yellow shawl attached to it.]

[Belle comes out again in the clothes]

Can you walk and pose for me please?

[Belle complies]

LEE HAN SOL (seperate)

Belle has a very strong walk and pretty good poses but I don't think that her face was made for this brand.

LEE HAN SOL

Sorry Belle.

BELLE (seperate)

I'm so peed off! I wish I got a job and...grrrrrrrr!

POCAHONTAS

[in subway station] Now I need a way to Gangnam.

MULAN

Ok, I need to get to Apgujeong.

[gets on train]

[eventually gets to destination]

POCAHONTAS

Ahh here it is! [gets off at Gangnam station]

Oh dear, how will I ever get here? Oh well, I'll take a taxi. [hails a taxi]

AURORA

[enters Lee Han Sol's collection store]

LEE HAN SOL

Hello Aurora, I'm Lee Han Sol. [looks at portfolio] Can you model these clothes for me please? [gives her a patterned hooded jacket with a shirt covered in huge letters, green and red polka dotted pants and purple pumps]

[Aurora comes out again]

Can you walk for me please?

[Aurora complies]

LEE HAN SOL (seperate)

Aurora is a very beautiful girl, but she looks a bit too static in the walk. She could have given me more activity and a variety of expressions when she did model the clothes, because I saw great potential in her.

LEE HAN SOL

Sorry Aurora.

AURORA (seperate)

Two down, two to go. I'd better get into one of them!

POCAHONTAS

[in taxi] Thank you, stop here please!

REMAINING TIME: 1:52:10

MULAN

Here is the place! [enters]

LEE HAN SOL

Hello Mulan, I'm Lee Han Sol. [after looking at portfolio, gives her some clothes, which are a white fedora, denim jacket with cut offs, rainbow striped shirt, green jeans and pink high tops]

[Mulan walks in the clothes and poses for her]

LEE HAN SOL (seperate)

Mulan has an edgy face, and she was born to model anything. Her walk is graceful, and she has a fun personality, and that translated into her performance really well so I'm impressed with her.

LEE HAN SOL

Congratulations Mulan.

MULAN

Thank you!

JOBS BOOKED:

Aurora: 0

Belle: 1

Pocahontas: 2

Mulan: 2

POCAHONTAS

It's H&M! [enters]

Hello, I'm Pocahontas. [shows portfolio to lady waiting]

SOFIA

Hello Pocahontas, I'm Sofia. [looks at portfolio] Ok, please model the clothes for me. [gives her a set of clothes]

[Pocahontas changes and comes out]

Can you walk for me please?

[Pocahontas does so]

SOFIA (seperate)

Pocahontas looks a little intimidated when walking in front of me. The clothes look ok on her, but there is just something that does not make her suitable for the job.

SOFIA

Sorry Pocahontas.

POCAHONTAS

That's ok.

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

Oh well, I got one more job to go.

REMAINING TIME: 1:21:11

POCAHONTAS

Ok, I need to get to Hongdae. [enters station] That's 13 more stops.

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

You actually do get used to the subway system after a while, and it's been like only...what...3 hours!

[Pocahontas gets ticket and boards on train]

REMAINING TIME: 0:45:23

AURORA

[enters H&M] Hello Aurora. Please model the clothes for me.

[Aurora walks]

SOFIA (seperate)

I think Aurora is a little too stiff, she needs to loosen up more.

SOFIA

Sorry Aurora.

AURORA (seperate)

I'm so frustrated, I only have one more job to go, and if I don't get it I'll go ballistic.

BELLE

[seen walking in the H&M clothes]

SOFIA (seperate)

Belle is a beautiful girl. I see great potential in her and I think that she has a great chance of making it to this industry.

SOFIA

Congratulations Belle.

BELLE

Thank you!

JOBS BOOKED:

Aurora: 0

Belle: 2

Mulan: 2

Pocahontas: 2

POCAHONTAS

[gets off at Hongdae] It's almost 5 PM. I better hurry.

[reaches Hanbok Heaven]

POCAHONTAS

Hello, I'm Pocahontas. Here is my portfolio.

CHOI YOUNG JUN

Hello Pocahontas, I'm Choi Young Jun. [looks at portfolio] Please walk for me in this hanbok. [gives Pocahontas a pink and purple hanbok]

[Pocahontas walks]

CHOI YOUNG JUN (seperate)

Pocahontas has such an amazing face. She could be a model for anything. She is totally selling the dress and she is working it out on her walk. I just love her walk, no doubt about it.

CHOI YOUNG JUN

Congratulations.

JOBS BOOKED:

Aurora: 0

Belle: 2

Mulan: 2

Pocahontas: 3

POCAHONTAS

Now I have to get back to Sinchon. [looks at map] Oh thank goodness the place I started at is only one station away! [buys ticket and boards train]

[Aurora and Belle are seen boarding train]

[Mulan enters H&M]

SOFIA (seperate)

Mulan wasn't born for this sort of brand, I think that she deserved something else.

SOFIA

Sorry Mulan.

MULAN (seperate)

Only one more job to go. I don't want any more subway stress so I think that a taxi will do for me.

REMAINING TIME: 0:32:11

[Mulan gets in a taxi, speaks in English but taxi driver yells at her]

MULAN (seperate)

It was an unlucky moment for me, I meet an angry taxi driver, he gets pissed off at me, so I run out. It was so so scary. He looked as if he was about to beat me up.

MULAN

[gets in another taxi]

[Aurora and Belle get out train]

[Belle is the first to reach Hanbok Heaven]

CHOI YOUNG JUN

Can you model this for me please?

[Belle comes out in a white and blue hanbok]

CHOI YOUNG JUN (seperate)

Belle's face wasn't made for this design. I think that she should take more Europeanesque, maybe the Oriental Style may not be that suitable, particularly with the commercial hairstyle she has at the moment.

CHOI YOUNG JUN

Sorry Belle.

BELLE (seperate)

Only two go sees, sigh. At least I can make it back to Mega Models building in no time.

MULAN (seperate)

Taking the taxi was a bad idea at first. There was traffic, and time was running short. However the taxi driver seemed to find a shortcut.

REMAINING TIME: 0:15:21

POCAHONTAS

[gets out Sinchon station] There's still some time. I need to get back to the building. It's nearly 5 PM.

MULAN (seperate)

It was a lucky day for me. I see Aurora waiting just outside, so I get out and rush in.

POCAHONTAS

[arrives at building]

BLUE FAIRY

Wow Pocahontas! You're 10 minutes early!

CHOI YOUNG JUN

[looks at Mulan modelling a pink and red hanbok]

CHOI YOUNG JUN (seperate)

I think she looks just like a Korean queen, her face and her walk totally combine with the oriental style.

CHOI YOUNG JUN

Congratulations Mulan.

JOBS BOOKED:

Aurora: 0

Belle: 2

Pocahontas: 3

Mulan: 3

[Belle is the second to arrive]

BLUE FAIRY

You're 5 minutes early, and it's almost time, well done for making it on time.

REMAINING TIME: 0:00:30

[Mulan rushes out station and eventually makes it to Mega Models]

BLUE FAIRY

Wow Mulan! You've made in just in time! It's 5PM sharp!

CHOI YOUNG JUN

[looks at Aurora walking in a green and red hanbok]

You walk so elegantly. How tall are you?

AURORA

I'm 181 cm tall.

CHOI YOUNG JUN

I'm sorry Aurora, but you're too tall for this brand. We only accept ladies 180 cm and under.

AURORA (seperate)

[crying] I didn't book any jobs and I'm so disappointed in myself because I made it so far and I thought that there would be hope for me.

[Aurora heads for the train, gets off at Sinchon station and rushes back to Mega Models only to find the sun setting and that she has arrived at 5:15 PM]

[Aurora pants as she bursts the door open]

MULAN

You're late, Aurora.

AURORA

[guilitily stares at clock] No, I was only 15 minutes late.

BLUE FAIRY

Even if you're a minute, or fifteen minutes late, the designers still don't want to see you, because they would always prefer to follow a tight schedule. Hence you are disqualified from the challenge. Will you please wait outside.

[Aurora reluctantly steps outside the building, sits on the doorstep, puts her handbag and portfolio beside her and cries, hiding her face in her hands and knees]

AURORA (seperate)

I was so embarassed. I didn't book any jobs at all, and now I am disqualified because I am late. I'm so frustrated, I have been consistently producing strong photographs but I don't think I got to let the designers see the real me. [sobs on and on]

BLUE FAIRY

Well done girls, you have shown that you could make it on time, and that it is very important for a model to follow a schedule. Can everyone tell me their stories? Belle?

BELLE

I only booked 2 out of 4 go sees, the Nature Republic and H&M.

BLUE FAIRY

That's pretty good. What did you book, Mulan?

MULAN

I booked 3 out of 4.

BLUE FAIRY

Oooooh, that's very good! Which one DIDN'T you book?

MULAN

I didn't book the H&M one.

BLUE FAIRY

Okay, how about you Pocahontas?

POCAHONTAS

Same as Mulan.

BLUE FAIRY

Wow, so we have a tie here! Looking at your performances however, there can only be one reward winner. And that girl gets to have a special photoshoot at Mega Models and 15 MINUTES EXTRA in her next photoshoot. And that girl is...

Pocahontas.

POCAHONTAS

No way!

BLUE FAIRY

Well done, Pocahontas, and congratulations. Your hard work paid off. You will be doing a photoshoot at Mega Models and will also have 15 minutes more time on your photoshoot this week.

POCAHONTAS

Thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

As for you two, and in Aurora's absence, I will see you all in judging. Mulan, tell Aurora to come in.

[Mulan steps outside and brings in a teary Aurora]

Aurora...how many jobs did you book?

AURORA

[hoarse voice from crying and tears] None.

BLUE FAIRY

That's a shame. You have such an exotic look and you could not book any? That's alright, there are always opportunities elsewhere. Some clients look at you differently, and it shows that you may be more suitable for a particular concept than another. You just need more practice, and don't stress about this moment too much, save that for the next photoshoot.

AURORA

Okay.

BLUE FAIRY

Thank you girls for participating in this challenge, and I will see you all in judging. Bye girls!

GIRLS

Bye!

_In the studio_

[Pocahontas is seen with hair extensions and a wavy dress, the fan blowing. She does an action shot, jumping and moving around, at the same time letting her hair fly and swing.]

_Back at home..._

AURORA

[cries in her bed]

MULAN

Aurora, won't you come and eat?

BELLE

Is she still stressed about the challenge?

MULAN

Let's go talk to her.

[taps Aurora's back]

Aurora, are you okay?

AURORA

My heart is too shattered to speak or do anything right now. Thanks but I'm not hungry.

BELLE

Maybe we should let her rest until she gets better.

MULAN

Maybe.

AURORA (seperate)

I'm just so embarassed, this moment was so embarassing that it scarred me for sure. I can't help but cry so much when I think about this. I just can't take it anymore. It's so humiliating.

POCAHONTAS

Hi girls, I'm back!

BELLE

Hi Pocahontas! How was the shoot!

POCAHONTAS

It was awesome! Mmmmmm it smells good! What is it?

MULAN

Black bean noodles. We ordered them from a nearby restaurant, hence the four big bowls of noodles.

POCAHONTAS

Yummy! Where's Aurora?

BELLE

She's in her bed. She's still stressed about the challenge.

POCAHONTAS

I'll go speak to her. I'll eat later.

[goes to a crying Aurora]

Aurora, are you ok?

AURORA

Please, don't talk to me.

POCAHONTAS

Are you sure? There are black bean noodles waiting for you, you must be hungry from the long tiring journey.

AURORA

No thank you. I'm going to bed.

POCAHONTAS

[comes back down] Well, let's eat!

MULAN

Mmmmm, this jajangmyeon is delicious!

BELLE

It really is!

POCAHONTAS

What should we do about Aurora's? We can't just throw away such good food.

MULAN

Should I finish it up for her?

POCAHONTAS

No, she'll get hungry soon.

BELLE

But we can't wash the dishes! The delivery man will be here in around 6 hours to collect our dishes and take them back to the restaurant.

MULAN

You're right, we should tip them all in one of the bowls in this kitchen and wrap it. But the problem is that we don't have anything to wrap it with.

BELLE

How about after we eat we go to the convenience store to buy some cling film?

MULAN

Okay. Pocahontas, care to join?

POCAHONTAS

No thanks, Aurora will worry if all three of us go. I'll stay here with Aurora.

MULAN

Ok then.

[all three finish the black bean noodles]

[Pocahontas pours the noodles into a kitchen bowl from the restaurant bowl.]

BELLE

We'll be back in no time.

_10 minutes later..._

MULAN

We're back!

[wraps the bowl]

POCAHONTAS

Now Mulan won't be hungry.

BELLE

Girls! Blue Fairy Mail!

[all three girls run to kitchen]

"Are you a warrior? Are you a princess? Find out once you get to Hwaseong Fortress."

GIRLS (apart from Aurora)

"Love Blue Fairy."

[Pocahontas takes the mail and reads it to Aurora]

AURORA

Ok thanks, but I'm going to bed now.

POCAHONTAS

Wow, I hope she gets better in the morning.

_The next day..._

[The girls ride the limo that takes them to Suwon city, where they are greeted by the magnificent sight of Hwaseong Fortess, and greeted by Shang.]

SHANG

Hello girls!

GIRLS

Hi!

SHANG

Welcome to Hwaseong Fortess!

[girls applaud]

In this week's challenge, you will all be dressing as warrior princesses, shooting a motion editorial called "Model Fortress"!

[girls cheer]

Are you all excited?

GIRLS

Yes!

SHANG

Ok let's get this show on the road!

_After shooting motion editorial..._

AURORA (seperate)

The motion editorial shooting wasn't that bad and stressful compared to the moment yesterday, so I felt slightly better. I just hope that the challenge doesn't get me booted from the competition.

POCAHONTAS

Blue Fairy Mail!

[girls rush]

"Tomorrow you will meet with the judges, who will determine the final 3."

GIRLS

"Love Blue Fairy."

BELLE

This is so intense, we are so close to the end!

MULAN

Yeah, I'm so nervous!

POCAHONTAS

By the way, we have a gift for you. [brings out leftover black bean noodles]

AURORA

Oh my goodness, thank you! I never thought you girls would be so sweet!

MULAN

Genuinely, we were worried about you, because you were so stressed last night!

AURORA

I'm much better, I just needed some time to think. [starts eating]

_At panel..._

BLUE FAIRY

Hello ladies.

GIRLS

Hi!

BLUE FAIRY

My, time flies so fast! We're already reaching the end, and we have our final four! Let me once again introduce you to the judges, Mary Poppins: former glamour model, fashion publicist and author.

MARY POPPINS

Hi girls!

BLUE FAIRY

Hercules, noted fashion photographer.

HERCULES

Hey girls!

BLUE FAIRY

And our guest judge, one of the co-photographers that shot your motion editorial, Park Ki-hyun.

PARK KI HYUN

Hello girls!

BLUE FAIRY

And to our fabulous prizes. The winner of this competition will receive a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

The girls all shoot a motion editorial called "Model Fortress". Here is the entire film.

[camera shows the beautiful whole of Hwaseong Fortress.

Blue Fairy is seen tolling the bell, her eyes up close to the camera.

Aurora and Pocahontas are seen battling against each other, same for Belle and Mulan.

The four all start at a start line. Belle roars, then all girls run in different directions. They all run in different parts of the forest.

Cut to Belle, strutting individually, followed by catwalk individual cuts of Pocahontas, Aurora and Mulan.

Belle is seen leaning against a tree, then staring into a pond reflection.

Aurora is seen wielding a sword, stabbing it to the ground, and staring ferociously at the camera.

Pocahontas is seen, posing with a mask on, twirling around, then taking off the mask.

Mulan is then seen in slow motion giving a high flying martial arts kick and punch.

Mulan then roars. After a short while, the girls come back out from the fortress in long flouncy dresses and heels, strutting their way right in front of the fortress, modern runway music being played.

All girls then fall to the ground. A long haired ghost, which is actually Blue Fairy towers over them, then sinks into their souls. They all rise back to life, back in their warrior princess outfits.

Mulan is seen shooting an arrow into a tree. All girls are shown shooting into the tree.

The camera gives closeups on the girls' eyes, one by one: Mulan, then Aurora, then Pocahontas, then Belle.]

BLUE FAIRY

Wow, that was awesome! You girls deserve a round of applause!

[all judges, then girls applaud]

Ok, the judging begins. First girl up is Mulan.

Mulan, you looked great in this shot, the eyes were captivating, and I could see power in your movements, and you won go sees, however you did not look as if you were interactiing with the other girls, and that was a big fault in this editorial, and it could have been worse had you gone over the top, but luckily this was a lucky moment for you.

MULAN

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Belle.

HERCULES

You looked absolutely amazing. You looked so captivating and haunting, yet fierce and strong at the same time, you looked like a very elegant warrior princess, I can't help but to say great words for your performance. Although you only booked two jobs, I think you have potential to be a great model.

BLUE FAIRY

Pocahontas.

MARY POPPINS

I think that you were just borderline ok. I did not see the energy that you usually deliver into your shots, and I think that that's what you clearly missed. You need to still work on your facial expressions, otherwise you'd ruin the editorial. But otherwise, you won the reward challenge, and that was a wonderful moment for you.

BLUE FAIRY

Last but not least is Aurora.

AURORA

[staggers up front, monotonously] Hello.

BLUE FAIRY

You looked like you collapsed, are you okay?

AURORA

Yeah.

BLUE FAIRY

Well I don't think so, unfortunately it seems as if your stress from the reward challenge affected your performance.

PARK KI HYUN

Your performance was good, but not great, perhaps it is not as stunning as I thought it would be. You have such a beautiful face, yet the energy and vivacity you usually bring into your photoshoots did not really translate, despite the styling doing most of the work for you. Other than that you look very regal and elegant.

BLUE FAIRY

But what was also disappointing was the fact that you didn't book any jobs, and that is genuinely a great shame. And this goes to the rest of the girls here, even if you have a great face and a stellar portfolio, if you cannot impress the client, then there is no guarantee that you can book a single job, if you do not take directions, or practise well enough prior to the castings. You need to practise when you get home, and make sure that you are ready.

AURORA

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Now it is time for the judges to deliberate, and when I call you back I am going to announce which one of you will be eliminated.

_After deliberation..._

Four young ladies stand before me, but I only have three photographs in my hands, and these photographs represent the three of you that will still be in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. Best performance this week goes to...

Belle.

BELLE

Really?

BLUE FAIRY

Yes, it looks like you found your light again! Congratulations, you're still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

BELLE

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Runner up for best performance is...

Pocahontas.

POCAHONTAS

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

Congratulations, you're still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

POCAHONTAS

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Will Mulan and Aurora please step forward?

[both step forward]

Two beautiful ladies stand before me, but I only have one photo in my hands. And this photo represents the girl that will still be in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. I will call one name and the girl that I do not call must go back to the house, pack her bags and go home.

This is the second time in the bottom two for both of you. Mulan, the judges have seen you produce beautiful photographs and performances in general, yet the judges are concerned that the competition is getting to you, and that you are not ready to handle this competition, and the fact that this is close to the point where we are ending with THE strongest competitors in this competition. And lately you have been faltering, and the judges are concerned that we are losing the vivacious you.

And then we have Aurora. You have gradually been improving during this competition, but it seems that you have been getting weaker and weaker by week as if you are about to collapse. Once we arrived in Korea, alike Mulan, it seems as if the competition is now getting to YOU. Yet what was also disappointing was the fact that during the go-sees, you almost could made it in time, yet you didn't book ANY jobs. If you cannot book jobs, there is no guarantee that you can actually BE a model, no matter how beautiful you are, no matter how beautiful your pictures are, no matter how beautiful your catwalk is.

This has been a very tough decision, but one of you has to go. So who stays in this competition?

[pulls out photo]

Mulan.

[Pocahontas gasps]

MULAN

Thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

Mulan, you have produced 2 consecutive strong photos, had 3 first callouts, and had produced such amazing photographs. Yet it seems as if something is holding you back. Don't let us for real see you in the bottom two again, otherwise there is no chance that you will win this competition. Congratulations, you're still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

MULAN

Thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

Aurora, the judges think that you are so beautiful and that you have potential to be a high fashion model, but you need practise and etiquette to impress the casting directors! If you cannot book jobs, you can't be a model! That's the main purpose of getting a job as a model. But of course not all casting directors may like you. I can say that as a former model I got rejected many many times by casting directors, but then I stood up and thought again and thought, "You know what? I'm gonna try again and prove myself that I can be a model." The same luck could happen to you if you practise and practise. Yet you should be proud of yourself because you made it so far in the competition and produced amazing photographs. I can guarantee that there will be new hope for you. This competition may have ended for you, but it is only the beginning of a modelling career. You should be proud of yourself. You got so far.

AURORA

I am, thank you so much. [hugs Blue Fairy]

POCAHONTAS

[hugs Aurora] Bye and good luck Aurora, I will miss you so much!

AURORA

Bye girls, good luck!

AURORA (exit interview)

I am really upset that I couldn't make it into the final 3. I was hoping that it was Pocahontas and I that would make it to the final two, since we have forged together a friendship since day one.

[shows flashbacks of Aurora and Pocahontas' friendship]

But I am so happy I made it this far at the same time. [wipes tears]

[shows Aurora's before picture, morphing into after picture, then her portfolio]

I have definitely learned so much from the competition. There were good times and some not so good times, like the reward challenge this week. I may not have booked a single job out of all the four go sees, but I know that with my pictures and the aid of them when presenting myself to new casting directors anywhere, this is not the end, but a beginning for me. It will not be long before you see me someday walking runways in Paris or Milan, trust me. Trust me, I am not just a small town girl walknig down the street, I am gonna be a model. I know I can, because I believe in myself, and I am forever thankful to Blue Fairy for teaching me a lot.

[Aurora gets into limo]

[shows fadeout, Aurora fades out]

[credits roll]

_EPISODE 13 (FINALE PREVIEW)_

BLUE FAIRY

FIFTEEN beautiful girls started off this competition.

[shows girls cheering in the casting episode]

After TWELVE difficult cuts, we now have our FINAL THREE.

[all girls are seen in the makeover fadeout apart from Esmeralda and Queen fading out in order of elimination.]

Only Belle, Mulan and Pocahontas remain. The finale has come, and they have to shoot a CoverGirl commercial and photo. However, Mulan seems to have reached her breaking point.

MULAN

[sobs]

BLUE FAIRY

Yet the unknown final two will compete in a rocking high fashion runway show! They meet a very special guest...

MC

Please welcome the host of Korea's Next Top Model...Jang Yoon Ju!

[crowd cheers as Jang Yoon Ju steps out]

These three girls are the strongest competitors in this competition, but unfortunately only one of their dreams is going to come true at this very moment.

[shows Belle, Mulan and Pocahontas all standing together]

BLUE FAIRY (panel)

Disney's...Next...Top...Model...is...

BLUE FAIRY

Catch the 2-Hour season finale special of Disney's Next Top Model, tomorrow night on crazyforkpop! Don't you miss this chance to finally find out who has achieved their victory!


	13. The Girl Who is Disney's Next Top Model

This competition of Disney's Next Top Model has started off with FIFTEEN finalists, out of hundreds of applicants from Disneyland, but eventually it was narrowed down to the FINAL THREE, Belle, Mulan and Pocahontas.

This competition was definitely full of thrills...

[shows flashbacks of girls screaming, different combined scenes]

and spills.

[shows flashbacks of some girls crying, some failing at photoshoots]

There may have been some drama...

[shows Grimhilde and Rapunzel's catfights]

...tears...

[shows flashbacks of girls crying]

and photoshoot meltdowns...

[shows flashbacks of Shang disciplining some girls who are not trying hard enough]

...but that did not stop out final three from reaching it to the top. So who will be Disney's Next Top Model?

Will it be Belle, the stunning and strong French beauty who started off with strong pictures, won a lot of reward challenges, remained consistent within her performance, but started to falter, therefore causing her performance to be such a rollercoaster?

Or will it be Mulan, the classic Chinese beauty with the wild, fun and funky personality who continued to consistently produce strong photos, but eventually had two bottom two apperances for the last two weeks?

Or will it be Pocahontas, the tall and slim Native American beauty who started off average in her performance, but soared back up to the top, continuing to produce amazing and strong photos for the last couple weeks?

The intensity of this competition is high, and this competition is getting nearer to the end for our three finalists, but only ONE can become Disney's Next Top Model. The winner of this competition will receive a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

Find out tonight! WHO will be Disney Next Top Model! The wait is over!

[shows makeover fadeout of all girls except Esmeralda and Queen, each girl fading out in the elimination order: Tinkerbell, Grimhilde, Jasmine, Maleficent and Tiana, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Ariel, Snow White, and Aurora. The camera then eventually zooms in focusing on the final three.]

**OPENING INTRO:**

[theme song of Asia's Next Top Model plays throughout the entire course of the intro.

Cut to scene of photographers taking pictures and multiple snapshots of a silver Hyundai car. The butler opens the car, and several girls step out one by one. All of them are styled in different hairstyles, wearing classy couture dresses, and appear in this order:

SNOW WHITE

GRIMHILDE

CINDERELLA

QUEEN

TINKERBELL

AURORA

MALEFICENT

ARIEL

BELLE

JASMINE

POCAHONTAS

ESMERALDA

MULAN

TIANA

RAPUNZEL

Finally, Blue Fairy appears in the spotlights, all the girls standing behind her, posing in their dresses. The headline "with Blue Fairy" appears near Blue Fairy.]

_Back at the house..._

POCAHONTAS

Blue Fairy Mail!

[the two rush to the kitchen]

"Congratulations for making it to the final three! For the last challenge, today you will be shooting a CoverGirl shoot and commercial."

GIRLS

"Love Blue Fairy."

BELLE (seperate)

It feels amazing to already be in the final three. It seems as if all my hard work has finally been paid off, and I made it so far in this competition. I am so worried about where I am going to win or not, because there is serious competition between the three of us. We are the strongest, and the stakes are like so high. It's really really nervewracking.

MULAN (seperate)

I really want to win Disney's Next Top Model. I'm glad that we're going to do a CoverGirl shot, it will be so simplistic and classy, and although it is not really my kind of thing, having been booked at the go-sees for Nature Republic in Myeongdong, it shouldn't hurt to so a good commercial and shot for me.

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

I am so scared at this point. I really don't want to go home but the stakes are so high, and it's up to me this time about how much effort I put into the final challenge in order to win this competition. I hope that I don't suck at the CoverGirl commercial and shot.

MULAN

Ok ladies, let's go!

[The girls board the limo which takes them through the bustling streets of Seoul, until they reach a modelling studio. There they meet Shang and Hercules.]

SHANG

Hello girls!

GIRLS

Hi!

SHANG

Wow, you have all made it into the FINAL THREE! Congratulations! You should all be proud of your efforts!

GIRLS

[clap]

SHANG

As you see, we are already near the end of this competition, and you girls will be shooting a CoverGirl shot and commercial for CoverGirl Lip Colour lipstick. This is your final chance to prove that you deserve to win this competition, and that you can do this challenge. Are you girls ready?

GIRLS

Yes!

SHANG

Ok one two three let's go!

[the girls are given a script for the commercial.

Belle: When I look in the mirror and see my lips, it seems to look a bit bland, what can I do?

Pocahontas: With CoverGirl Lip Colour, it's colour saves the day.

Mulan: With a single stroke on either side of your lips, you will look much better, brighter and merrier than ever before.

[cut to girls all taking a photograph of themselves with a camera]

Belle: Smile girls!

Pocahontas: But no matter what colour or what density of Lip Colour you choose, your lips will always look richer than before.

Mulan: Over FORTY different colour selections, ranging from reds to pinks to purples.

Belle: That's the true secret to luscious lips.

Pocahontas: Just say Annyeong to your new coloured lips!

Belle: From Easy,

Pocahontas: Breezy,

Mulan: Beautiful,

Girls: CoverGirl!]

Belle, you're first.

[Belle shoots her bit.]

BELLE (seperate)

The CoverGirl commercial is a bit tricky, you have to deliver your lines as well as the lipstick too. It just really really hard.

SHANG

Don't look like you are reading off the cue cards, act naturally, and like you know what you are doing, because the camera focuses on you and the lipstick.

[Mulan shoots her bit.]

MULAN

With a single stroke on either side of your lips, you will look better, bigger and...blehhhhhhh!

HERCULES

Take 2.

MULAN

With a single strrrrrrrr...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

HERCULES

Take 3.

Take 14.

Take 21.

MULAN (seperate)

[sobs] The commercial was so hard. I thought I'd memorise my lines but I kept on stuttering. I don't understand why, it's just really really frustrating. I just don't wanna go home.

SHANG

It's ok Mulan, just take a breather, and then come back and do this again. Your bright and vivacious spirit will soon rise in you again.

MULAN

Ok.

_Later..._

SHANG

Ok, good job Mulan.

MULAN (seperate)

I am so screwed. I did so badly on the commercial and I'm so gonna get sent home. [starts crying again]

SHANG

Ok Pocahontas, now it's your chance.

POCAHONTAS

With CoverGirl lip, it's colour saves the day...your lips will always look richer than before...from Easy, Breezy, Beautiful, CoverGirl!

SHANG

Great job Pocahontas! [applauds, then Hercules applauds]

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

The commercial was so much fun, and the fact that you act in front of the camera makes it even more interesting. It is just a wonderfully incredible experience.

SHANG

Ok girls, now it's time to shoot for the CoverGirl shot. Belle.

[Belle has her picture taken]

BELLE (seperate)

I absolutely loved this shot, it was so elegant and classy, yet simplistic. You don't have to do anything so complicated and crazy. No nude shoots, no paint, no blood, no weapons, nothing. It's just you, and I feel very comfortable. Everybody wants to come to this stage in the competition.

[Pocahontas has her photo taken]

SHANG

Gorgeous, Pocahontas.

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

The CoverGirl shoot was a lot of fun. With your face, you just got to contact with the camera. You don't need to worry about your arms and legs aching, because it is just you, and there is not much to worry about.

[Mulan has her photo taken]

MULAN (seperate)

The CoverGirl shoot was alright, I guess. Hopefully this will be much better than the performance at my commercial. But it seems as if who will be Disney's Next Top Model is a chance that is like picking a name out of a hat. I'm so scared about what will happen.

SHANG

Alright girls, that was awesome. I just want to say thank you to all of you and congratulations for making it this far, it was such a pleasure to work with you. However only TWO of you can participate in the Seoul Fashion Show, so whoever does not make it, I wish her the best of all her future endeavors. For those of you that will make it into the fashion show, I will see you then, waiting for you with your first outfit!

GIRLS

Thank you!

SHANG

So I will see the TWO OF YOU at the fashion show. Bye girls!

GIRLS

Bye!

_Back at the house..._

BELLE

Blue Fairy Mail!

[Pocahontas and Mulan rush to the kitchen]

"Tomorrow you will meet with the judges. Only TWO of you will be the finalists that will participate in the Seoul Fashion Show. Tomorrow is also the big day, since tomorrow it will be decided who will become Disney's Next Top Model."

GIRLS

"Love Blue Fairy."

BELLE (seperate)

I'm so scared. I don't want to go home, but at the same time I am excited for whoever makes it to the top two.

_At panel..._

BLUE FAIRY

Hi girls!

GIRLS

Hi!

BLUE FAIRY

We are so close to the end, and we already have our FINAL THREE! Tomorrow is a big day, because for TWO of you, you will be participating in a fashion show, and tomorrow is the day that the judges will decide who will become Disney's Next Top Model. Let me once again introduce you to the judges, Mary Poppins: former glamour model, fashion publicist and author.

MARY POPPINS

Hi girls!

BLUE FAIRY

Hercules, noted fashion photographer.

HERCULES

Hey girls!

BLUE FAIRY

And our guest judge, your creative director Shang.

SHANG

Hey there!

BLUE FAIRY

The winner of this competition will receive a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

For the final challenge, you girls had to do a CoverGirl commercial for Lip Colour. Here it is.

[Belle: When I look in the mirror and see my lips, it seems to look a bit bland, what can I do?

Pocahontas: With CoverGirl Lip Colour, it's colour saves the day.

Mulan: With a single stroke on either side of your lips, you will look much better, brighter and merrier than ever before.

[cut to girls all taking a photograph of themselves with a camera]

Belle: Smile girls!

Pocahontas: But no matter what colour or what density of Lip Colour you choose, your lips will always look richer than before.

Mulan: Over FORTY different colour selections, ranging from reds to pinks to purples.

Belle: That's the true secret to luscious lips.

Pocahontas: Just say Annyeong to your new coloured lips!

Belle: From Easy,

Pocahontas: Breezy,

Mulan: Beautiful,

Girls: CoverGirl!]

BLUE FAIRY

Wow, that was amazing! I think you girls all deserve a round of applause!

[girls clap]

We will still however judge you individually of course.

Up first is Belle.

[shows photo]

This photo is beautiful. You are really connecting with the camera and selling the product.

MARY POPPINS

Your commercial was good too. You looked relaxed, comfortable and confident.

BELLE

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Pocahontas.

[shows photo]

HERCULES

You look absolutely amazing. Despite maybe your rhythm being a little off, you did a great job.

SHANG

You did well in the commercial too. You did amazing, and you looked really confident.

POCAHONTAS

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Mulan.

[shows photo]

Wow, this is absolutely a breathtaking picture! The eyes, the mouth, the lips, you are selling it, you are selling everything!

SHANG

Now I noticed that during the shoot you were crying so much because you were nervous and you happened to forget your lines, yet I did not see that emotion in the commercial, so well done.

MULAN

Whew!

BLUE FAIRY

Now it is time for the judges to deliberate, and when I call you back, I am going to announce which one of you will have to go home, and which of you will be participating in the fashion show.

_After deliberation..._

BLUE FAIRY

Three beautiful girls stand before me, however, you all know that I only have TWO photos in my hands. And these photos represent the TWO FINALISTS that will compete with each other in a fashion show in Seoul. The first name I am going to call...is a finalist.

[pulls out photo]

Mulan.

MULAN

[gapes] Oh my god, thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

Congratulations, Mulan. You are still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

MULAN

Thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

Will Pocahontas and Belle please step forward.

[both step forward]

Two beautiful girls stand before me, but I only have ONE photograph in my hands. And this photograph represents the girl who is a finalist and will compete with Mulan in the fashion show. I will only call one name, and the girl that I do not call must immediately return to the house, pack your belongings, and go home.

This was a very hard long and tough decision, because you two are exceptionally STRONG competitors, and have produced absolutely beautiful pictures. But of course everyone has strengths, and everyone has weaknesses.

Pocahontas, you started off playing it safe and average, but as the competition began to advance, you eventually pushed yourself way beyond your boundaries, and actually started to produce such beautiful photographs! But this is your first time in the bottom two. No one did a horrible performance in this challenge, yet still the truth cannot be denied that for this challenge Mulan upstaged you and Belle. The judges are left wondering if you are capable enough of still exceeding past your boundaries and still being able to model as a Top Model, let alone be a successful CoverGirl for this challenge. And are you capable of doing that?

And then we have Belle. Belle, you started off racing through this competition like a pitbull, continuing to produce breathtaking, strong photographs. But lately during this competition, you have been faltering, then rising, then falling again. Your overall journey was like a rollercoaster, and the judges worry about whether your chances are a hit or miss chance. As a Top Model you need to be ready to deliver more than 110% any moment, any time.

This was a difficult decision. We all wish that there were three winners, we cannot let one of you go, but we have to unfortunately.

[Pocahontas starts tearing up, Belle begins to tremble and shake.]

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

[pulls out photo]

Pocahontas.

POCAHONTAS

[gasps] Oh my god! [starts tearing up, gets embraced by Belle] Thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

You have produced stellar photographs in this competition, and started to pick yourself up. Although this may have been your first bottom two appearance, the judges feel that you can handle the power and toughness of this competition. And for this, use this chance competing with Mulan in the finals as a golden opportunity for you to possibly win this competition. You should be proud of yourself that you were given the last spot. Congratulations, you're still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

POCAHONTAS

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

Unfortunately for you, Belle, your journey ends here. But please know that this was a very difficult decision for all of us judges to decide. It was neck a neck with Pocahontas, and in fact Mulan too. This may be the end of the competition, but it also may the start of a modelling career for you. You have a beautiful portfolio, and with that you can go out there and book jobs, and not only because you are so beautiful and you are so strong. You have learned so much in this competition, and I am forever proud of you. Don't give up.

BELLE

I won't, thank you so much for the opportunity.

[hugs Pocahontas and Mulan] Bye girls, good luck!

BELLE (exit interview)

I am upset that I didn't win this competition. I wanted to win the title of Disney's Next Top Model, but I guess that wouldn't happen. But I am nevertheless so happy that I made it this far!

[shows before morphing into after picture, then her whole portfolio]

I have definitely learned so much from this competition, and I will definitely be a model in the future, because I know I can be a model. I have never heard someone tell me that I was so beautiful and that I could be a model. My portfolio can aid me in the future, and now I feel so empowered, so beautiful, and so strong, I just feel like running like the wind because I am so happy to have had this experience. It's like a dream come true, even though I did not win. I am still, a winner in my heart. Trust me, you will not forget about me, you will definitely see this face.

[shows fadeout, Belle fades out]

POCAHONTAS

Blue Fairy Mail!

[Mulan comes over]

"Congratulations for making it to the final two. It was ultimately a hard decision, yet I am so proud of you both. Good luck in the fashion show."

MULAN

"Love, Blue Fairy."

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

It feels amazing to be in the final two. I never thought that I would make it this far, it's like a dream come true.

MULAN (seperate)

I feel great to represent the Asian community. I have a wild, crazy and fun personality but at the same time I am very down to earth, kind and caring as well. I hope I can be Disney's Next Top Model.

[Pocahontas and Mulan board a limo taking them to Coex Mall.]

POCAHONTAS

Wow, this is such an awesome mall! Is this where the fashion show takes place!

MULAN

It should be, why else would be in such a cool place!

MULAN (seperate)

We enter the mall and standing right in front of the entrance is Shang and Blue Fairy.

BLUE FAIRY

Hello girls!

POCAHONTAS AND MULAN

Hi!

BLUE FAIRY

I am so proud of you both for making it into the final two, it was an ultimately hard and emotional moment for us judges. Yet only one of you can be Disney's Next Top Model. And we are here at Coex Mall, the largest underground mall in the world!

GIRLS

Wow!

BLUE FAIRY

And you will have your fashion show HERE, with the beautiful oceanic scenery!

GIRLS

Wow, cool!

SHANG

But we haven't got a moment to waste. The show starts in one hour, so follow us to the makeup room. Are you ready?

GIRLS

Yes!

SHANG

Ok, let's go!

_In the makeup room..._

MULAN (seperate)

The makeup process is so long and intense, and we have to put on our clothes like really quickly.

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

I'm so excited, I'm so so excited.

_1 hour later..._

MC

Hello everyone! Welcome to this fashion show! [audience cheers] This is a very special event because this fashion show will involve models that are representing the best fashion lines from this country by the best fashion models. TWO of these fashion models include TWO contestants from the show Disney's Next Top Model, hosted by Blue Fairy. And we have a very special guest! Our co-host for this fashion show will be coming now right now. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome fashion model and host of Korea's Next Top Model, Jang Yoon Ju!

[audience cheers]

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

We look through the camera and we see the host of Korea's Next Top Model, looking glamorous as ever. She looks so amazing.

JANG YOON JU

Hello everybody! Thank you for coming to this fashion show, I feel honored to have support by so many people, as well as the models that will strut their walk across the runway. So let's have some fun everyone!

[audience cheers]

MC

Let's get this show on the road!

[several models start off the runway first]

MULAN (seperate)

Although it is not our turn yet and we see several models walking out, the fact that we are walking in front of so many people and this is one of the things that ultimately decides our fate, I am so so nervous.

SHANG

Ok Mulan, go go go!

[crowd cheers as Mulans come out in a couture dress]

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

The runway walk was so amazing for Mulan, she nailed it.

BLUE FAIRY

[to Jang Yoon Ju] She never fails to impress me.

SHANG

Now, Pocahontas!

[Pocahontas walks out]

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

I was really nervous and scared, but at the same time I try to shake it off so that no emotion comes on me.

JANG YOON JU

She looks really awesome!

SHANG

Ok Mulan and Pocahontas, quick quick! Get ready for the next clothing!

MULAN (seperate)

It is a tough challenge because you have to run really quickly once you are finished, because they change you for the next photoshoot.

[runway walk continues as Mulan and Pocahontas change into different outfits]

[Eventually after that Mulan and Pocahontas come out in hanbok-like dresses, Mulan wearing a pale green dress and Pocahontas wearing a pale blue dress, all clapping with the other models.]

SHANG

Well done girls, that was awesome!

BLUE FAIRY

I couldn't be happier. You all strutted your way down that runway. And we have a special guest.

[Jang Yoon Ju enters]

JANG YOON JU

Hi girls!

GIRLS

Hi!

JANG YOON JU

It was a pleasurable to see both of you, you all did an amazing job! What is your name?

MULAN

Mulan.

JANG YOON JU

How old are you?

MULAN

Eighteen.

JANG YOON JU

Wow! And you?

POCAHONTAS

Pocahontas. Same age as Mulan.

JANG YOON JU

Wow, Blue Fairy you should be proud to have made these two girls as the final two! Their catwalk was strong, and they are absolutely beautiful!

BLUE FAIRY

Alright girls, that was a great runway show, and I will see you all in panel once we get back to our regular filming location. Bye girls!

GIRLS

Bye!

_At panel..._

[Pocahontas and Mulan enter, wearing the same pale green and pale blue dresses, both of their hair in a bun, that they wore for the fashion show]

BLUE FAIRY

Welcome back to panel. This is officially your last judging. We are close to the point where we will decide who is Disney's Next Top Model. But of course I must introduce you to the judges. You know Mary Poppins, a former glamour model, author and fashion publicist.

MARY POPPINS

Hello again!

BLUE FAIRY

Hercules, fashion photographer.

HERCULES

Hello!

BLUE FAIRY

And our guest judge, host of Korea's Next Top Model, Jang Yoon Ju!

JANG YOON JU

Hello girls!

BLUE FAIRY

You know our prizes. The winner of this competition will receive a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

What we are going to do is evaluate you on both your overall performances and the runway. Let's start off with the runway. You girls both looked AMAZING. I am forever proud of you and I have nothing but good words to say. Well done.

Now, let's move onto the photoshoots. Starting off with photoshoot #1, the subjects.

Pocahontas, you were resting on pretty during this shoot, whilst Mulan did better, and worked her stuff. Mulan it was a great week for you.

Photoshoot #2, the Lorax's Wife.

MARY POPPINS

Mulan, this was your first best week. Your photo got promoted, and you look very powerful here, whilst for you Pocahontas you continued to rest on pretty, but we did see great potential in you, yet you improved so much from the first week.

BLUE FAIRY

Photoshoot #3, Nude Colours.

HERCULES

You two fell flat in this photoshoot, particularly you, Mulan where you fell you low. But Pocahontas' shot is better because she picked herself up and managed to take another ok shot.

BLUE FAIRY

Alright, photoshoot #4, beauty shot with birds.

JANG YOON JU

Both of you look absolutely beautiful, but Pocahontas delivers it more.

BLUE FAIRY

I agree. Mulan, this was the point where you started to slip a little more, and you were slowly slipping out of the boat into the sea.

BLUE FAIRY

Alright, photoshoot #5, I mean, challenge #5, the commercial for Whisper's heels.

Pocahontas, this was your best week. You got first callout, and you have improved so much. You looked sexy and elegant here. Mulan, you began to slip again, near the point where you drowned in the sea. You were near the bottom two at this point and your commercial was very weak.

BLUE FAIRY

Challenge #6, the music video.

MARY POPPINS

Both of you had the same positions second time in a row. A good thing for Pocahontas, whereas you had your second callout in a row, but not so good for you Mulan, because you were so close to being in the bottom two again.

BLUE FAIRY

Photoshoot #7, the underwater photoshoot for Sahara swimwear.

HERCULES

Same here again, Pocahontas, you shone, whilst for you Mulan you struggled. So there was not much of a difference in the last three weeks then.

BLUE FAIRY

However, for photoshoot #8, when we arrived in Seoul, there seemed to be a huge difference! Mulan, you rose to the top again, getting first callout, maybe you wanted to do this for Rain, because you were all crazy and insanely happy and leaps and bounds. However, for you Pocahontas, you started to slip down.

BLUE FAIRY

Ok, photoshoot #9, the mud festival.

MARY POPPINS

Both of you looked like you had a lot of fun in the mud, Mulan you got first callout again, whilst you Pocahontas came second place.

BLUE FAIRY

Photoshoot #10. Korean Princesses in the palace.

JANG YOON JU

You both looked amazing. You look like princesses in these shots. But I admire Pocahontas' more because it stands out more and she is more focused on the camera.

BLUE FAIRY

I agree. Pocahontas, you got your first callout whilst for you Mulan you landed in the bottom two. This was one of your weakest shots.

BLUE FAIRY

Challenge #11, the motion editorial. Both of you did not do as well in the last week, but for you Mulan, a second consecutive bottom two appearance. But Pocahontas' is better because she did at least connect with the camera, although from a general perspective it is a good motion editorial.

BLUE FAIRY

Finally, the CoverGirl shoot. You girls look amazing, even though Mulan rose to the top again and did better. Her shot is very breathtaking, as is yours, Pocahontas. You actually both did a great job, both in the commercial and the shoot. I'm very proud of you both.

However, now it is time for the judges to make a long, hard deliberation. This is the final moment that we decide your fates. This is the moment where we decide who will be Disney's Next Top Model. When I call you back, I am going to announce which one of you will be...Disney's Next Top Model.

[both girls walk out panel]

_During panel deliberation..._

BLUE FAIRY

Well, fellow judges, we've reached the most dreaded moment of the cycle. How are we all feeling tonight?

MARY POPPINS

I'm feeling good.

HERCULES

I'm nervous for both of them.

JANG YOON JU

I'm nervous and excited at the same time.

BLUE FAIRY

Ok, so now we have two beautiful girls, Mulan and Pocahontas, but unfortunately only one of these girls can receive the top prizes, only one of those dreams is going to come true. So let's start with Mulan.

HERCULES

Mulan is a very fun, wild and funky girl with an amazing personality. She is very entertaining, and also she has a persona that would make her more of an actress, I think that her generally excellent portfolio can get her anywhere.

MARY POPPINS

I'd have to disagree with you.

BLUE FAIRY

What makes you say that, Mary?

MARY POPPINS

I think that several of her shots are not stellar, yet her journey has continued to fluctuate. She may look like a model, but she and her personality combined may be too strong for the modelling industry, therefore I see more of her as an actress than as a model.

JANG YOON JU

I think she can be a model. She has the spunk and attitude. She has had downfalls, but her determination can nonetheless get here anywhere.

MARY POPPINS

Oh please, you're only supporting her because she's an Asian like you.

JANG YOON JU

Oh, you're talking out of your ass, Mary. I'd still support her even if she was a Yank or a Brit or whatever! You're just jealous because there is just something about her than just makes her unique, and -

MARY POPPINS

No, what we look for is a girl that has the stellar photographs. Mulan doesn't seem to encompass it 100%, and in terms of modelling in the fashion world, say 90% is for pictures whilst 10% is for personality and -

BLUE FAIRY

Alright, alright. Let's move on to Pocahontas.

MARY POPPINS

I'm in for Pocahontas. She has an edgy look, and she has had only one bottom two appearance whilst Mulan had two.

BLUE FAIRY

Ultimately it may not always be just because of bottom two appearances, but their determination and willingness to be one is what's most important. We're not being biased here.

HERCULES

Pocahontas can be a high fashion model, but maybe not a commercial model, I don't think that she is the commercial type, high fashion suits her more, and hence her edgy face will get her anywhere.

BLUE FAIRY

I agree. Pocahontas can get anywhere within her face. Like Jasmine, who has a very strong face. She may have been eliminated very early, but with the figure and the look she can get anywhere.

MARY POPPINS

Yes, perhaps like Jasmine, but not so much.

BLUE FAIRY

Ok, let's look at the first photoshoot. School subjects.

JANG YOON JU

Mulan looks so elegant in this photo, yet delivers action very well. I give her kudos for it and she is totally rocking her socks off. Pocahontas may not have been so much, and I think that it is important at first glance for a model to deliver something that is very strong when they first meet the client at an agency.

MARY POPPINS

But what about a person, like let's say Jasmine?

JANG YOON JU

There is a difference between Jasmine and Pocahontas. Pocahontas has the determination as well as the whole package. Jasmine has the look but she did not have the full package. But Jasmine is not one of the final two, so we cannot go into further detail about her.

HERCULES

Right, right.

BLUE FAIRY

Ok, second photoshoot. The Lorax's wife.

HERCULES

They both have significantly improved a lot within this shot. I admire them both for their hard efforts within this photoshoot, especially Mulan. Now you can say that again, Mary?

MARY POPPINS

Oh please, that was only two photoshoots. Let's see the others before we make such a judgement.

BLUE FAIRY

Ok, the commercial.

MARY POPPINS

Pocahontas can do commercial, but maybe only for high fashion brands and not really cosmetics or any stuff like that.

BLUE FAIRY

But she could. Her face can handle anything, but I personally look at Mulan as a more commercial model, from my perspective.

HERCULES

Oh come on, Blue, give her a chance!

BLUE FAIRY

But -

HERCULES

Mulan can model anything too! She has produced stellar photographs as well, therefore she could be a high fashion goddess anytime!

BLUE FAIRY

Alright, let's move onto photoshoot #8, when they were crazy sasaeng fans. Mulan is actually amazing in this shot, whilst Pocahontas is falling flat. This is a concern for me because this was the point where Pocahontas was starting to fall.

JANG YOON JU

Even though this may have not been Pocahontas' best week, and she is still eighteen -

HERCULES

Both of them are!

JANG YOON JU

Yes, but it applies to both of them, their features have potential to mature. I think I see it in Pocahontas, but I do see potential in Mulan too for her to get a lot of jobs in the fashion world.

BLUE FAIRY

You're right. In fact, for both of them, both of them can mature. With practice and effort they can make it.

MARY POPPINS

But ultimately their fate lies in their hands soon. It is up to us as judges to decide who gets the goods and who will not be the winner.

BLUE FAIRY

Photoshoot #10, Korean princesses.

MARY POPPINS

I love Pocahontas, she is amazing and I believe that she can make it anywhere. She is totally selling the dress and working it. I believe that she has potential to do it as a high fashion model.

JANG YOON JU

I think so too. Although Mulan may have not been completely comfortable in the hanbok, I believe that with that face she can sell many other clothes -

MARY POPPINS

How do you know? Her photos have not been that good during the following weeks.

JANG YOON JU

Yes, but she has a global mask on her face, and actually her almond shaped eyes, her eyebrows, her lips, her high cheekbones can get her anywhere. She can do anything, and not just the hanbok. There are wider opportunities for her in the world.

HERCULES

You're not jealous of her Mary are you?

MARY POPPINS

Pffft. Whatever guys.

BLUE FAIRY

Finally, the CoverGirl shot and the runway. I do believe that both of them are completely stunning. Mulan is working the runway...

MARY POPPINS

Really? I thought she looked pretty stiff and like she was unable to control the dress, yet her performance in the CoverGirl commercial was very weak.

HERCULES

She CAN be a CoverGirl. She was crying and all but with more confidence she can definitely succeed in this industry and make it both as a high fashion and commercial model.

JANG YOON JU

Same for Pocahontas, when I look at this shot, she has produced a stunning CoverGirl shot, and I think that alike Mulan she can make it as a CoverGirl, high fashion or commercial model. There are loads and loads of potential in her too, but her walk was just absolutely stunning, when I see her on the runway.

BLUE FAIRY

Alright judges, we have looked at their performances, for both their general performances and their specific photoshoot performances. Now we have to decide.

MARY POPPINS

I'm really digging for Pocahontas still. She is edgy, has a face that could get her anywhere, and I believe that her portfolio is stellar. You may disagree with me but I still cannot deny the fact that she only had one bottom two appearance compared to Mulan who had two.

HERCULES

I'm going for Mulan.

JANG YOON JU

I'm going for Mulan too. Mulan can really model. She could be anything, she could be on a magazine cover, she could be anything. She is not just a model noun, or a model to the EYE, but she can model in person, therefore she is both a model NOUN and a model VERB. However comparing them to Pocahontas' performance, I see a model VERB, she may not have an edgy face as Mulan, but she can model.

MARY POPPINS

Who are you kidding? Pocahontas is amazing. She can be a model for sure.

HERCULES

Yes, but Mulan can be one too. Pocahontas is more relatively introverted, whilst girls with personalities like Mulan that are fun and outgoing are very easy to work with. She can get anywhere in this industry and not just because of her global mask. I believe she can do it.

MARY POPPINS

I'm still sticking with Pocahontas though...

BLUE FAIRY

I do see potential in both of them, but only one of them can be the winner.

JANG YOON JU

Yes, I'm rooting for Mulan.

BLUE FAIRY

Alright, thank you fellow judges for deliberating this very long discussion about these two lovely ladies, now ultimately the fate lies in their hands. Best of luck to them both. Only one girl can be Disney's Next Top Model. This was very tough and difficult, but now we have reached a decision.

[in waiting room]

POCAHONTAS

I'm so nervous for you, Mulan.

MULAN

Me too Pocahontas.

POCAHONTAS

I don't know what to say right now.

MULAN

It's okay, there will be opportunities with us both. We have had amazing journeys.

POCAHONTAS

I just don't believe I am here. It is just unbelievable.

MULAN

Neither do I! It is such an incredible experience. I wonder who it will be.

POCAHONTAS

Oh, don't remind me. I need a breather. I will get too nervous. [takes a deep breath in and out]

MULAN

I'm nervous for you too, but trust me, everything will be just fine.

POCAHONTAS

Ok.

MULAN

It looks like they have now decided. Good luck Pocahontas.

POCAHONTAS

Good luck Mulan.

MULAN

[takes Pocahontas' hand and walks out, the producer escorting them to the judging room]

_1.5 HOURS LATER, BACK AT PANEL..._

[Mulan and Pocahontas walk back in]

BLUE FAIRY

The time has come, ladies, and here you are standing as finalists! I remember you both from your casting tapes back at home, and here you are standing as finalists. As you know, the winner will have a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, will create her own musical single and star in her own music video, as well as a 1 month working trip to London, all expenses paid.

The judges have deliberated long and hard, but a decision has been made, and your fates have been decided.

Two beautiful model-turned girls stand before me, and it pains us to break the dreams of one of you. But unfortunately only one of you is Disney's Next Top Model. And only one of you can receive these prizes. And only one of your dreams is going to come true.

So who will it be?

[Pocahontas begins to tear up, whilst Mulan takes in a deep breath, sweating.]

Disney's...Next...Top...Model...is...

[Pocahontas and Mulan stare at the screen]

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

[screen flashes on]

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

POCAHONTAS!

POCAHONTAS

[screams and gasps] Oh my god! Oh my god!

MULAN

[hugs Pocahontas] Congratulations, Pocahontas.

POCAHONTAS

Thank you so much! Thank you everybody!

[the judges all clap]

BLUE FAIRY

[hugs Pocahontas] Congratulations, Pocahontas, you are Disney's Next Top Model! You have worked so hard and it immediately paid off!

POCAHONTAS

Oh my god, this is not happening to me!

BLUE FAIRY

[hugs Mulan] We have chosen Pocahontas, now you have to show us that we made the wrong decision. This should not be the end, but the beginning of a modelling career for you. You are so beautiful and so strong, and you have a huge amount of potential to go anywhere. You have worked so hard and should be proud of yourself.

MULAN

I am, thank you so much.

MULAN (exit interview)

I am happy for Pocahontas. Everybody wants to win obviously, but the decision has been made and it's no use crying over spilt milk. I may not be Disney's Next Top Model, but I have my whole career ahead of me. Pocahontas deserved to win, she was great, and I wish her the best of luck too.

[shows Mulan's before morphing into after picture, then her whole portfolio]

I am so happy I made it this far, and I hope to succeed in many different things in the future. Yet I'm still a cool, fun loving and jovial kind of person!

POCAHONTAS

Oh my god, I won Disney's Next Top Model?

HERCULES

Yes you have!

POCAHONTAS

I have a contract with CoverGirl, I'm on Vogue, I'm on everything?

MARY POPPINS

Yes you are!

POCAHONTAS

I'm going to Disney Models?

BLUE FAIRY

Yes, and you're going to London too!

POCAHONTAS (seperate)

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! This is not happening to me! [continues crying]

[shows before morphing into after picture, then her whole portfolio]

I wanted to win this so badly, and finally my dream has come true. I never won anything before in my whole life. I won everything. I won Disney Models, I won Italian Vogue, I won a CoverGirl contract, I won everything. I can't believe this is all going on right now, like really? I won? I even get to have my own single and music video!

It doesn't matter where you're from, or how you're raised because you can do it. If you put your heart and your soul to it, then you can be a Top Model. You can be anything you want to be. Don't give up. I was so close to the point of giving up near the end of the competition, and I have proved myself wrong. I have proved the others wrong. Now I just made it through castings, 14 cuts, and now I'm Disney's Next Top Model.

BLUE FAIRY

Guess what Pocahontas?

POCAHONTAS

What?

BLUE FAIRY

You will be recording your single and music video RIGHT NOW!

POCAHONTAS

OH MY GOD NO WAY!

BLUE FAIRY

And guess who will be recording with you?

POCAHONTAS

Who?

BLUE FAIRY

[calls out] Come on out!

[Ok Taecyeon steps out]

POCAHONTAS

AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h! NO way!

TAECYEON

[hugs Pocahontas] Congratulations, Pocahontas! Are you excited?

POCAHONTAS

Yes, I'm so excited. This is so unbelievable!

TAECYEON

You deserve to win, you worked really hard.

[shows shoot of Blue Fairy with Pocahontas]

POCAHONTAS

I won. I won Disney's Next Top Model.

[shows childhood and teenage photos of Pocahontas]

This is making such a huge impact on my life and I am forever proud of myself. My name was on that screen, my best photo ever, my everything. I just cannot believe myself. It's just so awesome. It's like I'm in heaven. I'm Disney's Next Top Model! WOOOOOOOOOOOO!

[shows fadeout, girls fade out in order of elimination: Tinkerbell, Grimhilde, Jasmine, Maleficent and Tiana, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Ariel, Snow White, Aurora, Belle, and Mulan. Camera zooms in on Pocahontas, headline reading "Disney's Next Top Model - Pocahontas".]

[credits roll]

BLUE FAIRY

Stay tuned for Pocahontas' new music video "Victory", ft Taecyeon.

**MUSIC VIDEO - VICTORY (Pocahontas, ft. Taecyeon)**

POCAHONTAS

[scene of Pocahontas wandering in a forest, then to an atmospheric setting with Taecyeon.]

Sometimes I feel like I am going downhill

Sometimes I feel like I'm going to despair

Sometimes I feel like my heart cannot repair

But then again I stand again up to my place

Oh ~

yeah ~

It's the victory, oh the victory

My victory stand right in front of me.

The victory, oh oh victory, oh ~

Victory, yes the victory,

I won what I can do

And I won my joys

Yes girl I won and I knew that I could do

At first I was a little scared because I never thought I come far

I thought the clouds and rain would pour on me everyday

But then I put my feet on the earthy ground under me

And there's a ray of hope I know that I can see before me

Oh ~

yeah ~

It's the victory, oh the victory

My victory stands right in front of me.

The victory, oh oh victory, oh ~

Victory, yes the victory,

I won what I can do

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh ~

yeah ~

It's the victory, oh the victory

My victory stands right in front of me.

The victory, oh oh victory, oh ~

Victory, yes the victory,

I won what I can do

TAECYEON (rap)

Hell yeah girl Pocahontas girl you've reached your victory

Disney's Next Top Model Pocahontas

You're reached your victory

Disney's Next Top Model, damn you lookin fine gurl!

Disney's Next Top Model uh uh oh yeah baby

You're the hot one, one shot baby

POCAHONTAS

Oh ~

yeah ~

It's the victory, oh the victory

My victory stand right in front of me.

The victory, oh oh victory, oh ~

Victory, yes the victory,

I won what I can do

Oh ~ (Taecyeon: OH!)

yeah ~ (Taecyeon: Yeah!)

It's the victory, oh the victory (Taecyeon: Yeah right girl, you've reached your victory)

My victory stands right in front of me.

The victory, oh oh victory, oh ~

Victory, yes the victory,

I won what I can do

POCAHONTAS (speaking)

I won every action tonight.

I won the game.

TAECYEON

Yeah girl, you reached your victory.

Congratulations Pocahontas, winner of Disney's Next Top Model.

[cut of Pocahontas and Snow White in a car, driving into a distant path]

**END OF MUSIC VIDEO**

BLUE FAIRY

Congratulations, Pocahontas! You have just won the title of Disney's Next Top Model. You have come a long way from having saw you in that casting tape as a tall slim beautiful girl walking down the street next door, and now you have transformed into a high fashion model. I am so proud of you Pocahontas, you are an inspiration to all. Your hard work paid off highly in this competition, and you deserve this, Pocahontas. You are now, and you are the future. Your wonderful effort and performance in this competition and your victory will inspire girls everywhere to leap for their dreams. Love, Blue Fairy.

[more credits roll]

[crazyforkpop logo shows]

BLUE FAIRY

Thank you for watching Disney's Next Top Model. Are you interested in more behind the scenes footage from this show? Subscribe to crazyforkpop, and find out more!


End file.
